


TW Drabbles

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dad!Derek, De-Aged Isaac, Drunk Character, F/M, Gen, Multi, Soul Mate AU, Table of Contents available for easier access, Wolf!Derek, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles I've written based on prompts I've received. Each chapter will be a separate story/drabble. Please read the prompts and notes before every drabble to get more details on what will be in each story.</p><p>(re-doing the tagging; there will be a chapter breakdown on chapter one now, since I don't want to clog the tags like I'm doing now that I have 30 drabbles XD Important tags will still be up, and chapter 1 can tell you where to go to find the drabble you want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Character List will be updated with each drabble I put up. Also, there will be notes at the beginning of every chapter giving further detail of what that particular drabble will consist of. I understand that not everyone will like every story I add here so feel free to jump through the chapters as I add more =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I have so many chapters now, and as far as I know... ToC is allowed on here (unlike on FF, their guidelines say you aren't to do that...) I'm hoping this is will help everyone navigate my drabbles easier!!
> 
> Listed here will only be the chapter number and the prompt, if a drabble is one that I feel needed more explanation/notes/warning, those can be in the actual chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, only a few of these are rated mature, so ones that have sexy fun times will have (smut) at the end of the prompt.
> 
> Also, ones that have a character option (such as Scott or Isaac takes care of Allison) I will state the character chosen at the end of the prompt
> 
> Also, some fics have gifs!! =D (no subtitles on the gif, just shots that me and my friend thought would match the feel of the drabble)

1: ToC

2: Stiles goes to the loft for company, exhausted, and ends up falling asleep on Derek. Derek doesn’t mind, knowing that they are all hurting. (based of image, link available)

3: Liam and Scott are brothers (Melissa is their mom) and Scott cares for Liam deeply. One night, after a fight with a rogue Were, the Pack is making their way back to the Jeep when Liam is hit with a surge of negative emotions.

4: Corey gets stung by a dangerous scorpion and there is nothing anyone can give him to help with the pain. Even Scott is unable to leech the pain… Melissa is on call and her heart breaks for the poor teen so she sits with him, comforting him until the pain finally dies down.

5: Allison is really upset that she has to stay home and recover from being stabbed while everyone else gets to go to Mexico. (based of gifset, link available)

6: More of Melissa taking care of Corey

7: Allison Argent keeping her code even in death; young girls walking home alone and feeling intimidated by the men leering at them from the other side of the street. They are joined by a stranger who offers to walk them home, laughing with them and keeping them close. When they finally get home and turn to thank her, the mysterious stranger is gone.

8: The events from when Agent McCall ended up knocking Scott down the stairs.

9: Liam’s parents find out about his Werewolf status; he freaks out about it before they can and runs to Scott’s for reassurance.

10: Stilinski family oneshot- Claudia is alive and well, Stiles is about 5 or 6, bath time and movie night, sleepy Stiles (maybe Stiles has a nightmare). 

11: In Season 5, Scott has an asthma attack, Stiles is the one to help him in place of Liam.

12: Derek has left Beacon Hills, and Stiles hasn’t adjusted; he keeps going to the loft, complaining mindlessly as he goes to raid the fridge, but there’s nothing there. But still, Stiles goes back time after time, finding comfort in the empty loft, even if Derek is gone. Maybe… maybe he’ll come back and help them figure all this out. Sometimes he just sits, silently, waiting, hoping. Then one day he goes into the loft, rambling like always, regardless that no one is there to hear him. He opens the fridge and pulls out a can of his favorite soda, hoping onto the counter and taking a sip. He stops, because there is Derek, eating breakfast, staring at him. He came back!

13: Season 5, Scott fights with Liam since Liam is preoccupied with Hayden. Rewrite to where Scott and Liam are brothers so the fight is more personal/mean; fight is more centered around Liam’s feelings for Hayden.

14: Scott, Allison, and Isaac spend a holiday together, (Christmas, mostly fluffy, involving “mistletoe”) (some links available)

15: Stiles is flopped down on top of Wolf!Derek, claiming that he’s just sooooo soft and Derek is annoyed, but not enough to actually move. (taking artistic liberties and making Derek bigger than he was in Canon, because I love the idea of extra huge wolfy Werewolves instead of normal sized). (link available)

16: Either Scott or Isaac takes care of Allison when she has a splitting headache (maybe caused by overworking herself and getting stressed). He helps her to relax and just breathe. (Fluffy) (chose Isaac)

17: Stiles is hyped up on coffee and pesters Derek

18: Lydia visits Aiden’s grave

19: Isaac has a nightmare and Erica is there to comfort him (platonic brotp-ness wooo)

20: Derek is visited by Laura’s ghost

21: Chris mourns Victoria

22: I came into the gym to work out but holy god I can’t stop watching you do one-armed pushups, that’s so hot! With Theo and Malia. (I just thought of the scene where Theo tries to show off for her by taking off his shirt, and then she overpowers him by hindering his workout and he just seems impressed by how easy it was for her) (Human AU).

23: Isaac and Allison share a night in bed (smut)

24: Jackson+Boyd- ‘Stop taking pictures! I’m fucking stuck- be useful and help me!!! Delete that immediately!’

25: Isaac+anyone- It’s the middle of the night and I’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me. So I found this phone booth with a lock on the door and I tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so bad I accidentally called the wrong number- I don’t even know you but help me!? (chose Derek)

26: Derek adopts Isaac, Erica, and Boyd

27: Can you write one where Derek is the dad of Scott and Isaac and they're 6 year olds (but he is a really nice dad he's not the Grumpy Derek he normally is), and Isaac is overtired so he throws a temper tantrum and he kicks and screams and then Isaac is tired so they fall asleep at bath time and Derek reads them a story and Isaac falls asleep during it and Scott is just like being all cute and idk just really fluffy? :) 

28: Dad!Derek, Scott and Isaac are sick teens

29: McCall Pack finds Scott dead in the library after Theo kills him (instead of just Melissa). [Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Melissa, Sheriff, Malia, Kira, Liam +Mason] 

30: Isaac gets de-aged (to around 6ish) and Derek has no idea what to do, so he calls Stiles for help. But tiny Isaac doesn’t really trust Stiles that much.

31: Lydia/Parrish, Lydia has left Eichen House and has moved in with Parrish; she is having a hard time adjusting to live outside again after the traumatic effects she faced. Parrish does everything he can to help her.

32: Peter/Melissa AU: Peter is still a Were but he’s been at the hospital instead of in a care home. Melissa spends time with him, a firm believer that visiting with coma patients could help wake them up. One day, Peter finally wakes up, and he’s been aware of her visits for quite some time.

33: Apology cake with "I'm sorry I blacked out and tried to kill you and almost got us arrested…" Stiles/Derek

34: Mason+Liam (brotp)- A gives B advice/comfort about dating issues

35: Stiles’s has a locker next to Erica and she’s had a crush on him forever… What will change after she gets the Bite?

36\. Small Wolf!Derek curled around baby Stiles. (based off image but link is broken...)

37\. Soul Mate AU (tumblr post)- anything you draw on your skin appears on your soul mate’s as well. Some of the comments I loved and just had to include: Person A is really artistic and draws all over themselves while Person B can’t help but smile as they see the marks appearing on their skin. Person A uses the connection to check on Person B. Person A draws a penis on their forehead because they’re an asshole (but not all of this is stuffed into one pairing). Noted soul mates are Scott/Allison; Kira/Malia; Stiles/Derek; Jackson/Danny

38\. Lydia has feelings for the Sheriff and works out a little frustration while waiting at the station. (gif available) (mildly smutty)

39\. Continuation of Ch 5. Allison rushes to the clinic after the gang comes back from Mexico, eager to hear how it went and to make sure everyone is okay. She doesn't take the news well.

40\. Continuation of Ch 37, Stiles works on figuring out who his soul mate is and updates on the other relationships as well!

41\. Continuation of Ch 9, Liam and Scott talk to Dr. Geyer

42\. Continuation of Ch 35, Erica and Stiles go on their date.


	2. Loooooong Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: this fan [picture](http://tweakerwolf.tumblr.com/post/117043329045/so-one-of-my-fans-sent-me-this-image-and-after-a) and Derek is sitting on the couch on his lap top and Stiles is leaning against his stomach and is asleep with his arms folded over his chest and feet up on the couch, and I really want a story like leading up to that and a little after it, like maybe Stiles is really tired or something idk. I kinda added the Derek being awake and on his laptop bc I thought it would be cuter if Derek was awake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting this at the end of the current season (S4), although I don't know much of what happened. Just stating that so you know I'm sticking with the Canon character deaths =( It's sad and normally I "forget" about the deaths and include all the characters in my story but the deaths fit in better with the feel I had for this drabble, just an fyi. Also it's more of a hint at Sterek than established Sterek relationship, but I hope you still find it cute =D

Derek was sitting on the couch, doing some research about Witches when the loft door slid open. Surprisingly it was Stiles, without Scott, and he looked exhausted, the strings of his red hoodie in his mouth. "Hey Stiles, what's up?"

"Dude, can I come in? I just… my mind won't settle," Stiles asked, hands fidgeting in his hoodie pocket. It had been a long day for him and now Dad was working a late shift. Normally he'd go over to Scott's to keep his mind off of things but he was out with Kira; Isaac wasn't… they weren't that close and Stiles didn't want it to be weird. They'd never hung out just the two of them, Scott was always there to act like a buffer. So that left Derek, surely the Sourwolf wouldn't mind his company for a few hours. Maybe…

"Yea, of course, come in. What's on your mind?"

Stiles slid the door shut behind him, it was quiet in here, without all the Betas…Thankfully Peter was gone. He shuffled further into the loft, unsure of what to do with himself. "I'm just… there's a lot on my mind. We've… we've gone through a lot of stuff, look at the people we've lost." His voice started to crack as he thought about Erica, Boyd… Allison. He'd almost lost Derek a few times as well, when he'd turned Human, before learning about his Wolf shift, Stiles thought for sure that he was going to die.

Derek felt his chest tighten, he still took the loss of his Betas hard- they had trusted him to make their life better. Instead he just put them at risk and lost his Pack because of it. Almost lost his sister too! Now he was a loner again, on the outskirts of Scott's Pack. But he liked it there, he couldn't burden anyone if he was just an Omega. He'd help tutor Scott, like he promised but he wouldn't join up with the Alpha- he didn't deserve a wreck of a Were like him. "It's hard… knowing that they're gone but… we remember them, we always will. And that's what matters," Derek promised. He stopped at their graves every weekend and left flowers, wishing that he was in the ground instead of them.

"Yea, I know.. I just… it makes it even more real- worrying about my dad now," Stiles finally confessed, sitting on the edge of the couch. "He knows about all this supernatural stuff so he's at risk… I mean it was bad enough that I had to just worry about criminals before but now? I just can't sit at home alone right now you know? Too much on my mind."

"You're free to stop by whenever. The door is unlocked whenever I'm home, I won't make you talk if you don't want to. We can just chill," the older guy stated, pulling his laptop back into his lap.

"Thanks, really, that means a lot. I know we haven't always gotten along. I'm kinda hyperactive and you're like, super serious…I promise I won't be annoying. And I had a key made, so I can always just let myself in."

Derek tried to scowl at the teenager but instead he just smiled. He'd heard from Melissa that he'd done the same thing with their house key. Stiles really was a resourceful kid, but he was also a magnet for trouble which always worried Derek. It was like he forgot that he was just a Human, prone to injury where Scott and himself were not. The silence only lasted a few minutes as Stiles fidgeted on his end of the couch.

"So, um, what are you looking at?" Stiles finally asked, scooting closer to the Wolf.

"Stuff about Witches, hoping that the one we came across in the woods isn't here to cause trouble."

"Oh, that's right, Scotty told me about her during practice," Stiles said, trying his best to stifle a yawn. Now that he was safe, and not alone, he could feel his mind start to slow down.

"Yea, she was marking the trees with these runes, so I'm looking them up, trying to figure out what they mean. I'd really rather not fight a Witch but, I will if I have to," Derek explained, knowing that the boy next to him just needed something random to focus on. As he spoke, he noticed Stiles cross his arms and curl his legs up onto the couch, doing his best to get comfortable and keep warm.

It wasn't long before Derek's low tone lulled Stiles to sleep- it also wasn't hard to guess that the Wolf was making the effort to talk to keep Stiles at ease. He appreciated that, he'd have to make it up to him later somehow. Maybe break in when Derek wasn't here and cook him food or something. Slowly, Stiles fell over, leaning on Derek's side, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I'll keep an eye on you Stiles," Derek whispered as he heard the teen's heart beat slow down. Carefully he lifted his arm and wrapped it around the younger boy, pulling him in closer. Stiles was fragile, he needed to feel safe, and Derek was willing to provide that. Quickly he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into Stiles's hair; Stiles was really special and was probably the main reason he and Scott were still alive. He never gave up, kept fighting and spent hours researching and thinking up plans. Derek's heart softened as he thought about the boy curled up next to him- he'd never admit his feelings aloud but he loved Stiles. Stiles had been there for him time and again, even if they butted heads often, it was him that kept Derek alive and sane. It was for his own safety that they never become an item- Lord knows what happened to everyone else Derek got too close to. But moments like this, yea, he'd accept small moments like this. Careful to not jostle Stiles too much, Derek went back to his research on the runes, one ear always focused on Stiles's heart and breathing. Just in case he had a nightmare, Derek wanted to be ready.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Liam and Scott are brothers (Melissa is their mom) and Scott cares for Liam deeply. One night, after a fight with a rogue Were, the Pack is making their way back to the Jeep when Liam is hit with a surge of negative emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely set during S5 with the Canon deaths (sadly) and Canon relationships; Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira are present in the beginning but then give Scott and Liam space to work through his feelings.

Lydia turned and looked at the group as they trailed behind her… it wasn't like what they had before but, well it was starting to feel like Pack. Scott had his arm around Kira and Malia was giving Stiles a piggyback ride since he had worn himself out running from the vicious Beta. It was cute to see Malia carry him like it was a normal everyday occurrence. It was good to see that Stiles also didn't feel any shame in being carried by his girlfriend.

"Dude, Scotty, we should just like, make a Were newsletter or something. I mean, I know this is Beacon Hills and it's well, a beacon but really… we're getting a lot of random creatures showing up since Miss Blake messed with the Nematon. Can't we just tell them to stay out, or to at least not be evil within the town limits?" Stiles complained, chin hooked over Malia's shoulder.

Malia frowned, "But by defending our territory, we become better fighters. How else am I going to get experience on controlling my powers. I want to get stronger!"

"You're plenty strong you silly Coyote, you're carrying around Stiles like he's nothing," Lydia called out, a smile on her face.

"I can even do this still too!" Malia quickly ran up to a thick tree and leapt up to one of the stronger, low hanging branches.

"Bit of warning next time Babe," Stiles laughed, holding on tighter with his legs as she jumped down.

Kira spoke up next, "I agree, I'm learning a lot about my Kitsune powers, it's easier to tap into it when you're actually facing an enemy versus just trying to train with friends. Or getting lectures from my mom…"

Scott was going to answer but then a pitiful whine came out of nowhere; none of them had noticed Liam trailing further and further behind, consumed with this guilt. But now he was about 20 feet behind them, dragging his feet and lost in his thoughts. He just kept picturing the fight over and over in his head- he was a failure at being a Wolf. No matter how much Scott tried to teach him, he just sucked at this. Even Stiles, a Human knew more about being a Were than he did! Sure, he'd been the one to do all the research but how can he know more about it than someone that actually feels the shift? Liam dropped to his knees, eyes squeezed shut and hands tearing at his hair.

"Hey, hey, Liam, what's wrong?" Suddenly Scott was there, kneeling next to him. Scott was always there, ever since they were young. He didn't deserve an older brother like Scott…

"I shouldn't be here, I'm just a danger to everyone! You shouldn't have bitten me Scott," Liam whispered.

Stiles whispered something to Malia and she let him down, the three girls politely giving Liam space while the lanky teen made his way over to the other two. "Liam, you okay?"

"You almost got hurt because of me Stiles, you should be mad at me… Malia should be mad at me! She did get hurt, because she had to protect you from my mistake. I don't deserve to be Scott's Beta, I suck at this!" Liam spat out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It was one Rogue, we had it under control. Malia healed from the scratches, no biggie," Stiles assured him.

"But it was my job to make sure he didn't get past the choke point… you were supposed to lead him through and I was supposed to stop him. But I didn't… he got past me and the only reason you aren't on your way to the hospital is because Malia was fast enough to jump in front of you."

Scott nudged his brother, wanting him to look into his eyes, "He was stronger than we thought. He was a Rogue Beta… barely holding onto his old Pack ties. By rights he should have been an Omega and a lot weaker. It was a flaw in the plan… I should have been the one at the choke point."

Liam shook his head, "No, because if you were there, he would have just ran away, knowing it was a trap… That was why we picked me… You trusted me to protect Stiles and I let you down… again." He wiped at his cheeks roughly, wishing the tears would stop.

"You're still learning, none of us hold that against you," Scott mumbled, pressing his forehead against Liam's.

"Yea, like I said, no hard feeling okay, I knew the risks- I mean hell, I'm not the best runner, what if I had tripped and didn't even make it to the choke point? That's why Malia was my back up, in case things went wrong. Plus Lydia had your mom on the phone, ready to tell her to send out an ambulance if one of us got hurt. Don't… don't be so hard on yourself okay? You're getting better, really, you are," Stiles promised.

The younger boy just sniffed and looked down at his knees. "Can we just go home?" he asked quietly.

"Yea, we can go home, Mom will want to make sure we eat dinner before it gets really late."

The three of them stood up and Stiles quickly pulled the shorter boy into a fierce hug. It wasn't hard to see how tore up Liam was about all of this. He didn't know about all the times Stiles had thrown himself into harm's way to protect his friends. He hadn't been a Were then so Derek wouldn't let the younger boy help so he never saw how Stiles was. Hell Derek didn't want Stiles to help either because of his tendencies but Stiles was stubborn. Plus he was the one with all the research, he needed to be around to help out. Stiles was no stranger to danger, Liam was just new to the risks and was shouldering the nonexistent blame. "I'll take the girls home. You did good Liam, you didn't freeze up when Malia got attacked and that made a huge difference."

The girls called out soft goodbyes before turning and following Stiles to the Jeep while Scott held Liam close for a few moments. Once he was sure that the tears had stopped, he handed Liam his helmet and put his own on, both boys hopping onto the motorcycle. Once they were home, Liam shuffled into the kitchen and dropped down on a barstool.

"Is leftover casserole okay?" Scott asked, looking in the fridge for food.

"Yea, sure…" Liam mumbled.

"Stiles is right you know, you're getting better. And you saved Malia from any serious injury by jumping on the Rogue's back like that. You didn't mess up, he was just stronger than any of us thought and completely bowled you over. It's kinda hard to prepare for that."

Liam growled and turned away from his brother, "Stop making excuses for me! I suck at this, I can't find an Anchor and my anger makes everything harder! You should have just let me fall!"

"Don't you say that!" Scott argued, putting down the casserole dish and rushing to his brother's side. "You are my baby brother, I could never have let you fall. I wish… I wish I didn't have to Bite you, I didn't want this life for you but I'd rather you be introduced into the supernatural world than have you dead. I… I can't imagine you not being here Liam…"

Liam sighed and fidgeted on the stool, he knew Scott was right, it wasn't his fault that he ended up turning him. And if he was honest, it wasn't like he wanted to fall to his death, and he hadn't even thought about the repercussions of if the Bite didn't take and his body rejected it. But it was all harder than he had anticipated.

Scott hugged his brother, knowing that some of this was his fault. Back when he was first bitten, he'd done everything he could to keep it from Liam; then when he did find out about it, Scott did his best to disguise his hardships. But it was because he didn't want Liam to freak out and think he wasn't safe anymore, or that he'd ever do anything that might hurt him. And now Liam thought that he was the only one that had a hard time transitioning… He hadn't confided in him when he'd first broken up with Allison, when he thought he'd lost his Anchor. Scott had run to Stiles, asked Derek for help, even asked Mom- anything to keep Liam from seeing his desperation. "I had a hard time too… I know I keep telling you that, and maybe I shouldn't have worked so hard to hide it from you. I just didn't want to scare you. But Liam, you are improving, and I know that you are trying hard. That's what matters, okay? That you're trying. We'll get through this, I promise."

"But what if Malia is mad at me, I almost got Stiles hurt and she loves him… if he got hurt because of me…"

"She'd take it out on whatever creature hurt him, not you. She's had a hard time transitioning as well but even she knows that the only one to blame is the one that does the attacking. Would you ever just attack Stiles?"

"No.. I don't… I don't think so… He's Pack, and he's like… almost a brother, he's been around for years. I couldn't hurt Stiles…"

"Then Malia won't get mad at you. None of us will, I promise. Just, one day at a time okay? It's like lacrosse, just gotta keep practicing."

Liam finally spun around on the stool and threw his arms over Scott's shoulders, burying his face in Scott's neck. "Don't give up on me."

"Never Bro, we're family, and we're Pack. I'm always here for you- always," Scott whispered fiercely, holding Liam tight.


	4. Nurse Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Corey gets stung by a dangerous scorpion and there is nothing anyone can give him to help with the pain. Even Scott is unable to leech the pain… Melissa is on call and her heart breaks for the poor teen so she sits with him, comforting him until the pain finally dies down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompter and I both felt like Melissa should have a moment to shine since she's technically a secondary character. She's very loving and sees a lot of dangerous and heartbreaking stuff in the hospital. Wanted to give her a moment =)

Melissa put a hand over her heart as she listened to the boy screaming; the doctor had just left, mentioning the anesthesiologist- it was the only way to stop his suffering until he healed. Scorpion toxin? She still couldn't believe that… She'd seen some nasty snake bites but it looked like it necrosis and that didn't happen often with scorpions as far as she'd seen. Snake bite, maybe, scorpion sting- unlikely, especially considering the lab's comment on the strength of the toxin. Plus there was the fact that none of the painkillers they were giving him were having any effect on his pain levels… There was something up about this and it made her skin crawl. Taking a deep breath, Melissa opened the door to his room and approached his bed.

"Please, make it stop!" he begged, voice hoarse from all his yelling. At this point he'd be happy if they just took his arm, anything to stop the pain.

"We're bringing someone in to help, I promise," Melissa called out over his screams. She approached his bed and took his hand, despite the safety restraints keeping his wrist pinned to the bed. "Just a few more minutes and it will be better. We're doing our best to help you."

The teen closed his eyes and groaned, wanting to cry but he was too busy screaming… he just needed, something… maybe they mixed up the morphine with something else, that's why it wasn't working… it was too much!

"Just focus on me okay, I'll help you through this," she promised. Melissa continued to hold his hand in one of her own as she reached into wash bin beside his bed with her other. Expertly wringing out the cloth with one hand, she reached up and mopped the sweat off his face. "Just a little while longer, you can hold on for just a little while longer, I know you can."

"I don't want to," he panted. Why did he have to be awake right now? This was a hospital, they were supposed to be experts, they were supposed to HELP!

"We have something that will help you sleep, you'll sleep through the pain okay? We'll figure out what exactly stung you and treat it but until then you can just sleep."

"Sleep?" That sounded great right now. Sleep meant ignoring the burning in his arm, and she promised he could sleep until the pain went away. Before he could ask her anything else the door opened again and he prayed that this was the help she was talking about.

Melissa moved to the head of his bed, still moving the damp cloth over his face as the anesthesiologist approached the boy's IV line. "See, he's got some Phenobarbital for you, it will let you sleep, I promise."

"Just make it stop," He cried out again, pulling against his restraints as the pain fired through his body. He watched with teary eyes as the doctor put a needle into the IV line and injected it with something. Agonizing seconds ticked by, "It isn't working!"

"It will take a few minutes, but it will work," Melissa told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just a few more minutes, stay strong."

He whimpered loudly, "I can't…" He screamed again as the pain spread up his arm.

She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes, no one should ever go through this kind of pain. Luckily the drugs would slow down his brain function and let his body heal, it was the only choice. She continued to whisper things to him, encouraging him to just breathe and focus on her instead of the pain. Gradually his eyes went blank and his breathing evened out; the screams of pain quieted to whimpers and eventually stopped all together. "There you go, just like I promised. Sleep now and when you wake up it will be better."

"I can't promise how long it will take for him to heal, we'll have to monitor him carefully," the doctor told her as he wrote something down on his chart.

"Of course. I just hope we figure out what did it, I've never seen an injury like this before…"

"Us either…" the doctor sighed. He gave one last look before heading off to check on his other patients.

Melissa stayed behind, wiping his face down before grabbing a few gauze pads and medical tape; she added a few drops to his eyes and then softly taped them shut. "Don't want your eyes drying out while you sleep, in case you like to look around while you sleep." It wasn't all that rare for people to go under with their eyes open during surgery and she wanted to make sure this boy didn't have issues with that on top of everything else. "I'll come check on you often alright; I'll help you get through this. Sleep now, you'll be better soon." With one final sigh, Melissa fixed his blankets around him and left the room, heart heavy.


	5. This Sucks (Alive!Allison pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Based off [gifset](http://tweakerwolf.tumblr.com/post/124311733875/thenameislahey-allison-is-really-not-happy-that)) Allison is really upset that she has to stay home and recover from being stabbed while everyone else gets to go to Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turned into a bit of Mommy Argent feels at the end oops XD

Allison sighed as Scott left with Isaac in tow. It… it was a little awkward, given what she had said before losing consciousness. But it was all true, she loved Scott and she had to make sure he knew it, even if she was getting closer to Isaac and Kira had Scott's attention. When she'd finally woken up in the hospital with her dad and Scott by her side, she had wanted to cry, and then the pain hit her, bringing actual tears. It had been a long process, healing in the hospital but now she was finally back at the apartment, almost as good as before. Except she wasn't quite healed yet… there were still some twinges and she couldn't move very fast, or pull her bow back so she wasn't allowed to go down to Mexico.

As Allison looked out the window, she saw Isaac wave before climbing onto the back of Scott's bike. A small smile came to her lips as she waved back. Her relationship with Isaac sure had come a long way since he'd first been turned, he had helped her and her dad out quite a bit. Now he was going to Mexico with everyone to save Derek.

"This is stupid," she mumbled to herself as she turned away.

"What's stupid?" Chris asked, coming into her room to check on her.

"I have to stay here! I want to help… I mean, Derek and I… we… things are still a little rough between us but… he's important to Scott and he's Isaac's original Alpha. He's going to think I don't care about him or something," Allison complained. As much as they had clashed in the previous months, she did care about him, their friendship was just complicated…

Chris sighed and hugged his daughter, "He knows you were attacked, you almost died. You're only Human, you don't heal like they do. I doubt he'll hold that against you. It's more important that you heal properly so you don't endanger yourself in the long run."

Allison sighed heavily, "Yea, I know… The doctors all told me about that. I'm practically all better, doesn't that count…?"

"Well to be honest, you know they are going to Calaveras' right? It isn't exactly… proper for Hunter families to challenge each other," Chris mentioned, despite Araya already having overstepped her bounds. "So even if you weren't hurt in the fight against the Nogitsune, we wouldn't be going to Mexico."

"Are you serious?" Allison huffed. So even if she hadn't messed up and gotten stabbed, she would still be stuck here alone? As much as it sucked to be hurt, at least it made a legitimate excuse for her. "I'm going to eat some breakfast… I just… I'm going to be so bored!"

"So can I trust you to stay inside? I have to go meet up with Deaton about something."

"Yea… I might not like it but Lydia will totally kick my ass if I show up in Mexico… She didn't go through all that for me to risk hurting myself further. Say hey to Deaton for me." Allison hugged her dad and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal. Maybe she'd just sit on the couch and watch tv or something…. Just… wait for everyone to get back…

"This sucks," she mumbled to herself in between bites of her Cheerios, "Bet they're all down there having fun, probably kicking ass and what am I doing? Sitting on my butt eating cereal. Allison Argent, some great Hunter I am…" But her dad and Lydia were both right, if she ended up overexerting herself and then had to go back to the hospital, she'd only be worse off. Still… couldn't one of them have stayed behind to keep her company? Hell she'd even take Malia at this point, the one she knew the least… the two of them could have found something in common with each other right? She looked around the empty apartment, suddenly missing her mom. If Mom were still here, they'd go have a girl's day or something, just the two of them. Mom would know how to cheer her up. Allison sniffled, taking an aggressive bite of Cheerios, "Don't think about Mom… it will only make it worse. I can… I can do this," she whispered to herself.

As she finished her bowl and dropped it off in the sink, Allison went into her bathroom, pulling open the cabinet. After her mom had died, her and Dad had gone through everything and Allison had made sure to keep the few bottles of nail polish her mom used to love. She had half a mind to never ever use them, hold onto them forever. But then they'd dry up and go to waste; so instead, she'd save them for special occasions; times like this when she really missed her, or on her birthday. Besides, she knew the names of each polish, she could order more whenever she ran low. Carefully, Allison reached up and grabbed the shimmery purple color.

"I love you Mom," she whispered, wiping her eyes. She hurried back out to the couch, clearing a spot on the coffee table to perch her feet on. Then she started brushing the deep color onto her fingernails, telling Victoria all about how things have been since she died. By the time she finished both hands, Allison was feeling a lot better; even if she knew her mom was watching over her, it helped to talk as if she was sitting on the couch with her. A weight had been lifted from her chest and Allison leaned back against the cushions, eyes closing. Everyone would be back in a few days and life would go back to normal- or what passed as normal in Beacon Hills. She just had to take it one day at a time.


	6. Nurse Melissa pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More of Melissa taking care of Corey pls pls pls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert of how things work at a hospital sooooo sorry if I get some of the details wrong. I left it fairly vague for that reason XD

Melissa had stayed busy in the days since they'd put the boy in the induced coma; no one had come forward with any information on him though, he still didn't have a name. Melissa came in to check on him all the time though, taking a few minutes to check on his arm and everything else. She spoke with him while she was in there too, despite the fact that half the doctors said coma patients couldn't hear or register their surroundings. Melissa was one of those that had faith her words were comforting him, in some small way, while he was asleep.

"So, it's been about 6 days and I've been the only one in here to visit you… besides the other nurses of course. Your arm is looking a lot better, hopefully we can let you wake up soon. Then you can tell us your name… I'm sure you have a family. I'd love to call them and tell them we found you, that you're okay." Melissa sighed and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few hours, stay strong."

-Next day-

It was about time to wake up the boy, Melissa hurried to finish her rounds, wanting to be there as he woke up… it might not mean much but she hoped that she was a semi familiar face. She'd have to do until they could find his parents. Finished with her rounds, she hurried down the hall and slipped into his room, sighing with relief when she saw the doctor still getting everything ready.

"Hey, is it okay that I'm here?"

The doctor smiled at her, "Yea, you've been pretty preoccupied with him. It's nice to see to the nurses here still try so hard. I know how easy it is to just lose that spark and get lost in the grind… happens to us doctors too."

Melissa nodded and moved closer to the bed, she slid her hand into the boy's; they'd removed the restraints the same day they'd put him under. It was easier to tend to him that way, and since he was going to be out for a few days, there wasn't much risk. "You ready to wake back up? I'm sure you are, probably have a list of people you want us to call."

She waited as the doctor finally started waking him up, the brain activity monitor slowly speeding up. A few minutes passed before his eyes finally flicked open, slowly registering the room. He turned his head and looked at Melissa between long blinks, eyes brightening a little when he recognized her.

"Don't try to talk yet, you still have a breathing tube, we can't take that out until you're fully awake," Melissa told him, seeing that his jaw was moving a bit.

Very sluggishly, the boy raised his free hand to his face, having a bit of trouble working the muscles; he lightly touched the mask around his mouth, suddenly aware of the strange feel of it going down his throat. He did smile when Melissa squeezed his hand, her reassurance meant a lot.

"Do you remember why you're in here?"

There was a brief moment while he thought about her question but then he nodded and raised his arm a few inches off the bed, showing her where the bandages were.

Melissa smiled, "Good. There isn't much risk of serious amnesia after waking up from an induced coma but we still like to make sure your brain is waking up just fine. Are you in any serious pain?"

He shook his head but then pointed to his throat and wrinkled his nose.

"Uncomfortable?" A nod. Melissa gave him a sympathetic smile, "Yea those are never fun, and I'm sure you're going to be a little sore once we take it out but you needed it. We should be able to take it out soon."

On the other side of the bed, the doctor nodded, "Yea, his vitals are all stable, even if he's still a little sluggish- that's normal. You were out for a few days so your muscles aren't going to respond well at first but there shouldn't be any serious signs of atrophy. Do you know your name?"

Nod.

"That's good, we were concerned since you didn't have any I.D. on you so we have no contact information," Melissa explained.

"Well before we do anything else, let's go ahead and take that breathing tube out, so that way we can communicate better."

The doctor leaned over the bed and unhooked the bag and medical tape. "Here we go, it will help if you cough, although it's almost impossible not to when removing these. Just breathe in through your nose and stay calm, it's going to feel weird."

Melissa felt his grip tighten just a bit in her hand as he nodded to the doctor. As soon as the doctor started pulling it out, he closed his eyes, not liking the feeling but he did as he was told. Soon he was coughing against his shoulder, sucking in air on his own.

"Ow," he rasped. The nurse was right, he was a little sore but, at least he could talk now.

"Here, just a few small sips," Melissa said, offering him a straw.

The boy smiled gratefully and drank some water, holding it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, hoping to get rid of the dry feeling. After he swallowed, he looked over at Melissa, the nurse that had been there, trying to help him. "My name is Corey."

"Nice to meet you Corey, now I have a name to put to your face," she smiled.

Then their attention was back on the doctor as he explained what had happened to him in the last few days and what was to come. Corey didn't really have any questions about his health so he let the doctor go, knowing Melissa was going to stay and get some information from him. Once he gave her his home phone number, and explaining why his parents hadn't called looking for him, Melissa promised to call them.

"Before I go, I'll show you some simple exercises you can do in here by yourself, to help wake up your muscles, okay?"

"Okay."

She started with some simple arm and hand movements, showing him on one of his arms and then waiting for him to try it with his other arm. The she untucked the blanket and showed him a few for his legs.

"The easiest way to get your back and abdominal muscles feeling better is to raise the bed and sit up. You'll have the bed to support you while your muscles get used to holding your body up. Then you can try sitting forward for a little bit and then lean back onto the bed. It's okay to get tired after just a few minutes of doing these exercises though, your body takes awhile to wake up and get back into the swing of things. Once you get better at sitting up on your own, I'll be happy to wheel you around, so you can get a change of scenery," she promised.

"Thank you, for helping," Corey whispered, voice still rough.

"Will you be okay, I'm going to go call your parents now," she asked, not wanting to leave him alone if he wasn't ready yet.

He nodded though, "Yea, I'll be here, working on my muscles. Not like I'm going anywhere."

She couldn't tell by his voice but the smile that he gave her told her that he was joking instead of upset about his predicament. That was good, he had spirit- he'd be up and walking around in no time, she was sure of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left his background very vague since well, we know NOTHING about him XD I use the name Corey because the person that gave me the prompt used it. They said that it wasn't actually mentioned on the show but they'd done some searching and found his name listed in the credits somewhere. I didn't use it in the first drabble to avoid any confusion (even though it was listed in the prompt) but I couldn't exactly get away with leaving him nameless in this one. Hope you enjoyed more of Nurse Melissa! =D


	7. Allison's Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Allison Argent keeping her code even in death; young girls walking home alone and feeling intimidated by the men leering at them from the other side of the street. They are joined by a stranger who offers to walk them home, laughing with them and keeping them close. When they finally get home and turn to thank her, the mysterious stranger is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ghost!Allison means acknowledging that Allison died but I saw this prompt on Tumblr and it just hit me. I couldn't -not- write it so here it is =)

Carly frowned to herself as she separated from her friends… maybe she should just stay at Kim's house, it wasn't too late to change her mind. But as she watched her friends keep walking down the street without a second thought, Carly felt like she was being a baby. It was just a few blocks! Plus she had her pepper spray in her purse and a great scream if anyone tried anything. She steeled her nerves and headed off to her house, telling herself over and over that it was going to be fine. As she came to the first alleyway, Carly froze, terrified of walking past, even though it was getting late and she needed to get home. So she took a few steps out into the empty street, giving herself more space from the dark area and sped past, hands clenched tight and heart racing.

"See, nothing to be afraid of," she whispered to herself as soon as it was a few feet behind her. But then she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps; the only place they could have come from was the alley. If she glanced over her shoulder then surely the person would realize how nervous she was (as if it wasn't obvious already) and that would make the situation worse. Carly decided to just keep walking at a brisk pace, ignoring the person behind her and hoping it was just a coincidence that they were walking in the same direction as her. The person may or may not have gotten closer, it was hard to tell, and Carly was so intent on listening to the footsteps that she nearly had a heart attack when the shop door in front of her suddenly opened. She may or may not have let out an undignified scream.

"Oh hey… sorry, I didn't see you there," the brunette said, giving her a dazzling smile. "Gotta love late night snack runs right?"

"Um, yea…" Carly agreed absentmindedly. She was about to move past the other girl when she noticed the glare she was giving to the mysterious person behind her. The new girl leaned in a little closer, never taking her eyes off the other person.

"Which way are you going? I'll walk with you… I don't like the looks of that guy behind you," she offered, linking their arms together to let Carly know it wasn't up for discussion.

Carly sagged with relief, surely the guy wouldn't try something now that there were two of them, right? "I've got just a few more blocks to go, this way," she answered quietly, carefully gesturing with her hand so the guy couldn't see.

"Let's go then," she smiled. "So what are you doing out at 10 on a school night?"

"I was having a study session with my friends at the library. Went on a little later than we planned and I'm the only one that lives down this way. So I have to walk alone… kinda sucks… but I've never had to do it this late at night," Carly confessed. "Aren't you afraid of being out alone this late?"

The brunette looked at her, "Me? No." With a skilled flick of her wrist, Allison whipped out the ring dagger she had hidden in her wrist sheath. "I know the most painful place to put this, but don't worry, I've never actually had to use it. Most creeps see it and realize I'm not someone to mess with." Might be a bit of a lie but she didn't want to scare the poor girl more than she already was.

Carly felt a shiver pass through her at the sight of the blade, was that even legal to carry? Should she be scared of her? No, as she looked into her companion's eyes, she felt no fear- this other girl just wanted her to get home safe. Well, she didn't want to offend her new friend with a sudden silence so she asked the first question that came to mind, "So um, what school do you go to?"

Allison paused, unsure of how to answer… what if this girl went to Beacon Hills, it would be weird if they'd never seen each other before. No one else had asked this question, but she was still new to the ghost thing. "I'm home schooled actually. My dad didn't really like any of the school in town- he's super picky."

"Oh cool, I remember I had asked to be home schooled when I was little… it sounded exciting but my parents didn't agree. I go to Bear Creek by the way."

Allison asked about her classes, hoping to take her mind off the creep that was still following them; plus that was fewer details that Allison had to provide about her own nonexistent life… she could always just tell her about her time back before she died but… that was still too hard for her to think about. She was just here to protect those that cannot protect themselves, in any situation.

They finally approached the end of the block, the street turning residential now, if that guy continued to follow them, he may find out where Carly lived and that would make Allison's hard work all for naught. "Wait here, I'm going to have a word with this guy, he just isn't getting the hint," Allison told her companion.

Carly sucked in a breath, did that mean she was going to flash her knife at him or what? She wasn't going to end up a witness to a stabbing was she? And what if he got mad and ended up becoming aggressive? Carly wasn't sure she'd be able to help this girl if things got dangerous; she'd be more of a liability than any help.

Allison pulled away from the girl and spun to face their shadow, "Hey Creep, time for you to just go home!" She stepped closer to him, wanting his attention on her.

"I am going home… I happen to live on this block, geez, can't I just happen to be going this way?" he smirked.

An obvious lie. She wouldn't have appeared here if this girl wasn't in danger- that wasn't the way her spirit manifested. "If that's the case, why don't you go first, we'll wait for you to go home and then we'll be on our way."

The guy scowled, the girl knew he was lying. Fine, whatever, he'd try something else. "You two looked lonely, thought I'd offer some company. It's late, girls like yourselves shouldn't be out here alone."

"Yea or else creeps like you will try something," Allison spat out, taking a few more steps towards him. She used her body to block the other girl's view, not wanting her to see what was about to happen. Using the same hand that had her ring dagger, Allison brought her arm up to his chest like she was going to push him away. Instead she phased her hand through his chest, watching as his face paled at the cold, surreal pain he was feeling. "Go back the way you came and leave her alone. If you try this again, I will find you and I won't be so nice next time," she whispered. With that she pulled her hand free and he dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

Satisfied, Allison spun around, a bright smile on her face. She looped arms with the other girl again, pulling her away from the creep on the ground. "Told you, one look and most people realize they'd rather not get cut open."

Carly just stared at the brunette next to her, amazed that someone her age could be so fearless. Thankfully it looked like she hadn't actually stabbed him, so the cops shouldn't be knocking on her door tomorrow asking questions. But he definitely got the point to leave them alone, his footsteps had sped away as soon as he'd come to his senses. They spent the rest of the walk home talking about a boy that Carly liked. Her new friend walked her all the way to her front down, making sure she got in okay, Carly really appreciated that. As she turned the key and unlocked her door, Carly turned to say goodnight but the space beside her was empty. Startled, Carly looked around, wondering if maybe the girl had taken a few steps back towards the sidewalk but she wasn't on the lawn either. Instead, Carly found her, standing under a streetlight about 4 houses down… How? The brunette waved before turning away and disappearing. Carly blinked a few times, not really sure what she'd just witnessed; a shiver passed through her and she heard a whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight," Carly whispered back, smiling despite being completely unsure if she was losing her mind or not. All that mattered was she got home safe, she was happy for that.


	8. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The events from when Agent McCall ended up knocking Scott down the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael McCall is drunk in this drabble; since it was explained by Melissa that she told "a drunk to get out of the house" I'm going off the assumption that he wasn't the greatest person when he'd been drinking. That being said, I can't see him purposefully hurting Scott so that part is an accident.  
> He's mean but all in all this story isn't that graphic with violence, it's mostly just yelling and then the fall down the stairs. Still, if a drunken argument isn't your thing, you don't have to read this one =) since I didn't go into that much detail with the fight this one is rather short.

"Dammit Melissa! What the fuck is the problem? I always go out for drinks with a few of the guys on Friday nights, you know that!" Rafe yelled, scowling at his wife.

"No, you go out for drink every night with or without your buddies! You come home and you drink some more! Look, you have a glass in your hand right now! What is it? Whiskey? Or Tequila?" Melissa shot back, absolutely tired of Rafe's drinking. She knew he worked a stressful job but that did not excuse his behavior. He wasn't the loving man she married when he got like this.

"Get off my ass, I can drink what I want in my own home!"

Melissa held in a scream of frustration, knowing that it wasn't fair for Scott to be hearing this. Rafe didn't really seem to care one way or another, like he didn't realize he was keeping their son up past his bedtime with his loud voice.

"Dad… w-why are you yelling at Mommy?" Scott whimpered. He had been in his room, trying to sleep but they were being so loud. This wasn't the first time it had happened but… Daddy had never been this loud before. He was worried.

"Scott, go back to bed, you are supposed to be asleep," Rafe told his son, frowning.

"Obviously he can't sleep when we're fighting like this."

"We wouldn't be fighting if you just let me drink in peace," he countered, voice getting louder.

Scott sniffled and ran up to his dad, "Don't be mad at Mommy, please." He tugged on his dad's pants, trying to get his attention.

Rafe grumbled to Scott, "Stop it, I said go to bed."

"Come read me a story, then I'll go to bed," Scott said. Stories made everything better!

Melissa blinked away her tears, Scott was just trying to help diffuse the situation and she could see that Rafe was just getting angrier. "I'll read you a story Sweetie."

"No, he's old enough to just go to bed when he's told! Stop tugging on my pants!" Rafe jerked his leg back while reaching down to push Scott's hand away. But his hands were heavy from drinking and he ended up shoving his son harder than he intended. Time slowed as he watched Scott lose his balance, arms flailing as gravity pulled him down the stairs. Scott tumbled and bounced down the stairs, landing with a resounding thud at the bottom, his head bouncing off the hardwood floor.

"Scott!" Melissa cried out, racing past him as he stood there in shock. His glass fell from his numb fingers, hoping that his son was okay. He couldn't do anything but stand there silently, watching as Melissa looked him over. In the few moments it took Scott to finally open his eyes again, it felt like a lifetime had passed.

Scott looked around, eyes still glazed, "Mommy?"

"I'm right here baby, Mommy's right here." Melissa looked at him, terrified that he might have a concussion. He was so young and had blacked out for a moment… he needed to go to the hospital… She looked up at her husband, son in her arms. "Get out."

Rafe flinched at the venom in her voice, taking a step back as if that would protect him from her wrath.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, I do not want to see you in this house when we get home," Melissa warned him before grabbing her purse and heading to the front door.

He knew she was right, in the time between Scott falling and him opening his eyes, his buzz had faded. The cold pit of stress was back in his stomach and he had a nasty taste in him mouth. "I'm… I'm a horrible father…" Rafe went into the bedroom, grabbing small overnight bag, and began throwing some essentials into it.


	9. Monster (Liam pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Liam's parents find out about his Werewolf status; he freaks out about it before they can and runs to Scott's for reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Liam's parents. This is all going off of what I gathered from a friend. They told me about Liam's first discussion with Scott about his being a "monster" and his parents reactions to what had happened. Then I figured I wanted at least one of his parents to be more sympathetic while one had a more believable reaction of WTF! That's not to say his mom doesn't love him though, she's just not good with sudden surprises like this XD  
> There isn't much of concern in this drabble except that Liam is very very anxious and close to having an attack but Scott calms him down before it gets super bad. I left the ending vague, in case anyone wants me to continue; I didn't go on longer since I figured I'd be going passed the scope of the original prompt. Hope you enjoy it =D

Liam was in his room, focusing on relaxing, like Scott told him. He'd gotten worked up again and ended up shifting… he didn't need this right now! He should be working on his homework, not trying to make his fangs go away! Scott made it look so easy; and then there was Stiles, having all this information about it… Liam just couldn't get a grasp on it… he was a horrible Beta, even Stiles knew more than he did!

"Son are you okay? Your Mom said she heard-"

Liam looked up, heart leaping to his throat at the sudden invasion; he'd been so focused on calming down that he didn't hear his parents approaching the door. Why didn't he think to lock it?! Now he was standing here, wolfed out and his parents were staring at him. He started to hyperventilate, taking a step away from them. His stepdad looked concerned, probably thinking that Liam had some horrible contagious disease. Liam whimpered and looked at his mom, hoping to explain himself but when he saw the look on her face he staggered back. It was that look, the same look as before… he was a monster- he'd been right, just like he told Scott…

"Liam?" His stepdad took a small step into the room but Liam turned and fled.

Thankfully he'd opened his window, liking the breeze more than just a fan; Liam would have dove through the closed window if it meant getting away from that look. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Liam disappeared, feet pounding on the pavement. The only good thing was that it was dark out, if he stuck to backyards, no one should really see him like this. Liam didn't even think about where he was running, trusting his feet to take him somewhere safe. That was how he found himself on Scott's roof, opening his window and crawling inside. His was a mess, whimpering and crying, pacing back and forth with his clawed hands covering his face.

"Liam, what?" Scott asked, startling up from his desk. He'd gotten better at listening in on his surroundings but he hadn't been expecting his Beta to barge in so unceremoniously. "Hey, calm down, you have to talk to me okay, use your words."

"I was right! I'm a monster!" Liam shouted.

Scott said a silent thank you that his mom wasn't home trying to sleep, then he registered what Liam had said. "Monster? Why, did you do something?" He had already scented the air, trying to figure out what has going on, he didn't get any blood, just a lot of stress. So hopefully that meant that he hadn't attacked anyone.

"My parents saw me! I shifted because I got frustrated with my homework and I was trying to calm down. I must have been making noise or something… I don't know! But then my stepdad opened the door, Mom saw me too!"

"Okay this isn't the end of the world. My mom and the Sheriff know that I'm a Werewolf and they don't hate me. Even Allison's dad knows and he's a Hunter-"

"No you don't get it, she had that same look on her face Scott, just like before! I'm a monster, I can't control it!" By now tears were streaming down Liam's cheeks, his words slurred a bit by his fangs.

Scott could tell that he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, his heart was racing and his breathing was way too irregular. This was his Beta, he needed to do something, he needed to help. But Liam didn't react to things the same way Stiles did… Scott knew how to help Stiles, but how did he help Liam? And idea came to mind, Scott stepping forward and reaching out to stop Liam's frantic movements. He pulled Liam's hands away from his face and lifted his chin to make eye contact. Then Scott flashed his red eyes at Liam, throwing control into his voice, "Calm down."

Liam felt his body go limp at Scott's words, thankful that his Alpha was there to catch him.

"There you go, just relax, we'll figure this out, okay. Did your parents say anything? Threaten you?"

"They just stared at me, my Mom with that same look as when I destroyed the car… she'll never want to see me again. It was bad enough after the car thing, she wouldn't speak to me for days- she was scared of me Scott! I can't go back now!"

Scott rubbed his back, holding him close as his heart gradually slowed. "My mom didn't talk to me for a few days after she saw me either… It's a big thing to try and grasp. You just have to give them time. They'll see that you aren't a monster, I promise. Just let them get used to the idea. Let me see your phone, I'll call them and see how they are doing."

"Okay… if they even answer…" Liam sniffed and took a deep breath, gathering his nerves. "Oh crap, I don't… I left it on my desk…"

"Well, you know their numbers right? I'll just call from my phone, it's fine." Scott pulled Liam to his feet and gently sat him on the bed before handing him his phone to dial. Scott stood, gathering his wits, readying himself for the slew of questions.

Liam fell over, curling up on the bed and humming to himself; maybe if he hummed he wouldn't hear all the hateful things his parents were going to say. He jumped when Scott tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your mom didn't answer, do you have your stepdad's number?"

Liam quickly typed it in for him and handed it back, what did it mean that she didn't answer? Some times she didn't answer the phone if it was from an unknown number… but with Liam out and about, looking like a monster, wouldn't she have answered?

"Hello, Dr. Geyer? Ye..yes this is about Liam. I'm a friend of his- ye..yes he's fine," Scott answered, pausing here and there as he was interrupted. "No, I'll have to decline, Liam isn't… he's not in a mood to talk. I just wanted to clear the air- yes I'm his friend, he's safe in my home… Ye-yes Dr. Geyer, I know of his condition and I've been doing my best to help him with it. He is still Liam, but he is also more now but you have my word that he'd never harm you or Mrs. Dunbar. You just caught him off guard and he's scared- he didn't want you to see this side of him. I'll tell him, thank you."

Liam watched as Scott hung up and came to sit by his feet. "Wha-what did he say? Did he yell, was he mad? Did he tell you to make sure I never come home again?"

"No, he did none of those things. He's so relieved that you're okay- he tried calling you immediately but realized that you'd left your phone behind. He admitted that he thought about going through it but didn't have the slightest idea on who to call, not wanting to give away your possible condition-"

"He didn't yell?"

Scott blinked, "No he didn't… does he normally?"

"No, he doesn't, not since they figured out that I had I.E.D. he wanted to show me that it's possible to stay calm, even when you don't want to. Of course he doesn't have I.E.D. like I do but I mean… it helps to see him rein in his anger. Mom hasn't really tried, every time she gets mad she just lets it all out, regardless of who is around to feel the wrath. Mom has never been good at holding in her feelings, that's why she looked at me that way… like I was a monster- because that's how she really feels!"

"Hey, your mom just has a hard time adjusting. You said it took her awhile to be normal around you right, after the car incident? So she'll need some time to adjust to this too. I mean, look at how you took the news, it's not something you hear every day you know. I didn't believe Stiles at first when he told me what I was; we grow up believing that it's all fake. But she'll come around, just like my mom. Right now your dad just wants to make sure you're okay. You can stay here tonight and we can go see him in the morning. That sound okay?"

Liam sighed and hiccupped slightly, "Yea I guess… Will you take me away, if he starts to get mad?"

"Of course, I won't let him do anything to hurt you. I'll even make sure he's in the house all alone, that he won't have someone there waiting to try and take you away. But he seems genuinely concerned for you, I don't think he'll do anything like that."

Liam just nodded and leaned into Scott, unsure of how to feel about anything right now. But at least he was calm now, thanks to Scott. They'll deal with the rest in the morning… Liam just hoped he still had a home to go to after all of this.


	10. The Stilinskis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stilinski family oneshot- Claudia is alive and well, Stiles is about 5 or 6, bath time and movie night, sleepy Stiles (maybe Stiles has a nightmare).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this has any errors, I wrote it pretty fast and then just quickly reread and fixed a few things. I've been busy with this awesome scavenger hunt so this one was sitting in my box for awhile and I wanted to get it posted.

"Stiles, where are you?" Claudia called out, playing hide-and-seek with her son. As she entered the kitchen, she could see his feet sticking out from under the table cloth and she smiled to herself. "Is he in the sink? No…. how about the cupboard? Not there either." She slowly moved closer to the table, smiling to herself as he heard Stiles trying to quiet his giggles. Suddenly she crouched down and lifted up the table cloth, "There you are!"

"You found me," Stiles laughed, jumping into her arms.

Just then they heard the squad car pull up, John was home finally. "Who's that?"

"Daddy!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air and ran to the front door.

John opened the front door and Stiles was immediately wrapped around his knees, "Hey Kiddo, how are you?"

"Good! Mommy and I were playing," Stiles yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

"Let Daddy in the door," Claudia laughed, scooping up her child. "How was work today?"

"Boring and safe, mostly just writing traffic tickets," he replied, taking off his jacket and duty belt. "Nothing like an easy day though, that means I don't have to write a bunch of reports."

"And it means you get to come home safe," Claudia added, kissing him. "I was just getting ready to start dinner, in between playing with Stiles. Just going to make some fetticcini alfredo does that sound okay?"

John smiled, "Sounds delicious."

"Yummy alfredo!" Stiles called out, wanting to participate.

Claudia laughed, "I know you like alfredo, it's one of your favorites! Want to help me make it while Daddy takes a shower?"

"'K!" With that, Stiles hurried into the kitchen and opened the cupboard with the pasta in it.

"Try not to make a mess Kiddo," John called over his shoulder as he went up the stairs.

"Flat pasta?" Stiles asked.

Claudia nodded, "Yup, flat pasta."

It didn't take long for them to get the pasta boiling and Claudia had made a huge batch of alfredo sauce earlier, keeping some frozen. All she had to do was warm some up in a pot, easy! By the time John was all clean and dressed again, Claudia was draining the pasta and getting ready to add it to the sauce.

"Smells good," he said, coming into the kitchen and pulling out some bowls.

Stiles smiled at his dad, "I helped! I got to stir!"

"I bet you were the best stirrer in the world."

He beamed at the praise, carrying a few forks to the table while his mom started dishing out the food. Dinner was quick, Stiles and John both hungry; Claudia was happy to sit and eat while John told them more about his day. Then Stiles of course wanted to help with the dishes, using his special stool to stand at the sink and rinse them.

"Okay Stiles, bath time," Claudia called out, already in the bathroom.

"Movie night?" he countered.

"We can do a movie after your bath, but only if you don't take a long time," she laughed. Sometimes Stiles just got so into his toys, he'd recreate an entire world and stay in there until the water was cold.

"Can you wash my hair then? I'm bad at washing hair…"

Usually it was okay that Stiles wasn't the best at washing his own hair, he liked it super short so it wasn't like it was hard to keep clean in the first place. But sometimes it deserved a good washing, plus it would ensure Stiles didn't get distracted. "Yea, I'll help you with your hair, get undressed."

Stiles nodded and closed the door, tugging his shirt over his head while Claudia filled the tub. "No splashing this time," she reminded him, not wanting a bath herself.

"'K."

When the tub was full of warm water, Stiles carefully climbed in and pulled one of his toy boats closer to him. Claudia let him play while she washed his back and shoulders, knowing that he neglected those parts as well.

"Here, wash your feet and I'll shampoo."

Stiles lifted a leg out of the water, tongue sticking out as he bent forward and started soaping up his leg while his mom scrubbed his head. "Hey Mom… what movie should we watch?"

"I don't know… what are you in the mood for?"

He finished his right leg and started on his left, shrugging, "Not really sure…we watched a lot of Land Before Time… But I like Cera! She's awesome and tough!"

Claudia smiled, "Yea but I think Daddy wants a break from Cera and Littlefoot. Why not Chicken Run, you like that movie right?"

"Yea! That's a good one!"

"Okay, we'll watch Chicken Run then, look up, time to rinse."

After rinsing his hair, Stiles finished washing his torso and let Claudia start draining the tub. He stayed in for a few moments, playing with his boats as they got pulled towards the drain, "Oh nooooo whirpool! Abandon ship!"

He finally climbed out with most of the water was gone and he was getting cold, letting his mom wrap him up in a towel.

"Upstairs, find some clean jammies! I'll start the movie."

Stiles opened the door and then turned around, "Can I have popcorn, please?"

"Okay, popcorn too," Claudia agreed.

"Yay!"

Claudia went into the kitchen and pulled out the air popper, pouring in a good amount of kernels and turning it on.

"Ooh, popcorn too?" John asked, hearing the popper turn on from the living room.

"Can't have a movie night without some popcorn right?"

"Too true, please tell me we're not watching Littlefoot again tonight," John asked.

Claudia laughed, "You're in luck, I talked him into watching Chicken Run."

"Oh good, I like that one, it's really good-"

"Chickens!" Stiles yelled, running back down the stairs. He had even grabbed his favorite stuffed lion, wanting him to see the movie too. He hurried to the movie collection and looked for Chicken Run, taking a few minutes to find the right tape. As he pulled it out of its cover and slid it into the VCR, Claudia was coming in with a big bowl of popcorn. "Ready?" Stiles asked. When both parents nodded, he went and turned off the lights, jumping in between his parents to hold the bowl. It didn't take long for Stiles to chow down on the yummy snack in front of him but as the movie progressed he quickly forgot about it, John taking the bowl from his lap. Stiles started yawning when the chickens finally freed themselves and were living the free life in a pasture.

"Good movie," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"And now it looks like bed time," John commented, rubbing Stiles's short hair.

"Teeth brushing first, then bed time," Claudia reminded him.

Stiles lifted his arms up, lion in one hand- he wanted John to carry him up to the bathroom.

"You're getting big, soon I won't be able to carry you," John kidded, easily lifting his son from the couch.

Stiles didn't make a comment, just laid his head on John's shoulder and smiled, happy to be carried. Claudia was satisfied that John would help him brush his teeth so she started rewinding the movie and took the now empty bowl into the kitchen to be washed. Upstairs, John helped Stiles put some toothpaste onto his brush and then started the timer. Stiles was once again on his special little stool that let him reach the sink and see himself in the mirror. When the timer went off, Stiles rinsed and put his tooth brush away.

"All clean now," he said, smiling to show his dad his clean teeth.

"Yup, all clean, ready for bed now?"

"Mmhmm," Stiles mumbled. He climbed into bed and let John tuck the covers up under his chin.

"Good night Stiles, want the light on?"

"Please."

Stiles's eyes were already closed by the time John turned off the big light and plugged in the sun night light. As he exited, he left the door open a crack, just in case he needed to go to the bathroom. Then he joined Claudia back downstairs.

About an hour later, both of them heard Stiles cry out and they raced upstairs, turning on his overhead light.

"Stiles?"

"She w-was trying t-t-to eat me!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Claudia sat down on the bed, cradling him, "Who was trying to eat you?"

"The chicken lady! She was mad, I helped the chickens escape so since she had no chickens, she wanted to eat me!"

John sighed, well no more Chicken Run right before bed time… When they'd first gotten the movie, John had thought it was a little dark for Stiles but Claudia wanted to give it a chance. Stiles had a lot of questions but he had mostly enjoyed the movie, since none of the main chickens actually got eaten. He hadn't had nightmares before, but normally Stiles would watch the movie during lunch time.

"It was just a dream, the chicken lady isn't here, you're safe with us," Claudia soothed, rubbing his back.

"Promise?"

"We promise, no one is going to eat you, Daddy is here to protect you."

"That's right, I'd arrest the chicken lady if she tried that, it's illegal to eat people, especially kids," John told him.

"Besides, the chickens would have taken you with them to the green pasture, they wouldn't have left you behind," Claudia added on.

Stiles sniffled, calming down some, "Yea… I'd go with the chickens… not stay on the boring farm."

Claudia kissed his temple, "Want some warm milk, it will help you go back to sleep."

"Yea…"

Stiles went down to the kitchen with his parents, his mom warming up a small glass for him. He slowly sipped at it while his parents told him about all kinds of adventures the chickens are probably having, helping his mind focus on the happy part of the movie. By the time he finished his milk, his eyes were dry and he was yawning again. Once again John carried him up to his room, Claudia helping to tuck him in this time. Both of them whispered good night and kissed him on the forehead. They sat with him a few minutes, making sure he was asleep again before leaving. This time he stay asleep until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, feel free to send me a request and I'll do my best =D  
> thanks for reading!


	11. Inhaler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In Season 5, Scott has an asthma attack, Stiles is the one to help him in place of Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it =D I haven't seen the episode, I was just going off the information I was able to read on the wiki page (which does a good job at recapping the episodes). I also have no idea why exactly Scott was having the asthma attack, since I'm totally in the dark about this season XD so hopefully the drabble isn't too far off. I left parts like that vague on purpose since I don't know the real reason.
> 
> Just a short example of the friendship Scott and Stiles have =D

Scott couldn't breathe, his chest was tight, his throat closing- asthma attack? He hadn't had an asthma attack since he was Bit! Was it the memory? Did the flashback cause the sudden flare up? His mind was starting to go fuzzy as he struggled for air; he fell to his knees, hand at his chest. He vaguely registered, Mrs. Finch calling out for help but that wasn't as important right now. Scott tried to remember how he dealt with this as a kid but his brain wasn't working…

Stiles was walking to class, Malia at his side when he heard some kids yelling about needing an inhaler, it was an emergency. The two of them immediately spun around, looking for the person in need. The kid in question spotted Stiles and ran over, words all tumbling out of his mouth.

"Stiles, dude, Scott needs his inhaler, where is it?"

Malia frowned, "He doesn't have-"

Stiles didn't even pause, sprinting to his locker, "I have his spare, I've always kept it in my locker… shit, an asthma attack, now?" He wasted no time in entering his combination and grabbing the inhaler off his top shelf. "Where is he?"

"AP Bio class, this way!"

The three of them ran towards the class, Stiles terrified for what this might mean for his friend. He slid into the classroom, barely staying on his feet, eyes locking on Scott by the teacher's desk. "Malia, make sure they give us some space," Stiles said, moving towards his best friend. Then as an afterthought, he turned towards her, a hurried but gentle smile, "Be nice about it though."

Malia nodded and gently started to push the students away from Scott and Stiles, giving them the space he asked for.

Stiles was beside Scott, softly calling out his name, holding up the inhaler, "Come on Scott, I've got your inhaler, here." But Scott wasn't paying attention, he was wheezing and staring at the floor. "Dude, Scott, come on, you need this," Stiles pushed, waving the inhaler in front of Scott's eyes. But it wasn't working. Stiles thought back to the times he had panic attacks, needing something to ground him… maybe that was what Scott needed right now. And he needed it in a hurry. Quickly, Stiles shifted behind Scott, pulling Scott's back to his chest, chin hooked over his shoulder so they were ear to ear. The two of them were in their own world now, ignoring the sounds of everyone around them. "Scotty, it's me, Stiles, I'm here for you. Just me and you here, listen to my heart." Stiles knew that with the way his heart was beating, Scott would have no trouble picking up on it. His arms were wrapped around Scott's chest, hand over top of Scott's own.

Despite the fact that Scott was struggling to breathe, Stiles noticed the moment he relaxed in his arms, was brought back to the moment. Stiles held the inhaler to his mouth and pumped it as Scott inhaled. Millions of times of helping Scott came flooding back, knowing to listen, monitor if he needed another pump or not. But the effects were clear enough- Scott wasn't wheezing as bad and his shoulders were more relaxed.

"There ya go, just relax and breathe," he murmured, hand rubbing Scott's chest.

"I don't know what happened…I just, all of a sudden…" Scott muttered, eyes narrowed as he thought about what might have caused this.

"We'll figure it out, that's not the issue right now… just, we didn't- I didn't go through all this crap with you, to lose you to an asthma attack now Scotty."

Scott coughed out a laugh, feeling a lot better than before, "You aren't gonna lose me that easily." He brought his arm up to grab Stiles's wrist. "I'm glad you're here, you always have my back."

"Yea, always," Stiles agreed.


	12. Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek has left Beacon Hills, and Stiles hasn't adjusted; he keeps going to the loft, complaining mindlessly as he goes to raid the fridge, but there's nothing there. But still, Stiles goes back time after time, finding comfort in the empty loft, even if Derek is gone. Maybe… maybe he'll come back and help them figure all this out. Sometimes he just sits, silently, waiting, hoping. Then one day he goes into the loft, rambling like always, regardless that no one is there to hear him. He opens the fridge and pulls out a can of his favorite soda, hoping onto the counter and taking a sip. He stops, because there is Derek, eating breakfast, staring at him. He came back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the tumblr post I got the prompt from, doesn't specify what season this takes place in (since I didn't watch 4 or 5 I can't be sure) so Allison is still around, Kira is around, and Isaac. It's basically at an unspecific time although Erica and Boyd are both dead -sniffle- I didn't have any idea what to do with Peter so I just left him out XD

"Hey, so like, pleeeeease tell me you know something about faery circles, 'cause we're getting absolutely nowhere," Stiles called out as he walked to the fridge. Derek didn't usually just volunteer information until they needed it, and Stiles was hoping he actually had information to give this time. Deaton wasn't helping at all, which was totally frustrating. Stiles reached halfway into the fridge before pausing, hand touching air, the fridge completely empty. "Oh yea… you aren't here… Right…"

He looked around the loft, seeing just how empty the place looked- it wasn't like Derek had kept the loft full of personal items anyways but there was a definitely air of emptiness now. Stiles wandered over to the couch and sat down. What were they supposed to do now? Derek was the most experienced out of all of them, not counting Deaton, who liked to speak in riddles. With him gone, they had no one to turn to.

"Guess I should just head home then, no point in staying…"

Stiles sighed and stood up, heading to the door. A few days later though, Stiles found himself there again, automatically calling out to Derek before catching himself.

"It's just familiar, that's all. It's where we just to troubleshoot everything. Who says I can't like being here, maybe it helps me concentrate or something." Stiles felt a tad ridiculous, trying to justify himself to no one- he was here alone after all. He set his laptop down on the coffee table and found his usual plug in the wall, powering it up.

"Now, let's see if I can't figure out something about this faery issue we're having..."

The time passed quickly enough, his phone going off a few hours later; his dad wanted to know if Chinese food was good for dinner. "Is it dinner time already? Wow." He stood with a groan, not moving at all for a few hours left him stiff, his eyes tired.

The days passed, Stiles finding himself going to the loft more often than not; Scott was busy with work and practicing with Deaton, Allison and Isaac were practicing with her dad, and Kira with her mom. So it wasn't like he was needed anywhere else right now.

As more time passed, Stiles continuing to go to the loft after practice, he realized just how much time he spent with the sourwolf, trying to figure out the daily supernatural issues going around. Plus he didn't have any angry werewolves crawling through his bedroom window anymore… Had they really become too dependent on the older wolf? Where was he anyways? Why did he just leave? Stiles sighed, it wasn't like he would get any answers from an empty loft. It wasn't long before Stiles brought a few snacks to keep him from starving during the long hours he spent there.

Sometimes he'd just come and sit in the loft, just to get away from everything and let the silence center him. It was almost like he was just waiting for Derek to come down from the upper level and huff, telling him to just go home already. But of course, Derek was gone and wasn't going to be coming down the stairs. Weeks turned into months and new problems were always springing up, the loft became Stiles's escape from the supernatural. No one else ever came here as far as he could tell, just him, so it was nice to have a place where he could concentrate.

Early one morning, after a particularly bad meeting with a rogue Nymph, Stiles stormed into the loft, soaked to the bone, frustration level high.

"Stupid invading Nymph!" he cried out, throwing the loft door shut behind him. "She had to know we already had a residential lake Nymph in the Preservation but noooooo, she's gotta start a turf war! Ophyroe sure is strong though, that little invader didn't stand a chance! Damn I had no idea they were so territorial though… And of course, it just had to happen in the middle of Autumn and I'm freezing now! But at least no one else should be accidentally drowning at the lake now. Well I mean, if some dumbass gets drunk maybe… but it won't be from Ophyroe, or well, the intruder making waves…literally."

Stiles sighed and yanked open the fridge, grabbing a can of soda and popping it open. "Damn… I need to start k-keeping clothes here or something. Dammit I wasn't expecting to go for a swim t-today and-" The soda can just fell from his fingers as he turned. Sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, spoon halfway to his mouth, was Derek.

At the sudden silence, Derek raised his brows, curious about what else Stiles had to say about Ophyroe and this intruder. "Don't let me stop you, please, go on." Slowly he brought the spoon the rest of the way to his mouth, knowing Stiles couldn't stay silent for long.

"Are… You're really here right? I haven't finally lost it?"

"Depends, how long have you been coming here, talking to yourself?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Don't you judge me with your judge-y eyebrows, I can see it. I've seen your judgmental eyebrows enough to know- wait, you… you are really here! I mean, I sit and talk with myself a lot and I tend to visualize when I'm working through a scenario, but I've never just hallucinated before… right?"

Derek nodded, "I'm really here, I mean, don't take my word for it but the fact that the lights are on and there is food in the fridge again should be a good sign that I'm not just in your head. Did… did you not think I was coming back?"

Belatedly Stiles remembered he'd dropped his soda, bending down and picking it up before grabbing some paper towels and mopping up the mess. "You've been gone for over two months now!"

"And yet I was still paying the electricity bill, which I notice you've been taking advantage of. You do remember, I'm not technically in Scott's Pack… so it's not like I need to check in with him every day. Something came up that required my attention and I figured you guys would be okay without me for a bit. Scott has my number, he could have called, you could have, Isaac, even Allison or Kira."

Stiles nodded, "Well I mean we could have but I figured, after everything that happened, you'd take Cora and get the hell out of Beacon Hills. I thought a call wouldn't really be welcome…"

Derek took his now empty bowl to the sink, "If I decided to cut ties with all of you, I'd tell you before I left. You would all know if I was leaving for good, since the only reason I'd really desert you guys is if we got into a huge disagreement."

"I, well ok… I'm glad you're back. I um kinda used your space while you were gone."

"Nothing new there, you used my space when I was here too. So, please tell me more about how some dumb Nymph thought they could take up residence in Ophyroe's lake."


	13. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Season 5, Scott fights with Liam since Liam is preoccupied with Hayden. Rewrite to where Scott and Liam are brothers so the fight is more personal/mean; fight is more centered around Liam's feelings for Hayden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda intense fight, since it's between brothers and not just Scott with a new Beta that he only kinda knows. I figure, like the prompt said, if they've known each for forever, things get brought up in fights as low blows. Allison is mentioned and Scott gets mad. No physical blows are dealt though, just words.

Scott was pacing, he would have preferred if Liam hadn't come tonight but his feelings for Hayden made him stubborn. Surely he would have been more help with Stiles… Stiles at least liked Liam, they all grew up together, they'd be able to pass the time well enough while waiting for the thief. And if Scott was being honest with himself, Theo seemed to have great control over his Wolf where Liam was still a novice. He felt bad for thinking that way but if they had any hope for capturing even one of the Dread Doctors, they needed to be on top of their game. He sighed and looked over at his brother.

Meanwhile, Liam had been sitting on the floor with Hayden, letting her use his shoulder as a pillow. He was certain that Scott was able to pick up on his infatuation- being this close to her was sure to be affecting his scent. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of though, Scott was his brother- he wouldn't put him down for not being able to control his scent. Besides, knowing that she was in danger, it kicked his Wolf's protective tendencies into overdrive. As Scott and Lydia paced near the sinks, Liam finally noticed the bag that Scott had brought with them. What was it for? They had Parrish bring the frequency disruptors. Curiosity won out and he carefully got up, making sure he didn't disturb Hayden. He opened the bag and frowned in confusion… chains?

"Scott, what the hell are these for?" he asked. "Were you going to chain up Hayden like you did me?"

"What? No, that wasn't-"

"Are you sure? Did you think she was going to go on a killing spree like Tracy?"

"No, Liam, listen to me! Those aren't for Hayden, calm down!"

Liam nodded his head over to the barricaded door, "Well they sure aren't for keeping the doors locked!"

Hayden was awake and standing now, looking between the two brothers, Liam was getting mad… he wasn't going to explode now was he?

"Liam, calm down… I… those are for just in case."

"In case of what?"

Lydia cut in, tired of Scott beating around the bush, "We were hoping that we'd actually get a chance to capture one of the Dread Doctors. Since we knew they were going to be here."

Liam narrowed his eyes, looking at Scott, mind coming to the obvious conclusion, "You're using Hayden as bait?"

"It isn't like that-"

"Then tell me what the hell it's like! We're supposed to be protecting her and instead you're using this as an opportunity!"

"Of course I'm going to protect her, that's why we have all the frequency blockers and we're here with her! We've barricaded the doors and everything. Malia is patrolling the halls and Parrish is parked out front as well. No one wants Hayden to get hurt!"

"But you're still using her! You went behind my back and made a plan to not just hide out in here but to proactively hunt the hunters! You didn't tell me because you knew I'd disagree!" Liam all but shouted. "You always keep me out of things like this! We're supposed to be a team!"

Scott was getting mad, "You're right Liam, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. Don't you get it? The Dread Doctors are killing people, we can't let them just run around like this. We know they are after Hayden, because she's a Chimera. So, we're protecting her, all of us. But we're also trying to catch at least one of them. We have to be proactive about this or even more people are going to die!"

Liam stepped closer to Scott, eyes glowing now, "I won't let Hayden be a sacrifice for your plan!"

"You need to get over your crush and stop being so stubborn about this! This involves ALL of us, not just Hayden. Get your head on straight and stop making lovey eyes at her long enough to understand the seriousness of our situation!"

"I'm not making… God Scott, you think that the only reason I'm protecting her is to-to get in her pants or something? She's an innocent bystander in all of this! She's a friend of mine, sorry that means I want to protect her! I guess you only protect people when it benefits you in some way! You would never sacrifice Kira then would you?! So why does Hayden have to be the victim, you didn't even have the respect to tell her the truth! I bet you didn't even want me here, you were probably going to ask Theo to take my place weren't you?" The pause from Scott was all the answer Liam needed; his claws came out as he clenched his fists.

"Sc-Scott, I'm… you're not going to let me die right?" Hayden cut in. Both of them were losing sight of the situation and she knew someone needed to pull them back to the now.

"No, of course not," Scott reassured her. Then he turned back to his brother, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd worry needlessly. I'm not using her as a sacrifice, I'm just killing two birds with one stone is all. Parrish and Malia are both aware of the extra plan as well, that leaves you will the sole purpose of protecting Hayden. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't worry. And of course I wouldn't sacrifice Kira, I don't want to sacrifice anyone, I'm not a Darach!"

"So instead you'll just keep us in the dark about your real plan and 'oops, sorry' if one of the Dread Doctors get to her?!"

"I won't let that happen! I'm a better Alpha than that! I won't let anyone else die!" Scott snarled, images of Allison flashing through his mind.

Liam scoffed, giving his brother a look, "Sorry if I can't believe that. Look at how much they've walked all over us already! All of a sudden you're just going to be badass and stop them from winning? Right. You'll be too busy trying to satisfy your own plans to protect Hayden until it's too late, just like with Allison!"

Scott stepped forward, eyes red as he got into Liam's face, "Take. That. Back! It wasn't anything like this! Allison knew the risks, she was trying to save Lydia and we were trying to find a way to stop the Nogitsune! There were just too many Oni… I wasn't… They were trusting me to save Lydia while they held off the Oni and Kira's mom. Stiles and I were going after Lydia. Allison knew how to fight- there were just too many!"

"And Hayden doesn't have any training at all! She barely even understands what she is- we barely understand what she is! We don't even understand what the Dread Doctors are or what they are fully capable of. And she was NEVER a part of your plan, we were deliberately kept in the dark! So if you can't even keep Allison alive when she did know the plan, how are you supposed to protect the rest of us? Face it Scott, this situation is hopeless and I won't let you risk her over a crappy plan! Come on Hayden, we're better off on our own. At least then I'll know that no one has any ulterior motives."

Scott started to snarl but Hayden stepped between the two of them, "I don't agree with the way things are going… I don't want to be used as bait but Liam, I think he's right. The best chance to catch these weirdos is to set a trap for where they'll be. They are coming after me, we all know that. So, why not set a trap and the school is clearly our safe ground. I… I understand why Scott didn't tell us but I don't think we should leave. We're better off together. But we have a problem anyways… I…"

"What, what's wrong?" Liam asked, anger flying out the window and he grabbed Hayden's shoulders gently.

"I forgot my pills, I was in such a hurry to just grab stuff and I was scared… I can't believe I forgot them but I need them. I have some in my locker here but I um can't get out to go get them. No offense but I didn't exactly want to be in the same room as a Werewolf fight so I was gonna go grab them…"

"It's too dangerous for you to go get them, you were just going to sneak out, what if… what if they came?"

Hayden bit her lip, "I didn't really think about that part, I just didn't want to see you two fighting…"

"I'll go get them, it will only take a second. What's your combination?" Scott needed some space, and Liam probably did too. A few minutes would do them good. Once he had the combo, he hurried out of the room, not sparing a glance back.

Later, when Scott was finally brought back to his senses thanks to Mason, Scott realized that Hayden and Liam were both gone… he'd lost them… He howled in anguish, scared of what might happen to his brother. Scared that the last conversation they'd ever have was a fight.


	14. Our First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scott, Allison, and Isaac spend a holiday together, (Christmas, mostly fluffy, involving "mistletoe")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where to label this as taking place... Things have obviously diverged from Canon since Victoria is alive, and Chris never really took Isaac in at this point. So I'm having Isaac as a part of Scott's Pack, instead of Derek's, and that he doesn't really know the Argents too well at this point. It's not super important to the fic but, just throwing that out there for the first part of this drabble =)

  


Allison smiled to herself as she finished putting the lights on the tree; it had surprised all of them when her parents pulled her aside a week ago, asking about their plans for the holidays. When she confessed that they were all hoping to be together, Victoria smiled. It had been obvious enough, and with an actual break in the supernatural world, her parents and Melissa both felt maybe they deserved a laid back vacation. So her dad handed her a set of keys, saying that they had a cabin up by Hornbrook and the Klamath National Forest. And they were going to let the three of them stay for a few days, supervision free! Allison knew this was a big deal, that her parents were trusting her to make good choices, but also that they were okay with her relationship.

She'd been open about her polyamorous relationship for maybe 4 months now, fearing their reaction, and it was mostly at the insistence of Melissa that she told them. Of course Scott and Isaac were very open with Melissa about things, and she was very perceptive anyways so it wasn't like they could hide it around her if they tried. But her parents were different and they'd all been worried about what they might say, remembering the hardships that just Allison and Scott had been through. But Allison knew she was going to have to tell them eventually, and it was better she actually told them than if something were to happen and it came out into the open, completely unplanned. So she gathered up her courage and sat them down for a talk. There were a lot of questions of course, and Allison told them that at first Scott and Isaac had felt a little… competitive over affection but once they found a good balance, their Wolf-y nature calmed down too. They had something that worked and definitely felt long term! Her dad had just sat there, a confused look on his face, mostly wondering how his daughter managed to not fall in love with one Werewolf, but two, and at the same time. Victoria was more concerned- she knew Scott had control, but Isaac was unknown to them- one of Derek's Betas (even though now he was Scott's). Plus, she didn't like the idea of Allison being around Scott during the full moons, despite his control, let alone 2 now. But neither of them judged her for it, mostly just asking questions of how the relationship worked for them and of course stating no sex in the house.

Now the cabin had some decorations and Scott and Isaac had cut down a small tree to bring in, letting Allison have free reign to decorate it. All that remained was the special ornaments they'd made, ones that Allison was adamant they all hang together.

"Hey, all done?" Scott called out, suddenly bursting through the front door, cheeks red from his run. The two Wolves had gone out to burn some energy while Allison livened up the cabin.

"You have the best timing, I swear," she smiled. "All that's left is this box."

Isaac popped up from behind Scott, bright smile on his face as he realized what box she was holding. "Our ornaments! I can't wait!"

Allison had been super excited when she found a website that pretty much let you design your own ornaments with a wide array of base options to build off of. After she'd shown it to her boys, they agreed that it was a great idea. So they each made a few on their own, packing them up to be revealed today. So the three of them knelt by the small tree while Allison opened up the box; she reached in and carefully handed Scott and Isaac their individual bundles.

"Allison first, since she's the oldest," Scott offered, smiling at her.

"At least you know better than to say because I'm a girl," she laughed. Both of them were chivalrous and since she was hugely independent, it took awhile to get used to them doing things for her. But some things, she still wasn't okay with, like being told to go first just because she was a 'lady' or something. So for things like this, they'd come up with a few random things to decide, such as who was the oldest (or youngest sometimes), who had the shortest hair, or they played odd one out. That one was always biased depending on who the people choosing were- if it was Scott and Allison they'd pick Isaac because he had blonde hair, or Allison and Isaac it was Scott because he had tattoos, if it was Scott and Isaac they'd pick Allison because she was Human. She unfolded her tissue paper and handed Scott a small package, his name written on the paper so she didn't get confused.

Scott slowly undid the blue paper, a loving smile on his face as he saw what was inside. His ornament from Allison was a deep blue ornament, typically round and it had small white snowflakes decorating it with his name written in cursive. It was simple but beautiful, he leaned forward and found a branch to hang it on.

Next Allison handed Isaac his, which he held in his hands for a moment, it had been a long time since he'd had a happy Christmas, but this was the first that he'd ever done something like this. With shaky fingers he unwrapped his ornament and smiled; it was similar to Scott's only his was an emerald green with golden swirls covering it, and his name in cursive. "Very elegant," he commented as he hung it up.

"I had no idea… I mean, both of you mean a lot to me but I didn't really find anything that screamed 'Scott' or 'Isaac' out of my choices… So I went with simple. But I did better on the group ones I think… I got two, sorry…" Allison mumbled, looking down at the two she still had in her lap.

Scott laughed, "I got two too! I just couldn't decide, they were both cute…"

"No way, are you serious? I was so worried you guys would think I had gone overboard… but I couldn't decide either," Isaac admitted, smiling. It seemed like the three of them were very similar when it came to buying gifts this year.

Allison brightened, "Well I don't feel so bad then! Okay, here's my first one." She unwrapped the first one, producing an oval ornament with a group of three people standing on a snowy hill. All of them were smiling, the names 'Scott, Allison, Isaac' underneath. She handed it to Scott to hang as she unveiled the second. It was a clear glass heart with the words 'Our First Christmas' on it, underneath were their names and a heart, 2015 at the very bottom, all etched in white. Isaac got to hang that one. She felt that it was important to forever mark this Christmas as their first one, they needed to have an ornament on it to always remind them of this.

"Okay, Scott's turn."

"Alright!" Scott handed Isaac his first, bouncing with excited energy as he waited to see Isaac's face.

Isaac: unwrapped the simple white, star-shaped ornament and stared at it, tears coming to his eyes. "I-I love it," he whispered, showing it to Allison. Written on it was the phrase, 'Never be afraid, for we are with you always' on it. It hit Isaac hard, remembering the past few years. Life with his dad had sucked, and being a Were wasn't exactly what Derek had promised him (which wasn't Derek's fault, Isaac knew that). Things hadn't really felt right until Scott had taken him in, both McCalls showering him with love. It was Scott that helped him overcome the residual fears he still felt, that he'd tried so hard to hide once he'd been turned. But Scott hadn't been fooled and had talked to him about it, and now he had an ornament to remind him. He hung it on the tree and hugged Scott, thanking him again.

When Allison got hers she held her breath, wondering what hers would say; she figured hers would be similar to Isaac's, just like she had used two of the same ornaments. "Oh Scott, you're so thoughtful!" she exclaimed, seeing it. Hers was a light blue star, and on it he had put 'Always fight for what you believe in, we believe it too' knowing that she'd made a new code with her parents. It was Scott that had given her the strength to talk to her parents, realizing that the Hunter's original Code left a lot to be desired. After moving to Beacon Hills and learning about the supernatural, she had first thought that Humans needed to be protected for their inferior strength. But she realized that even those with superhuman strength needed to be protected too, and to reach true strength, they needed to work together.

"I had thought about putting the code, but I didn't remember the actual French version and well I mean… I figured that was something you might do for your parents in the future or something… So I kinda paraphrased it and added in our support," Scott explained, blushing a bit as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Okay, my last two." He unwrapped a big ornament, showing it to them; it had three people standing together, arms around each other and smiling, wearing named Santa hats. His second one was three interlocked hearts with their names written in them and their official anniversary date at the bottom of the center heart.

"Oh good, now I won't forget," Isaac joked as he hung it up.

Allison lightly shoved him, "Like we'd let you forget… Scott is more likely to forget than you are."

"Hey… I'm bad with dates, I can't help it…"

"Which is why, when we have our own place, I'm getting one of those big wall calendars and marking all the important dates," Allison reassured him. Then she turned to Isaac, "Your turn."

"Oh boy, I hope you like them," he mumbled, handing Allison hers with a huge blush on his face. Scott had definitely gone big with the two individual ones, and the group ones were cute and totally Scott's style. Allison had gone simple with the personalized ones but Isaac cherished them anyways, knowing that Allison didn't like to be flashy and preferred to express herself with her actions. Allison's loud gasped pulled him out of his thoughts, her hand coming up to her mouth.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, holding it up. He had gotten her a flat, purple glass ornament, an image of a bow and arrow and the words 'My Precious Hunter' etched in silver.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to see mine!" Scott said, appreciating Allison's.

"Here you go then," Isaac laughed, handing it over. He felt his heart speed up as he watched his boyfriend unwrap it.

Scott's face lit up with a huge grin as he pulled it out, his was deep red, with gold flourishes etched into it, as well as the words 'My True Alpha' in the center.

"I couldn't think of an image… I mean Allison has her bow, and I-" Isaac was interrupted as Scott kissed him.

After a moment Scott pulled back, "It's amazing. Thank you."

Isaac smiled and looked down at his hands, "I'm glad you both like them. Oh, I still have my other two, I forgot. I'll do the serious one first…" He showed them his first group ornament, another glass one. This one was clear though, in the shape of a snowflake with six tines. Their names were on three of them etched in silver, and on the three tines alternating between them was the word love, etched in red. "I figured this was perfect since there were six and we all love each other equally."

"This one should go near the top, it's absolutely beautiful," Allison said, gently taking it from him.

"And my last one, is technically three? It didn't come as one big one, but I saw it and knew it was perfect so I got one for the three of us. That still counts as a group one right?" Isaac asked, holding the last small bundle in his hands.

"Of course it does, because you are in it too, right?" Scott asked. Isaac nodded and Scott smiled, "Then yea, it counts as a group one. We'll just hang them all together in the same spot on the tree, no biggie."

Isaac smiled and opened up the last bundle, "The first one is Scott." He held up a cute puppy ornament; it was a chocolate lab puppy, head and paws over top of a simple bone with Scott's name on it.

"That is perfect!" Allison laughed. Everyone in the Pack said that Scott was such a puppy, and Labs were known for being loveable and friendly, just like Scott.

The next one came out, similar design only a different kind of dog, "Allison is a Rhodesian Ridgeback, because they are absolutely beautiful dogs, known for their fierceness and bravery- they are bred to hunt lions! I read about them when I started looking through dog breeds for ideas and well, I instantly thought of you."

"I actually love that breed of dog, I found out about them when I was like 8 and ever since they I've wanted one. This is a very good choice!" Allison agreed, smiling.

"And here's mine, a Chihuahua, since… I'm a bit of a scaredy-cat, but at the same time, I'm willing to go up against strangers twice my size," he admitted with a chuckle, showing them his.

"You're the most adorable Chihuahua ever," Allison cooed, kissing his cheek.

The three of them looked at their tree now, the ornaments twinkling in the light, it was perfect. Almost.

"One last thing," Allison suddenly announced, bouncing to her feet. "Come on, over here," she said, pulling at both of their hands to make them stand. She led them over to the doorway between the kitchen and the family room, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay… why are we standing here?" Isaac asked.

Scott groaned good-naturedly, pointing up so Isaac could see the holly hanging there. "She's tricked us!"

"Wait… I thought it was supposed to be mistletoe? That's holly."

Allison nodded, "Well yea, it is supposed to be mistletoe but I know the Druids think it's like super sacred and then there was the whole Danny-almost-dying thing and I figured maybe I should use a substitute. Holly is totally a Christmas symbol too, so I figured it was okay."

Both boys smiled at her, that made sense. So Allison leaned in, first kissing Scott and then Isaac. "There, now it's perfect!"

Isaac just smiled, leaning in for a second kiss, which Scott join in on, all three of them with their lips pressed together under the holly branch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few links for examples of the ornaments I described. Some of them I just made up, but a few I got ideas from online and since I have actual pictures to show you, I will =D Scott's 1st one was just the basic idea of the people, not including the baking stuff, and the 2nd one isn't technically an ornament but that was the shape I was imagining.  
> Allison's group ornament [1](http://www.personalcreations.com/product/family-of-winter-characters-oval-ornament-30147063?productgroup=pchrorn&sk=&ref=PCRorganicgglunkwn&prid=pcseogu&viewpos=14&ratings=4.5494&reviews=91&trackingpgroup=pchrorn) [2](http://www.personalcreations.com/product/Glass-Heart-Ornament-30019618?productgroup=pchrorn&sk=&ref=PCRorganicgglunkwn&prid=pcseogu&viewpos=2&ratings=0&reviews=0&trackingpgroup=pchrorn)  
> Scott's group ornament [1](http://www.personalcreations.com/product/family-baking-cookies-ornament-30147356?productgroup=pchrorn&sk=&ref=PCRorganicgglunkwn&prid=pcseogu&viewpos=28&ratings=4.8889&reviews=36&trackingpgroup=pchrorn) [2](http://www.cliparthut.com/clip-arts/255/intertwined-hearts-clip-art-255383.jpg)  
> Isaac's group ornament [2](http://www.personalcreations.com/product/Pet-Breed-Ornaments-30025456?productgroup=pchrorn&sk=&ref=PCRorganicgglunkwn&prid=pcseogu&viewpos=21&ratings=4.2613&reviews=111&trackingpgroup=pchrorn)


	15. So Soft!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [image](http://mugenmusouka.deviantart.com/art/The-Big-Softy-Wolf-350276616) Stiles is flopped down on top of Wolf!Derek, claiming that he's just sooooo soft and Derek is annoyed, but not enough to actually move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking artistic liberties and making Derek bigger than he was in Canon, because I love the idea of extra huge wolfy Werewolves instead of normal sized.

"Wait, Derek learned how to what?" Stiles asked, eyes wide. Things had been rather hectic on the ride back from La Iglesia, Stiles mostly concerned with Scott and then the fact that Kate had gotten away. But now they were back at the loft and things were slowing down a bit.

"Yea, it was really intense, I thought for sure…" Braeden commented, not even bothering to finish the thought.

"Dude, show me! Like right now, transform!" Stiles cried out, shaking Derek's arm.

Derek gave Stiles his special 'reserved for Stiles only' scowl, "It isn't a party act Stiles."

"Oh come on, I'm not asking you to do it at a party! Just let me see, well Scott too since he's here. Come on, Scott deserves to see it."

"I'm actually really curious…" Scott admitted. "I know it's really rare, so I'm curious as to how it works. I won't make you do it though, it's whatever-"

"It's whatever? Dude, Scott!"

"What if it's hard, or like taxing or something?"

"No, it's not hard… I had no idea what was happening with me until I had transformed but, it's easy," Derek assured the Alpha. "I have to get naked though."

Both teenagers blushed then, Derek smirking at their embarrassment. It really wasn't a big thing for him, Scott and Stiles were like Pack, kinda; he'd already been naked in front of Argent and the other Hunters, even Kate. Plus it was nothing new to Braeden.

"If you really want to see it…"

"Yes!" Stiles called out, then turned a deep red. "I um, totally meant the wolf part of the conversation not the um…. Naked part…"

"Relax, I'll be back." Derek jogged up to his room, taking his shirt off as he went. It would just be easier to transform in his room and come out. After they got over the excitement he'd come back up and put his clothes on. Easy. He closed his eyes and shifted, fur sprouting from everywhere as he dropped to all fours; once he was a full wolf, he shook himself and then trotted back out into the main room. He wouldn't tell any of them but the steps going down were a tad trickier than he'd anticipated but he made it without falling.

"Dude, wicked," Scott appraised, crouching down next to him.

"You're massive," Stiles murmured, in total awe.

Scott lightly ran his hand over Derek's shoulders, "Definitely solid, I'd hate to have to fight you like this. Although maybe we should practice? I mean, would it help you get the hang of fighting in this body?"

Derek thought for a moment and nodded his head, training would be a good idea. If he didn't learn how this body moved, it would be harder to dodge bullets and claws and he'd be at a disadvantage. It was actually pretty nice to be in this form so he sat down, content to lounge like this for a few more minutes.

Stiles noticed that he didn't seem to mind Scott petting him so he reached over and scratched behind Derek's ears. He smiled as Derek automatically closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "You're just a big softy," he teased, earning him a warning growl. "I'm just messing with you… well not really- holy crap you're hella soft, for real!" Stiles was running his hands down Derek's back now, loving the feel of the soft fur.

Derek rolled his eyes, figuring that he'd had enough, so he stood up and went to head back upstairs. But then Stiles was lying across his back, arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He was taken by surprise and flopped down to the floor, legs splayed out and chin hitting the floor.

"No, not yet, I'm not done loving the softness!" Stiles argued. He was too busy nuzzling his face into Derek's fur to notice the very disgruntled growling aimed at him.

"Stiles, I think Derek wants you off now…" Scott mumbled, stepping away from the two of them as Derek got even more vocal.

"I haven't felt something this soft since that cat I had when I was like 6. Can I just hug you for like five more minutes, like seriously?"

Derek huffed and stopped growling, obviously Stiles knew that he'd never bite him… if he was a Were maybe, but he was only Human and wouldn't heal right away. His only options were to wait it out, or change back… But he really didn't want to embarrass Stiles that much, plus he was sure Braeden might not like it much if he was being cuddled like this while in Human form. And Stiles was massaging his fingers into Derek's shoulders and neck and damn, it felt really good. Surely it had something to do with how much of his Wolf was dominant right now, he wasn't much for petting like this under normal circumstances. Might as well enjoy it, at least since Stiles didn't have to know; he continued to grumble as Stiles nuzzled him, but he didn't really struggle or try to get away. None of them were fooled.


	16. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Either Scott or Isaac takes care of Allison when she has a splitting headache (maybe caused by overworking herself and getting stressed). He helps her to relax and just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Isaac

Allison groaned and closed her eyes, the words in the bestiary were all starting to blur together and she had a splitting headache. She really should have taken a break about an hour ago, when she first felt it starting… but she wanted to help look for information on witches.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, hearing her groan all the way from his room in the apartment.

"Nothing, I just…"

Isaac poked his head in the room and sensed her stress levels. "Have you even taken a break yet? You've been looking through that for like three hours now…"

"No… I haven't… We really need information and I can't believe that there isn't that much in here. I figured out that a lot of it was spread out, since witches are split into a lot of different categories- but of course that means they are all over in the bestiary! Why couldn't they just have been lumped together in the same area?"

"It's fine, we'll figure it out. Stiles has a copy too, remember, and he has his Adderall to help him stay focused. You don't have to work so hard, we're all here to help figure it out."

"But I do have to help!"

Isaac sighed and closed the book, lightly pulled on her arm, "You have been helping… Allison, you don't have to make up for anything. We all know that Gerard was manipulating you, that he turned you into something you didn't want to be. It's okay."

"No it isn't! I should have known better!"

Isaac hugged her, "We're all just teenagers, no one expects us to be perfect. Let's go make some brownies."

"Brownies?"

"Yea, chocolate always helps with headaches… I'm not sure why, but it's totally a thing, not just an excuse to eat chocolate I swear. When I was little, before everything went bad, my mom would make me a glass of chocolate milk to help me with a headache. And brownies are delicious, I know your dad bought some of that pre-packaged stuff so it shouldn't take too long."

"How about I at least take an Excedrin or something before we start, it's a lot worse now that I'm standing…" Allison groaned and lifted a hand to her head.

"That bad?" Isaac frowned. Slowly he lifted his hand up and cupped her cheek, absorbing her pain; because it was a headache, the pain would be back in awhile- fast than usual, but it was something.

"I… thanks, you didn't have to…"

Isaac smiled, "But I wanted to, it works faster than Excedrin and I can pull pain as often as I need to while we're baking. I could feel it, it's a bad one… Tell me when it starts up again, okay?"

"But I don't want you to have to deal with it," Allison pouted, not wanting to burden others.

"I only felt it for like 3 seconds, it's fine," Isaac said, rolling his eyes. He pulled her into the kitchen and had her dig out the brownie mix while he got out a mixing bowl.

Allison smiled as she got out the mix, maybe this would be a good way to just take a break. Baking used to be one of her hobbies, before she found out she was excellent at archery. "Alright preheat the oven to 325 degrees please. I'll get the cooking spray too."

"Alright, oven is getting hot, what else do we need besides the mix?"

"Back of the box says 1/3 cup of water, 1/3 cup of vegetable oil and one egg." She sprayed the pan while Isaac got out the other ingredients. "Okay put those three in and stir, then I'll add the mix in last."

"Roger." Isaac easily mixed the water, oil, and egg together, pausing so Allison could dump in the bag of powdery stuff. When it was all mixed together, Isaac poured it into the pan and put it in the oven, looking back and noticing Allison was grimacing again. So he closed the oven and kissed her forehead, sneaking some of her pain away through the contact. "So, how long are they baking for?"

"45 minutes."

"Time enough for us to watch an episode of something on Netflix then." Isaac sat her on the couch and turned on the tv and Playstation. "So glad I talked your dad into letting us get one of these. He scoffs at us all the time but I've seen him use it too," he laughed. He flipped to their favorite series and started the next episode, letting Allison curl up next to him. This way, with his arm around her, he could leech pain every few minutes.

Allison sighed contentedly as she sat there with Isaac. Even though they had some sort of invading witch in town, it was nice to be able to kick back for an hour or two. Isaac had been right of course, three hours of reading through that damn book was too much. She was of no use to anyone if she couldn't see straight. And she knew better than to complain when Isaac leeched her pain, he'd argue that she wasn't being a burden and he just wanted to help. She couldn't fault him for that, she'd probably do the same thing if she was a werewolf. When the timer finally went off, both of them got up and checked on the brownies. "They smell sooooo good," Allison admitted. It had been years since they'd made some. Once she'd been introduced to the Hunting world, things like baking weren't as important.

"Yea… but we have to let them cool, at least a little bit…" Isaac pouted.

"Only enough so we don't burn ourselves. I have vanilla ice cream in the freezer! Yum, warm brownies and ice cream."

"Hell yes!" Isaac agreed. They set the pan on the counter to cool, watching another episode before finally cutting the brownies. Allison scooped the ice cream and Isaac poured over the chocolate syrup, the two of them hurrying to the couch to eat.

"Ohmahgodsogood!" Allison mumbled with her mouth full.

Isaac just nodded his head, scooping a huge piece into his mouth and moaning.

After they finished and washed their bowls, Allison nudged Isaac, "Thanks for making me take a break. I'd probably still be reading through that and then tomorrow I'd be miserable and totally useless."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for. No more reading tonight though, your dad is with Deaton doing something and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"I'm not even tired! I haven't gone to bed at 9 since I was like 6!" Allison complained.

"Okay, fine, we don't have to sleep, but at least no more bestiary. We can sit out here and watch Netflix for a few hours," Isaac offered instead.

Allison smiled and nodded, "I can agree to that!"


	17. COFFEE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles is hyped up on coffee and pesters Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of people say caffeine has the opposite affect on people with ADHD and that it actually calms them down... but for the sake of being ultra hilarious, and that those were the two characters that were requested, we're going to casually ignore that fact and just roll with it XD

Derek jumped as the loft door was flung open all of a sudden; he'd been totally engrossed in the novel he was reading and hadn't heard the thundering footsteps coming this way.

"Derek! Ohmygod Derek!"

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing here at 7 in the morning on a Saturday, aren't you supposed to be sleeping in?" Derek called out, eyes wide.

"No, it's fine, I just figured something out!"

"Please don't yell…"

Stiles ran right up to Derek, flopping onto the couch next to him, eyes wide, "So I was rereading Harry Potter and in the one scene, where Aunt Petunia mentions what Dementors are, and then Uncle Vernon looks at her funny- the awful boy she was referring to was Snape! This whole time I was like Harry and just assumed she was talking about James!"

"What?"

"Haven't you… read the books yet? You promised that you would!" Stiles cried out, standing up and staring at Derek in total disbelief.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm on the second book… I'm not that big into Human versions of fantasy, I kinda grew up with it you know? They aren't bad though… But I haven't reached the point you're talking about at all."

"Oh, well so in the fifth book-"

"No! No spoilers! I might not be reading through them that fast but I am planning on finishing them so don't say any more!"

"Oh my god you're so lame! I need someone to talk to about all of this stuff!" Stiles pouted.

"Go tell Scott then."

"He isn't awake! I called him- you know what he did? As soon as he found out I was talking about Harry Potter and not something quote-unquote important, he hung up on me!"

Derek sighed, "In his defense, you aren't normally awake until 1 in the afternoon on Saturdays. Seriously, why are you awake?"

"I got up with Dad to talk to him about something before he went to work, and there was some coffee left so I had some…" Stiles confessed.

"Oh god…"

"Shut up, it's not that bad!"

"Stiles, you are pacing around the coffee table, have been ever since you got off the couch to stare at me. AND you haven't stopped staring at me… it's kinda creepy how you're pacing around the table but staring at me the whole time, just stop!" Derek said, sticking his foot out to impede the teen's movements.

"Well you won't let me talk to you about Harry Potter, Scott turned off his phone and-"

"How many times did you call him?"

Stiles paused for the briefest of seconds before blatantly stepping over Derek's leg, "Well he answered the first time and that was when he hung up and I called him 7 more times before he turned his phone off."

"Of course he turned off his phone, he's acting like a normal teen that wants to sleep in on the weekend," Derek scoffed.

"Let's go do something! You like to run right? I mean, normally I hate running but my legs won't stop moving, just one foot in front of the other, you know? So show me some of the old trails you used to take when you lived at the house-"

"Stiles, no more coffee."

The teen pouted, coming over to drastically shake Derek's arm, "Run with meeeeeeeeEEEEEE!"

"I have a better idea!" Derek stood up and dragged Stiles over to a chair in the kitchen, motioning for him to stay there. Then he disappeared upstairs and came back down with a length of rope, tying him to the chair. "Escape. That should keep you busy!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I've played this game before, it's not that hard! Let's see what kind of knot you used…"

Derek left him to mumble to himself and went back to his book. He got maybe a page into it before he heard a clunking noise. "Stiles, no tipping over the chair, that's cheating. If you break it you're buying me another one!" he called over his shoulder. Then the clunking got louder and Derek sighed, turning to face the kitchen, "No tipping the-" he was cut off midsentence as he saw Stiles rocking the chair from left to right, effectively walking it into the living room.

"I was bored in there, so I figured I'd come in here and chat with you while I'm working on getting loose," Stiles told him.

Derek just watched as Stiles navigated the chair around the couch and around the coffee table so he could face Derek.

"Okay, so, I mean, you won't let me talk to you about Harry Potter, I get that. What about Game of Thrones though? I mean you aren't even interesting in that series right? Can I just… vent to you about… damn, you tightened these knots really well. Hope my fingers don't get too raw trying to undo them. Anyways, can I vent to you about the latest season?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I'm trying to read!"

"Hey, why don't you go get Chamber of Secrets and I'll like read it aloud to you while I sit here! I'm sure I could read it faster than you and I'm like an expert at storytelling, I do voices and everything!"

Derek suddenly felt like crying in frustration, he couldn't even call Scott to come and rescue him from this hyper brat right now because his phone was off! Was there any way to shut him up? Sure, he could use duct tape but that felt a little too mean, even for Stiles in coffee-mode. "You aren't reading Harry Potter to me, I can read it on my own thanks."

"Then at least let me vent about the horrible mistreatment of the Starks!"

"Who?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "In Game of Thrones! George R. R. Martin like seriously hates them for some reason! I don't get it!"

The teen rambled on for about 5 minutes about all the unfairness about characters that Derek didn't even try to keep straight. Then Derek had had enough, getting up and going into the kitchen, ignoring Stiles's questions about where he was going. Immediately though the teen started clunking his way back into the kitchen but Derek ignored him. Instead he grabbed a spoon and a jar of peanut butter, scooping out a huge amount. When Stiles finally worked his way into the kitchen and opened his mouth to say something, Derek stuffed the spoon in there.

"MMm p'nt 'utr" Stiles sputtered out around the sticky substance. "So 'ny wys, 'ike I ws ayin' 'ed 'ark dint 'e'erve wht tat 'sshle 'offrey did-"

Derek looked on dumbfounded as Stiles just continued to talk around the huge glob of peanut butter in his mouth… he couldn't make out half the words he was saying but that didn't seem to deter him at all. Then when Stiles actually finished what was in his mouth, he gestured to the spoon again with his chin and opened his mouth, signaling for more. Derek just sighed in resignation and gave him another spoonful then went back into the living room, Stiles easily following him in the chair. The next thirty minutes went the same way, Derek just sitting on the couch, watching Stiles talk and munch on peanut butter, occasionally asking for more. Then he finally managed to free himself, standing triumphantly.

"Now what?" he asked, still brimming with energy.

"Now I'm driving you to the station so your father will learn that he is to never, ever, leave coffee in the pot at home ever again! Let's go annoy your dad, shall we?"

"Oh boy! I love going to the station! They always try and hide the current case files from me, but I have really sneaky fingers and I steal them and read them anyways!" Stile yelled, easily following Derek back out the loft door.


	18. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lydia visits Aiden's grave

Lydia sighed and stared at the steering wheel, ignoring the bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. She came here often, promising Ethan that she'd never forget Aiden. Every time though, she flashed back to that night, wishing in some way that they'd found out about the illusion even five minutes sooner. Then they would have killed the Nogitsune and Aiden could have lived. It was amazing how even Werewolves, creatures with supernatural healing… could die from a sword just as easily as a Human… as easily as Allison… With one final deep breath to steady herself, she got out of the car, grabbing the flowers. She walked the familiar path to Aiden's headstone, thankful that Ethan had agreed to bury him here. At least that way visiting was a lot easier… They may not be from Beacon Hills but Aiden died trying to protect the town from something evil and they all felt like this should be his final home. Lydia knelt down in the grass, gently sweeping off the few bits of leaves that had blown onto the headstone.

"Hey Aiden, me again. It's time to replace the flowers, update you on what's going on," she began. While she easily pulled out the bundle of almost dead flowers, Lydia also wiped away a tear. "Things aren't the same without you. I know… I know that things felt really superficial between us but there was more to us than met the eye. It didn't take me long to realize that you were dangerous, when you and your brother first came to town. But I didn't even care, I was willing to flirt with danger a little. But even after everything that happened with Deucalion, you both stuck around and tried to make things better. Scott, he might not have accepted you as Pack but he was willing to trust you, give you a chance! I know that if you'd survived, you'd be with us. Although I still can't believe you thought I'd never believe you were one of the good guys! I knew you wanted to be good the moment you decided to stay in Beacon Hills and not go with Deucalion. We just wanted you to really understand what it meant to be one of us before we let you in… but I knew you were a good guy."

Now that she'd cleaned out the old flowers, she dropped the new ones into the built in reservoir and added some water. She took her time arranging them, wanting them to look perfect before she left.

"Ethan is a mess without you… he tries not to show it but I can tell. I'm trying to convince him to stay in Beacon Hills, so he can be close to you but, it's hard for him. Maybe… maybe he'll come back to us one day, after he's had time to process and properly grieve. But you better keep an eye out for him, you hear me! No matter how far he might travel, you better watch over him." She let out a teary laugh, "Who am I kidding… he's your twin brother, of course you're going to follow him around, dead or not. Maybe… you'll follow me around too? Since I'm a Banshee, I'll be able to hear you when you want to talk to me… I've heard Allison a few times. Just quick whispers, a breeze rustling my hair, but I know it's her, I can feel it. Don't be afraid to say hi to me, okay? I'll always remember you. Always."

With one final sniffle, Lydia bent over the headstone and planted a kiss over the small picture of Aiden. "I'll be back next week, promise." Then she made her way back to the car, having a few more stops to make at the cemetery.


	19. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isaac has a nightmare and Erica is there to comfort him (platonic brotp-ness wooo)

Erica woke up, looking around with bleary vision… something had woken her. She strained to listen, trying to pinpoint what it was- then she heard it. A light whimpering coming from the next car. "Poor Isaac," she whispered to herself, biting her lip. They were all sleeping in the subway station, wanting to be closer with their Alpha, even if the housing sucked. After hearing another few whimpers, Erica knew she had to do something. Derek seemed convinced that Isaac would eventually overcome his nightmares, and Boyd, being Derek's favorite was content to follow that frame of mind. But not Erica. She might act a lot tougher and more self-assured but she remembered what it was like to be scared. As quietly as possible, so Derek wouldn't growl at her to go back to sleep, she stole into Isaac's 'bedroom' and gently climbed onto the bench with him. It was cramped of course but she made do, lightly resituating the blanket so both of them were covered.

Isaac let out a louder yelp and twitched pretty hard, Erica lightly shaking his shoulder and calling his name, "Hey Isaac, wake up."

"Don't hurt- huh?" Isaac yelled out, taking a moment to realize his dream had faded. His dad had been standing over him with a belt, hitting him over and over for failing an English test. But now he was in the subway, with Erica squished beside him. "I take it I was whimpering again?" he guessed glumly.

"Another nightmare?" she asked, nodding at his question.

"Yea… I… even though he's dead, he's still haunting my dreams. I just can't shake it… I thought being a Werewolf was supposed to make me stronger?" he complained.

Erica nuzzled their cheeks together, "You are strong! But your dad abused you for years, that's not easy to overcome Isaac. But day to day, it will get easier, you're safe now! It just takes awhile for your mind to realize that. But I'll be right here to help you, every step of the way, okay?"

Isaac easily responded to her nuzzles, wrapping an arm around her and pressing his cheek in closer. "Thank Erica," he said softly.

"You know how I know you're already getting better?"

"Am I getting better?" he asked, disbelieving.

"The first few nights after we all started sleeping here, you'd yelp and cry out, thrashing around in your sleep. I couldn't really get close to you until after I'd woken you up. That first time it was bad enough that Derek woke you up, remember?"

Isaac nodded.

"Well tonight it was just quiet whimpers. Right before I woke you up you'd been a little louder and flinched a bit but it was minimal. I woke you up to help you shake off the nightmare, not because I was afraid Derek would get mad. Even if you don't feel like you're dealing with it any better, I think that's a sign that you are. That even though you're obviously still scared, you aren't as scared as you used to be. So, progress!"

He thought about that for a moment before nodding his head, "Yea, that's a good point. I'd have no way of monitoring my progress like that… when I'm dreaming I just remember feeling scared and small. But if, on the outside, my body isn't reacting as scared as before, maybe I am getting stronger-"

"Will you two go to bed? Or did you forget that we're hunting the Kanima in the morning?" Derek growled out. Sleeping was hard enough for him, let alone when two of his Betas were talking just a few cars down. They might not be talking loud but down in the abandoned subway station, sounded carried easily. He felt bad that Isaac was still having nightmares, but the Bite wasn't a cure all of emotional trauma… At least Boyd understood that and was willing to let Isaac work through it. But maybe Erica had a point too, Isaac always slept through the night after she joined him. He wouldn't berate either of them for it, as long as they went to sleep! Boyd usually just slept through it all, lucky him.

As soon as Derek started talking to them, Isaac cowered down in fear, just slightly. And it irked Erica. Derek was their Alpha, and he wasn't mean to them, just maybe a little firm, but surely he could use a softer tone with Isaac! But she knew better than to sass him, if she did then she'd be sleeping out on the stairs for the rest of the night. Instead she just stuck her tongue out in his general direction and cuddled in closer to Isaac.

"Night Isaac."

"Night Erica."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not trying to make Boyd or Derek out to be buttheads. I love them too XD but Erica feels they should do more and I wanted her feelings to be more evident since it was Erica+Isaac-centric


	20. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek is visited by Laura's ghost

Derek heard a rustling noise, startling him awake, claws ready; the ratty curtains were swaying a bit despite there being a lack of breeze. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, something was definitely up right now and he wasn't in the mood.

"Derek," a soft, fluttery voice called out.

The Beta spun around, shifted and ready to attack but paused, seeing his sister. Derek shook his head harshly, willing the hallucination to go away.

"Derek, I have to tell you something."

"You're dead! I buried you, right outside!"

Laura smiled sadly and stepped into the room, "I don't have long, please- you have to listen!"

Derek stood and approached the ghost presenting as his sister, "What happened to you? Out of the blue you just told me that you had to come back out here, why?"

"I had heard that someone had left a revenge spiral here… Deaton had found it, and since Beacon Hills still counts as Hale territory, and as the Hale Alpha, I came back to investigate. Was it someone signaling they wanted revenge against us or for us? I needed to know."

"Why couldn't I come with you? We're Pack, maybe if I had…"

"No, he would have killed you too, I just wasn't prepared… I had thought, he was just…"

"Laura, who killed you?" Derek's mind was racing, had it been Chris? He was the only one in town that had any reason to hurt her. Plus she'd been cut in half, one of Gerard's favorite means of finishing off a Werewolf. But Chris wouldn't have killed her with no reason… No, it was another Were, had to be or else Derek would have inherited the Alpha power.

"Peter."

Derek frowned, "Peter, as in Uncle Peter? The one that's comatose?"

"He's healed, at least physically. I wasn't expecting to see him, I was caught off guard-I wasn't expecting him to kill me. Derek you have to leave! He's dangerous."

"No, I won't let him get away with this!"

"Please Derek. I'm supposed to protect you! I don't want to watch you die, just go back to New York and live. I promised Mom I'd never let anything bad happen to you!"

Derek felt his heart break, he missed his sister, his whole family; hearing her talk about Mom was too much. "I'm not a child anymore Laura, I have to learn to fight. I love you, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. And because of that love, I will avenge your death. Peter may be our Uncle, but you're my sister and he took you from me. I won't stand for that!"

"If I can't talk you out of it… please just be careful. I'll be watching over you," Laura promised, opening her arms.

He rushed in for a hug, feeling her arms around him for the briefest of moments before she faded away. But even though she was physically gone, he could feel her with him. Laura would always be there to protect him, and now he had to go find Peter.


	21. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chris mourns Victoria

Chris was almost done, packing everything away as they prepared to head to France; he, Allison, and Isaac all just needed a break. Derek was going to be here with Scott, as well as Deaton, surely they could do without a couple of Hunters for a month. Scott had even given Isaac permission to go (and Melissa too since she was acting as his guardian right now), knowing that the poor boy needed to find his path in life. Maybe going to a foreign country for a month would really help him with that- it had helped Chris when he was younger. Since they were going to be out of the States for so long he was packing up a lot of their important items to go into storage so at least that way Scott and the others wouldn't have to apartment-sit and fend off break-ins. He moved to the closet, reaching up to the top shelf and pulling down a decorated box. As Chris looked at it, he felt the familiar ache in his chest- it had been Victoria's.

Slowly he took it over to the bed, sitting down with it in his lap, hands running over the sides of the box. He was here alone for once and he felt like letting his emotions out. He'd cried of course the night she died, stood strong at the funeral, for Allison, then he shut it all away because he had work to do. Maybe now… maybe now he could just sit here and sort through everything in his heart. With a shaky hand he lifted the lid, picking up the small handwritten note that Victoria had left him.

_To my Dearest Husband,_  
_I'm sorry I was careless, I let my emotions take over and I got bitten- and because of that I was taken from you, and from Allison. I know that we had time to make peace with my death, and that I wrote out that letter for Allison. But I need you to do one last thing for me. I won't be around for any more of Allison's birthdays, for any Christmases, none of it. But I won't let something like death stop me from being there for her, giving her gifts to remember me by. I've already organized the contents of this box and there are letters at the bottom, each envelope labeled for the right occasion. For each birthday and Christmas, I want you to give her a gift from me, piece of jewelry for her to always remember me by. I love you and I wish I could still be there, by your side, to watch her grow up. But know that I'll always be watching over you both._  
_Love,_  
_Victoria_

Chris let out a sob as he read the note, Victoria was hoping to leave something for their daughter, something more than a tarnished Hunter legacy. He opened the first drawer, picking up the first ring in the lineup. It was the first ring he'd bought her, for the three month anniversary, wanting to impress her. It was a simple ring, with just a small diamond surrounded by even tinier pieces of cubic zirconia. He wasn't surprised at all that this was the first piece to be given to their daughter. Gently he put the box aside, tears rolling down his cheek as he just let the feelings overwhelm him. A moment later, after he'd composed himself a bit, he reached for it again. Slowly he went through the rest of the jewelry, remembering the history behind each one, making sure to put it back in the right spot before moving on. An hour went by before he'd finished, no more tears, just memories of all their years together. Memories that they'd now be passing on to their daughter. And of course there was a special compartment, the one holding Victoria's engagement and wedding rings, for the future.

Chris moved the box to the other side of the bed and lie down, curling into his pillow as the ache in his chest slowly faded This coming Christmas was going to be hard, he was sure he and Allison were going to need time alone, to mourn and celebrate. But they'd get through it, one day at a time.


	22. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I came into the gym to work out but holy god I can't stop watching you do one-armed pushups, that's so hot! With Theo and Malia. (I just thought of the scene where Theo tries to show off for her by taking off his shirt, and then she overpowers him by hindering his workout and he just seems impressed by how easy it was for her) (Human AU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just randomly: Theo isn't a power hungry butt hole in this since everyone is Human. Also, Malia totally embraces Derek is her uncle and they totally train together all the time because, why the hell not? XD Also, Theo doesn't know Scott and the others that well, so he doesn't know Derek either (for his comment at the end).

Theo rolled his shoulders and sat down at the shoulder press, setting his weight. He missed the gym at his old school- his old school had a lot of money and dedicated a lot to the facilities. This crappy gym left a lot to be desired… but, it had the basics and he didn't have to pay for it, he couldn't complain too much. Plus they had a high enough weight limit so he was still able to properly push himself, just not on a wide variety of machines. He was only about half way through his first set when he saw Malia walk in, shorts and a sports bra on. What was she doing here? He'd never seen her in the gym before… Oh man, he couldn't wait to see what kind of workout she did. Not in a sexist way, the women's soccer team had been in here the other day hogging all the machines, it was just that Malia wasn't on a team. So why was she here, what was her purpose? Maybe she wanted to bulk up, or just had some energy and time to burn. He could learn a lot by watching how someone worked out, the only thing was, he had to try and not look like a total creep.

So he finished out his set and took a small breather before starting his next rep of 20, eyeing her over at the leg curl, working her hamstrings. From here he could see that she was moving a fair amount of weight, but it was her reps that was impressing him- damn she had strong legs! Her endurance was high, maybe she was a runner? He had finished his second set before she finally took a break from her first- how had she done that many reps at that weight? Theo knew he was probably totally staring, but he continued to count out her next set while he worked his shoulders. Twenty-five, that's how many reps she was doing, at 80 pounds. What?

As he moved on to a lat pull-down machine, Malia kept going, doing a third set. Theo shook his head, he needed to concentrate on his own workout. But he kept watching her out of the corner of her eye as she switched to leg extensions, changing the weight. Yea, she was definitely a runner, that muscle endurance, Theo couldn't try something like that. He did strength training, focusing more on the high weight, low rep system, only mixing it up occasionally with lower weights and higher reps. Like now, he was working his biceps with only 10 reps, at just below his maximum weight. Theo loved the kind of burn he got by fatiguing his muscles with high weight versus the slow burn he got from doing endurance lifting.

When he finally started his cool downs, Malia was off to the side, feet up on the wall, doing one-armed pushups… Theo actually set his weights down on the floor and watched her. Even he didn't do one-armed pushups, let alone with his feet elevated! What, was she working towards full on handstands or something? There were a few guys that borrowed a bench to do elevated pushups like that, getting their feet up off the ground a bit, but Malia had hers up high- like if he was over there, they could be on his shoulders. This wasn't someone that was just burning off some energy like he originally thought, Malia worked out a lot if this was part of her routine. So why hadn't he seen her here before? Theo contemplated going over to talk to her but for some reason he held back. He should finish his cool downs.

Finally finished, Theo wiped his face with his towel and looked around.

"Looking for me?" Malia asked, dropping down onto the machine next to him.

"I…" When had she noticed? Theo hadn't seen her look his way.

"Please, like I could ignore the staring. Did I impress you?"

"Yea, I don't know a guy here that could do pushups like that!" Theo choked out.

Malia shrugged, "Normally I'd have someone adding weight to my back but I don't have my usual partner here. I improvised."

"So you do work out a lot? How come I've never seen you here?"

"Derek is out of town. Normally I work out at his loft but, can't really get in when he's out of town," Malia answered, shrugging.

Theo licked his lips, "Maybe next time, I could partner with you, you know, if your usual bails on you again."

"Please," Malia laughed, "You couldn't keep up with me. You're a strength builder, I noticed your weights. You'd die if you tried to workout with me."

"Like you could keep up with me?" Theo challenged.

"Of course I can. Strength training is maximum weight with low reps, I know what my max weight is, and I could match you set for set. Sure, I don't have the same muscle as you, so I couldn't do the same weight, but pace-wise, I could keep up."

Theo scowled, not wanting to admit she was right. It was easier to go from endurance to strength, like she said. He'd be in trouble if he tried to keep up with her… even if he only did a fraction of his usual weight in order to lower his fatigue, he just didn't have the already built up endurance to last like she did.

"Nice try Raeken, but if you wanna impress me, you gotta do better than that. After all, Derek sets the bar really high."

He watched as she walked out of the gym, his jaw hanging open. He didn't know which Derek she might be talking about (although definitely _not_ the Derek on the tennis team) but he was going to find out whom.

Malia laughed to herself as she started her jog, the look on his face had been priceless! God if only he knew the crap her uncle made her do all the time for training. Theo wouldn't stand a chance! But then again, not everyone trained with an ex-Marine/amateur fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it's been years since I've worked out on weight machines and stuff, so I really have no basis on the amount of weights I have them lifting. That's why I tried to stay away from numbers as much I as I could. This is just a for fun drabble, please don't hate on my lack of knowledge when it comes to lifting weights XD I wrote what made sense to me based on my old knowledge from when I did soccer conditioning in HS, which was years ago =P


	23. Thigh Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isaac and Allison share a night in bed. (Set vaguely during season 3 since that was when Isaac started spending more time with Allison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, slight warning? This one gets smutty, there is sex, GASP! Also, the slightest of bondage? (it's in the form of tangled shirt/panties, and a slight control advantage but nothing heavy)

Allison sat up as she heard yet another whimper, was Isaac having a nightmare? Slowly she threw back her covers and got out of bed, heading down to the room that Isaac was staying in, pushing the door open. "Isaac?"

Instantly he sat up, looking around, eyes glowing, prepared for a threat. But when he saw Allison standing there, his growls went quiet and he cleared his throat, "Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I couldn't sleep, but it sounded like you were having a bad dream or something." Isaac had only been here a few nights, feeling guilty about putting stress on Scott for some reason. He hadn't really given details, just asked if he could crash here for a few nights. After the all their previous encounters, Allison had been surprised that he'd come to them but, she couldn't turn him away. Scott had convinced them to put the past behind them, and somehow, Isaac had forgiven her for what she'd done when Gerard had been in town. Allison hadn't even forgiven herself… but maybe that was why she'd begged her father to let him stay, as a way to make it up to him.

"I… I was just…" Isaac started to say, pulling Allison from her thoughts.

But he didn't seem like he wanted to continue, so Allison stepped further into the room, lightly closing the door behind her to give Isaac the semblance of privacy. "You can tell me, I won't make fun of you or anything… After everything we've been through, nightmare are inevitable."

Isaac appreciated that she made nightmares sound normal, expected even; she didn't treat him like he was fragile just because he'd been abused. Like he got some sort of free pass for horrific nightmares and that the rest of them were above stuff like that. "I think it's just my brain being stupid really. I was… it was back when we had detention together, before we had our little forgiveness session with Scott. When… when I attacked you…"

Allison frowned, one arm coming up to wrap around her middle self consciously, "Do… do you think I might try to get even or something… you don't feel safe here?"

"No, no it isn't that. If I didn't feel safe, I wouldn't have asked to stay. I'm not afraid of you… I'm afraid of me. I know you hate to hear it but… you're Human. I know you can take care of yourself against enemies but… you don't see me as an enemy anymore right?"

"No, of course not, I wouldn't have let you in if I felt that way; you're scared you might hurt me again?"

"I'm scared that… what if… what if I go into another trance like that, where I'm not fully in control and I come up to you. Because we aren't enemies anymore… you wouldn't be prepared to deal with me until I've already hurt you. You're strong but Allison, you're so breakable compared to me- especially if I'm not in control. If Scott hadn't come when he did-"

"Isaac, it wasn't your fault. I knew that and I told you that then. It was a very unforeseen circumstance, we didn't know they'd shut us in like that. You were triggered. True, in that scenario, I was in danger because I wasn't prepared for the aggression and I didn't want to hurt you. I paused because I didn't want to hurt you and I knew that if I attacked, it would probably only make you more aggressive. But that doesn't mean that I'm afraid to have you here in the apartment with us. You don't have to be afraid of yourself Isaac, I know Scott's taught you that." Allison went and turned on the small lamp on the desk, lighting up the room so she could see him better. "It was just a nightmare, brought on by your fears and worries. But what did you do? You stayed in bed, you were curled up in a ball. I didn't wake up to find you staring over my bed in a murderous haze or anything. Your nightmare didn't control you, you're safe here, and I'm not in any danger just because you're one door down."

"I… thanks. Really, that actually makes a lot of sense. I was so worked up that I might accidently hurt you again, because I'm with you now and we have some not so nice history together, that my brain might register that or something. But… I didn't get out of bed or anything, I was scared because I was still in control, even though I was completely asleep. I'm not a monster."

Allison smiled, "No, you aren't."

Isaac smiled back and then registered what Allison was wearing, heart rate spiking as his hormones took over. He licked his lips, eyes looking her over, "So, is that something you always wear to comfort guests?"

"Wha?" Allison looked down and blushed. She had on a shirt that only barely managed to cover her underwear and thigh high socks, with no bra on of course, because who sleeps with those on? And she'd been warm under her covers but a chill had settled over her as she stood there with Isaac, she could tell that his eyes were drawn to her peaked nipples. She should have at least put some shorts on or something! There was a pair on the back of her chair, she always put them on before leaving her room because hello, she still lived with her dad! But her concern had been for Isaac so she hadn't even thought…

Isaac stood up slowly, all thoughts of his nightmare gone now as his mind was flooding with other, more exciting thoughts and images. "I had no idea that thigh highs could look so good," he commented, voice low. Allison sure made them look good.

Allison couldn't stop herself as her eyes raked over Isaac's chest and abs, he'd fallen asleep wearing only basketball shorts and it was a good look for him. By the possessive growl Isaac let out, she knew he'd picked up on her arousal- damn Wolf senses! Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed into her space, nose in her hair to scent her better.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can tell," she huffed, embarrassed to be caught off guard like this. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, telling herself that she would _not_ indulge herself, wouldn't touch his body. But Isaac decided that he didn't want to have self control, his arms wrapped around her, hands settling lightly on her ass. She knew that if she really wanted, she could just push him away and say no, that he'd listen. His light touches conveyed that… but Allison couldn't bring herself to say no, couldn't abide by the no touching rule she'd just given herself. Instead she threw caution into the wind, just not caring about consequences right now. Her arms went around his neck and her hips pressed into him, a whimper coming from her throat. She licked at his collarbone for a moment before lightly sucking a hickey into his pale skin, watching as it faded. His hands gripped her more firmly, emboldened by her acceptance of him, sliding under her shirt as he kneaded her muscled behind.

Had it really been so long since she'd been touched like this? Her and Scott hadn't been broken up that long had they… was she so desperate that she just jumped into the arms of whoever pressed into her space? No, that wasn't true, she knew that it was because it was Isaac. Isaac was full of lean muscles where Scott had been built more thickly, had sharper cheek bones and he was so damned attractive. She could feel the heat building between her thighs at the thought of Isaac's hands on her, another whimper fell from her lips. But Isaac wasn't going to make a move, not wanting to step over some invisible line… So Allison pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. She didn't have a problem making the first move if Isaac wasn't going to. She wanted this and was going to let him know.

Isaac rumbles got louder, hands bolder as his own hips started to jerk against her; he heard her sigh as his growing erection pressed against her through his shorts. He backed them up, spinning around so he could lay Allison back on the bed, climbing over top of her. Without waiting for permission now, he slipped his hands into her underwear and pushed them down around her knees. He started to pant as Allison gasped, lifting her hips, silently demanding more friction. Her hands tugged at the waistband of his pants, wanting to feel him but Isaac reached down and grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms over her head with one of his larger hands. His free hand lifted up her shirt so he could bend down at kiss her stomach, lifted higher so he could get to her breasts. He sucked and licked, moving back and forth between both breasts, loving how Allison arched her back. He moved the shirt up, letting her get her head out but he left her arms tangled in it, wrists still pinned. Another possessive growl came from him as he looked at her underneath him, arms trapped in her shirt, body naked except for the thigh highs and the underwear twisted around her knees.

"Isaac, please," Allison begged, lifting her hips again.

God she was wet, her musky scent was driving him insane and his mouth was watering. His free hand slid between her legs, easily pressing inside her pussy and he bent down, licking into her mouth as her lips parted to moan. He flexed his long fingers quickly, smothering her moans with his mouth as she bucked beneath him.

Allison tried to spread her legs wider but she couldn't, trapped by her panties; Isaac was growling and nipping at her lips, pressing his fingers deep inside her but she wanted more. So she bit back, catching his lower lip between her teeth before sucking it into her mouth. Isaac moaned and thrust his fingers inside her as she did that, hips rubbing against her thigh as he started to crave friction as well.

"I swear Isaac, if you don't-" she was cut off as his tongue pushed into her mouth, a promise of more to come. His thumb started rubbing her clit and his other hand disappeared from her wrists. He was driving her crazy with just those simple yet very effective ministrations.

"Don't you even think about moving those hands," he growled into her ear. He hadn't wanted to let go, loved that she was at his mercy, trapped. But he had a condom in his wallet and he definitely wasn't going to use his other hand to get it. Thankfully his wallet was just on the small nightstand and he easily flipped it open, grabbing the condom with just the one hand. He tore it open and whined as he was forced to pull out of her to get his pants down and the condom on. But as he looked Allison over, he knew it was worth it, she looked wrecked, just from his fingers alone. There was a flush on her cheeks and she was extremely wet, turned on. As he settled between her legs, Isaac moaned, feeling the heat from her as he rubbed his cock between her lips. Just before he pushed into her, Isaac grabbed her wrist again with one hand and her hip with the other, pinning her beneath him.

Allison closed her eyes and gasped as he slid inside her; god she wanted to wrap her legs around his hips and take control but she just couldn't. One would think that this total lack of control and helplessness would scare her but it excited her unexpectedly. Maybe because she trusted Isaac, knew that he wasn't going to do anything bad to her. But it was all new- she'd never done anything like this with Scott, he knew how she felt about such things and always let her be in control, let her set the pace. But Isaac… Isaac apparently loved the idea of her being helpless, if the firm grip on her wrists was anything to go by. And god was she turned on.

At first, Isaac kept his thrusts slow, just relishing the feel of being inside her, warming her up. But as he felt her struggle against the band of cloth pinning her legs, Isaac realized she wanted more. He could give her that. So he started moving fast, pushing deeper, hips rolling up as he pulled out to press against her g-spot. He bit down on her neck, a part of him remembering to be gentle, to not leave any marks behind that could get them in trouble. But as he slammed into her harder and harder, faster, Allison started to make a keening noise, so he covered her mouth with his own, hoping it would quiet his own growing rumbles. Maybe if they were lucky, Chris wouldn't kill Isaac in the morning for this. Isaac gasped as Allison called out suddenly, arching up against him, her walls clenching around him. His hips pushed in deeper as he came, the primal need to bury his seed inside her taking over as her body tightened around him. As her orgasm passed, Isaac softly bucked his hips a few more times, making her body quiver from the extra jolts of pleasure.

"What are the odds that your dad is going to burst in here in the morning?" Isaac panted quietly, still tucked inside her.

"Not sure, why?" she answered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Because if I had my way, I'd make you sleep like this."

"Like what?"

Isaac flashed his eyes at her, "Hands trapped over your head, legs spread and underwear tangled. Naked and at my mercy… that if I woke up and decided to have you again, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

Allison will deny it until her dying breath, but by the knowing smirk on Isaac's face, he'd heard the way her heart hammered in her chest, scented the flush of arousal that flooded her system at the thought.

"Maybe someday when your dad isn't home, we can explore your bondage kink a little more," Isaac promised, finally pulling out of her and carefully taking off the condom.

"Into bondage are you?" Allison teased, knowing that it was his actions that had awoken it in her. Up until tonight, she hadn't even thought that being restricted would have excited her, until his hand was on her wrists, prohibiting her… she hadn't known she could be so excited by a mere thought before. She started to sit up, pulling her shirt back down and she didn't register the slight movement on Isaac's end until she stood up realizing that he'd pulled her panties off completely.

"Isaac."

"Yes?"

"Give them back so I can go back to my room."

Isaac smirked at her, "So you're saying that if I hold onto them, you'll stay here with me? I thought as much."

"If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask," Allison purred out, climbing back onto the bed.

The Were perked up, surprisingly elated that Allison was actually offering to stay with him in bed. He handed her panties back and watched as she slid them on before shimmying under the blankets. Isaac laid out on his back and pulled her onto his chest, arms wrapped around her protectively. As she snuggled in, he kissed the top of her head and sighed happily. Scott was bound to be pissed tomorrow, there was no way a quick morning shower would erase his scent, but he wouldn't have taken back tonight for anything.


	24. Delete That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jackson+Boyd- 'Stop taking pictures! I'm fucking stuck- be useful and help me! Delete that immediately!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is still getting used to being a Were

Jackson was hanging there, growl in his throat as he glared at Boyd. "Yea, haha, very funny, will you help me down?"

But Boyd just continued to chuckle, not believing that Jackson had missed the signs. "You're worse than Scott."

"Don't compare me to McCall! You just distracted me and I wasn't watching where I was going! Hey, what are you doing?"

"Instagram," Boyd commented, phone out and clicking away. Thank goodness Erica had made them an account, totally worth it, even if this was the only time Boyd would ever use it. The Pack definitely couldn't miss out on this. They'd been doing some training but Boyd and Jackson were the only ones on this side of the reservation. Allison and her dad had offered to help them keep an eye out for signs of Hunters; they'd placed a few wire traps here and there and the Wolves were supposed to get to the other side of the res in one piece.

Jackson snarled and swiped at Boyd but he wasn't close enough to be a threat. "Stop taking pictures! Dammit, help me down before Allison gets here and 'kills' me!"

"Hold on, almost done."

"Dammit Boyd! For the love of-" Jackson was cut off as the front of his shirt exploded in color, a modified arrow bouncing off of him.

Boyd doubled over with laughter, having snapped a picture at the perfect time, getting a great snapshot of Jackson's surprised face as the paintball tip exploded on his chest. He didn't even care that Allison also tagged him with an arrow, meaning he'd have to repeat the course, it had been totally worth it. "C'mere and see this," he called out.

"What?" Allison asked, hanging her bow over her back.

"No, don't you dare!"

Both of them ignored Jackson and Allison snorted as Boyd showed her the various pictures he'd taken. "I know I failed too but, worth it right?"

"Oh yea, I would have done the same. Did you put them up on Facebook?"

"Instagram, but Facebook is a good idea! I didn't think about that one."

Jackson huffed, face red, "Just cut me down already!"

Allison smirked and rolled her eyes, walking over to where the wire was anchored and easily released the knot. She heard another click just as Jackson thudded to the ground, along with more snickering.

"Delete that immediately," Jackson mumbled, face down in the dirt.

"Not a chance."

"I'll make you delete it then!" he growled out, getting to his feet.

Boyd smirked, "Have to catch me first!" And with that, Boyd took off running, not that it mattered. Even if Jackson caught him and deleted the pictures, he'd already sent them to Erica and Stiles. Those two would ensure the photos got to the internet.


	25. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isaac+anyone- It's the middle of the night and I'm walking home alone in the dark and there's this guy following me and he's starting to gain on me. So I found this phone booth with a lock on the door and I tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so bad I accidentally called the wrong number- I don't even know you but help me!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this one totally fits as an alternative way that Derek finds and turns Isaac lol =D

Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets, it was supposed to be Spring soon but wow it was still cold out at night. And if he didn't hurry… his dad was going to be pissed at him. But it wasn't his fault that Dad wouldn't let him have a laptop, which meant he had to go to the library at school to type up his papers. So he procrastinated a bit… waited until the last minute to get it done- it was done at least! Plus he had to wait until after practice, it wasn't like Coach would let him skip just to write an essay. As he sighed to himself, he thought he heard the scrape of boots behind him and he froze. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and saw this guy strolling in his direction.

"It's fine Isaac, not like there's some monster lurking in the alley," he muttered to himself before he continued walking. It was a free street, people could walk if they wanted to. But paranoia got the better of him, Isaac could swear that the guy had sped up just a bit… like he was trying to catch up to Isaac or something. Quickly he glanced back and noticed that the man was a lot closer than before, maybe cutting the distance in half, and the look on his face… Okay, maybe it was time to hurry up a little bit… As innocently as he could Isaac quickened his pace, not really wanted to alert the guy behind him that he was suspicious. A short bray of laughter reached his ears and Isaac knew he was screwed… this guy was coming after him. Hell, he didn't know that Isaac didn't really have any money, let alone any valuables…

"Shit," Isaac whimpered, hearing the guy speed up even more. When he glanced back again, he saw that the guy was speed walking towards him and Isaac knew it was time to run. So he hiked his backpack up on his shoulders and broke out into a run, hoping that the would-be mugger was out of shape. Isaac had barely taken a few steps when he heard a shrill whistle- what? But then out of the alley a couple meters in front of him, two more guys stepped into his path. "Mega shit…" Isaac cursed as he slowed down, unsure of what to do. He could take his chances, it wasn't like he didn't know how to take a beating, as long as they didn't pull out any knives he'd be okay. But then he spied a phone booth across the street and without thinking, he sprinted for it.

"Oh thank God," he sighed, noticing that it was one of the few that still had a working lock. He twisted it and dug into his pockets for some change. It had only just occurred to him that, while he was protected in here, he was also trapped. The three guys laughed and casually walked around the booth, waiting. They knew he couldn't stay in here all night, and people rarely carried change nowadays. But unlucky for them, Isaac always had change on him to make calls. His hands were shaking and there were unshed tears in his eyes as he slid the quarter in. Obviously he couldn't call his dad, he'd be beyond pissed and would just let the muggers beat him before joining in himself.

"Please answer… " Isaac prayed, punching in Boyd's number. They'd only exchanged numbers because they were assigned as partners in History but he knew Boyd had a car. And he was strong, intimidating… maybe he'd be able to scare them off. Or… they'd both end up in the hospital… great. It was worth a shot though, because Isaac needed to do something.

"Who is this?" a gruff voice asked.

"Help! Please… oh my god, Boyd, it's me-"

"Whoa hey, wrong number kid."

"Wait! No, please…" Dammit! He must have hit the wrong numbers because he was shaking so bad.

He heard a sigh over the line, "What's going on exactly?"

"I-I-I was w-walking home and this guy started following me… When I-I started to run, two of his friends came out of nowhere, blocked my path. I just ran into this phone booth but now I'm trapped, they're waiting for me! God I'm such an idiot but I don't want to go to the hospital again…"

Derek narrowed his eyes, judging by the kid's tone, this wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with a beating. He sounded like a teenager, and if he was paranoid enough to notice a guy following him, that probably meant he was used to looking over his shoulder. Maybe he was a loner, got picked on, he certainly didn't seem like the macho jock type. Shit, was Derek really thinking of helping this kid? He didn't have time. He ran a hand over his face and mumbled to himself, "Maybe he'd join me." Is this what it would come to- finding scared kids and offering them new strength? Well, if it worked… beggars couldn't really be choosers, Derek needed a Pack, fast. If he turned a few lonely teenagers, hell, maybe they'd be grateful and turn out extremely loyal to him.

"Hello? Mister, please help! You have to do something…"

"Alright, where are you exactly? I'll come find you okay?"

Isaac sobbed out in relief, "Thank you, so much, I'm just… there are three of them, are you sure? I… I don't want you to get hurt because of me…"

"Don't even worry about it, just tell me where you are."

"Um, I was walking down Harney, I'm um… between Madison and… Highland, the um book store is just a few doors down from me."

The Alpha was already climbing into his car, "Alright, shouldn't take me too long to get there, just hold tight-"

"Wait! Please don't hang up, I'm scared… I…"

Derek sighed, feeling pretty bad about how desperate this kid sounded right now. "Alright, I'll stay on the line okay. Just keep talking to me so I know you're alright."

"Um, so, I was, um, at school working on a paper… and I always walk home this way… but usually it's during the day and it's not that bad…"

"Last minute huh?" Derek asked, only half paying attention. His hand was gripping the steering wheel, worried now that he wasn't going to get there fast enough, that the muggers would just break in and hurt the kid. But he also had to keep an eye out for any cruisers, didn't really feel like getting pulled over right now. Hey… wait, why hadn't this kid called 911?

"Yea, I don't normally procrastinate but I really didn't want to write this essay and-"

"Hey, wait, kid, why didn't you call the cops? 911 is free on any phone."

"My name is Isaac… probably easier than calling me kid but um.. I… um… My Dad…"

Derek snarled, hearing the hesitation in the poor kid's voice and immediately grasping the situation. He remembered that when he'd first spoke, he was looking for someone named Boyd, he didn't say 'Dad'- wouldn't any terrified child call their parents if they didn't call the cops? Only one reason why he would have phoned a friend first, and with the way he'd alluded to going to the hospital for beatings before, it wasn't that big of a leap to make. "Alright, it's fine, I was just wondering. I'm coming up on Fern, just hold on, okay. And I'm Derek, call me Derek."

"Yea, Derek, okay… Oh… oh God, one of the guys picked up some sort of… pole, I think he's going to- Derek!"

The Alpha stomped on the accelerator as he heard the sound of cracking glass- they got tired of waiting apparently. "I'm almost there Isaac, almost there."

Isaac was sobbing now, absolutely terrified that these guys were going to kill him for causing them so much hassle. And that pole looked like it would do a lot of damage to his body… But then a loud roaring noise, a squeal of tires, and headlights lighting his small booth up. All three men looked up suddenly, but they knew there weren't any sirens so they weren't afraid of being arrested.

"And who is this that's joining the party," one of them called out as the black car slammed to a stop.

"Get away from him, now!"

Isaac watched in awe as the guy, Derek, strode over to the muggers with no sign of fear, even though one of them had a pipe. Immediately, two of them leapt at Derek and in a blur of movement both of them were down on the ground, motionless. But the third swung the pipe hard, catching Derek across his back and even from the booth, Isaac heard ribs crack. Isaac flinched, terrified that this guy was getting hurt because of him. But the fear went out the window when he saw the guy's eyes turn red and his teeth grew sharp, Derek snarling in anger. What had he just seen? Isaac was so busy processing it that he didn't really register that the last mugger was down until the clang of the pipe hitting the ground pulled him from his trance. Slowly, Derek walked over and knocked on the glass, wordlessly asking if Isaac was going to come out.

"Are you okay?" Isaac whimpered.

"I'm fine. Let me give you a ride."

"I… what are you?"

Derek smiled at him, so he had seen that. Well, now he didn't have to come up with some lame selling point, he could be up front about it and let Isaac make his own conclusions if he wanted to be Bit. "We can talk about it in the car. I promise I won't hurt you at all. But, if you'd rather not, I can just leave, I know most people would be pretty hesitant."

Isaac chewed on his lip for a moment before reaching up and unlocking the door. "No, I… I trust you." He opened the door and let Derek lead him to the car. Without really knowing what was going on, Isaac just felt like things were going to get better.


	26. Forever Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Derek adopts Isaac, Erica, and Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I don't know much about the adoption process... I'll state that right now. But I liked the idea of this fic when I got the prompt and well, the fic is about him and the kids meeting/going home the first time XD sooo don't dwell too much on the fact that Idk how it really works hahaha.  
> Also, Human AU

Derek took a deep breath and steadied his nerves- he could do this! Laura had offered to go with him of course but he wanted to form his own opinions; Laura was very assertive and would quickly give her opinion on everyone they'd meet without giving him time to come to his own conclusions. This was for him right now, he'd ask Laura what she thought later, after he had someone in mind. He rang the bell to the children's home and straightened his collar.

"Hello, come in, you must be Mr. Hale? My name is Marin, it's nice to meet you," a woman said as she greeted him at the door.

"I um, yea, I'm Derek. Thank you for setting up this appointment, it means a lot to me," he said, stumbling over his words.

"There's no reason to be nervous, this is all very informal for the first meeting. We have a few boys here that seemed to fit your answers pretty well. If they don't seem to be the right fit, we can always pull in a few others for you to meet today as well."

"Thank you."

Marin smiled at him, hoping to put him at ease. She could tell that he was beyond nervous, first time adopters usually were. Thankfully he'd listened to her advice and hadn't worn a suit, suits usually made the kids nervous. But he was still wearing a collared shirt, he must spend a lot of time working, he probably didn't own any regular shirts. Mr. Hale had passed their tests though so she wasn't worried that he'd leave the kid with some nanny. She led him through the living room area and into a private meeting room down a short hallway. "I'll be right back with Vernon, okay?"

Derek nodded and sat at the table, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans. This was going to be fine, surely one of the boys here would like him and would like to be adopted. Ms. Morrell told him that they had plenty of candidates if he wanted to widen his scope of parameters. Mostly he didn't want a toddler, he wasn't good with… reading people. If the child couldn't speak up about their needs, he would be pretty clueless. And he was hoping for younger than teenager, just because he wanted to be able to bond with them, teenagers just seemed to… distance themselves from him. Laura said it was because he had a perpetual scowl on his face. In fact, she'd warned him to smile because if he did nothing but scowl, none of the kids would like him. Derek couldn't help it that he just had an… aggressive resting face, he wasn't trying to look mean. He was pulled from his thoughts as the door swung open.

"I'm sorry um, is it okay if you met Vernon and Isaac?" Marin asked.

"Oh, sure, that's not a problem," Derek assured her.

She gave him a grateful smile and opened the door wider, two small boys coming into the room. They were both about 8, one with short cut hair and the other with blonde curls; the one with the curls had a scared look in his eyes and he was pressed in next to his friend.

"Hi there, I'm Derek, it's nice to meet you two," he said, watching as they stepped closer to the desk.

"H-h-hi," Isaac mumbled, biting his lip and looking down.

"That's Isaac and I'm Bo- I mean… Vernon…" the other boy said.

Derek smiled, "Sounds like you have a nickname you prefer?"

"Yea… I like Boyd better but Miss Marin says that it's not polite to introduce myself with a nickname…"

"Boyd huh? Where did that come from, and why don't you like Vernon as much?"

The small boy shrugged, "Vernon sounds so… Grown up, and I'm just a lil boy. And Boyd is supposed to be my last name, well, until I get adopted I guess. I like the sound of it better, even if it's s'posed to be a last name."

"Makes sense, you know, I have some army friends that go by last names all the time. It's not that strange, well you aren't in the army but, still, going by last names isn't weird at all," Derek assured him. "And Isaac, do you have a nickname?"

Isaac shook his head and chewed on his thumb.

"Isaac, remember, we're supposed to use our voice," Marin nudged gently before turning to Derek. "We're working on the eye contact with him but we figure that will come in time, most important is getting him used to talking to strangers."

"Being shy is okay Isaac, I know talking to strangers is hard; my sister Cora was super shy when she was small. Now she's bossy, I don't know which version I like better."

"Well… Isaac…" Boyd started to say before cutting himself off. It wasn't really his secret to tell and Isaac had told him that a lot of potential parents always got a sad look whenever he told them the truth.

"My Dad hit me," Isaac whispered, eyes squeezed shut.

Derek felt his chest tighten as Boyd's arms went around his friend. No wonder speaking up was hard for him, going through something like that… it left scars. Would Derek ever be able to help a child through that… he didn't have any experience… what if he said the wrong thing and upset him even more? Or what if he got into a fight with Laura like they were apt to do…

"It's okay Isaac, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise, the police took him away, remember?"

"Yea… I remember… I still have nightmares though…" Isaac looked up a bit, eyes focusing on Derek's hands instead of his face. "You don't hafta adopt me, I know no one wants a broken kid… I just… don't like being alone and Boyd is my bestest friend here… So I wanted to come with him. It isn't Boyd's fault though."

Boyd frowned and rubbed Isaac's back, he didn't want to get adopted by someone that was going to be mean to Isaac! It wasn't Isaac's fault! If this guy didn't like that Boyd and Isaac were friends then he could just go stick his head in the potty! But he surprised them both.

"You aren't broken Isaac, I promise," Derek quickly assured him. Wow, hearing the little boy say that… it was absolutely heartbreaking. He thought he was broken and that no one would ever love him. "Everyone has nightmares sometimes, and you went through some bad stuff. No one can blame you for having nightmares, you can't help it. Even grownups have nightmares sometimes because of bad things that happen. I'm glad that you have a friend like Boyd to help you."

"The last lady I met said she wasn't going to put up with that nonsense…" Isaac whispered.

Marin cleared her throat, "That lady didn't fill out her forms correctly, I never should have let her talk to you Isaac, I'm sorry. Like Derek said, you aren't broken at all."

"…K," he mumbled, looking down at his lap again. At least Derek wasn't mean about it like the other parents he'd met. Maybe that meant Boyd would finally find a good home, as long as one of them did…

Derek was about to comment when the door flew open and a loud shriek filled everyone's ears.

"You can't go! Don't leave me here, please!" a girl cried out, sobbing as she tried to pull Boyd and Isaac from their chairs.

"Erica! You know you can't come into the meeting room right now. Come here," Marin admonished, trying to pull the girl out of the room.

"But I was sick and didn't get to see them before the meeting. If they leave that means I wouldn't get to say goodbye," she cried out, struggling, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me here all alone!"

Derek stood up, holding a hand out to Ms. Morrell, "It's okay, she's obviously very distraught, you don't have to make her leave. I take it Isaac and Boyd are her friends?"

"Yes, the three of them are very close," Marin commented, letting Erica go so she could run back to hug both the boys.

"The other kids always make fun of Erica because she's sick," Boyd commented quietly, rubbing his friend's back as she clung to him and Isaac.

"She's sick?" Derek asked with a frown.

"She has Epilepsy, we've had a hard time finding a family for her. It's hard for children with… disorders to find a good home. I'm sorry she interrupted, she's just so attached to them. When she heard they were in a meeting, obviously she got scared they'd be leaving."

"No, no, it's quite alright." Derek looked over at the three kids and smiled to himself, with how close they were, it reminded him of his relationship with his sisters. Boyd seemed to be the glue that held them together, in the sense that he was the rock both Isaac and Erica needed. He could tell right away that Boyd was the kind of child he was looking for- he had an athletic build so it was someone Derek could teach to play sports, he was compassionate and friendly, and he didn't seem to be a troublemaker. With all his lack of experience, Boyd seemed to be ideal. But there was no way he'd be able to adopt Boyd, knowing that Isaac and Erica would be heartbroken. Sure, the two of them would still have each other but he could tell that Boyd was the strong one for all of them and he just couldn't break them up. "I'm going to have to make a change of parameters, if that's okay?"

Marin nodded and excused herself to go get his paperwork; she could usually tell if a meeting was going well or not but with Mr. Hale, she just wasn't sure. It wouldn't hurt to give him just a few minutes alone with the kids though.

Now that Erica was calmed down, seeing that her friends were still going to be here for at least awhile longer, she looked over the man across the table. No wonder Isaac was chewing on his thumb, this guy looked mean… but he hadn't said anything mean at all, just his face.

"Erica, are you feeling better now?" Boyd asked, not wanting things to be too quiet and awkward.

"Yea."

Derek cleared his throat, "Is um, your Epilepsy hard to deal with? I don't know anyone that has that so I don't know…"

She looked at him shyly, hair falling into her face. "It's… annoying mostly," she mumbled. It surprised her that an adult was admitted that they didn't know something- was he just teasing her? "I get a funny taste in my mouth all the time before I have a seizure though so I'm… kinda able to prepare."

"So that means you can at least make sure you won't hit your head, or go and find an adult?"

Erica nodded and Boyd spoke up for her, "Mostly she just wants to make sure the other kids aren't around to see. We have… um… a secret spot we go. If we can't ever find Erica it means she went there cuz of the shakes."

"I hate it!" she cried out suddenly, making Isaac jump. "No one wants to adopt me because I'm sick, and no one wants to adopt Isaac because his daddy was mean, no one has adopted Boyd either and I don't know why! It isn't our fault," she sniffled.

Just then, Marin came back in with a small folder of papers, "Alright, what exactly would you like to change?"

"Please don't not adopt Boyd because of us!" Erica whined, jutting her chin out defiantly.

Isaac gripped her arm, afraid that she'd upset Derek and then he'd start yelling at all of them.

Derek just smiled at them, "I'd just like to make a note that I'm perfectly okay with more than one child. Actually, if it's okay, feel free to put down that a daughter would be okay too."

"You'd… adopt all three of them?" Marin asked, immediately understanding what Derek was hinting at. "That's… are you sure? In your report, you only mentioned you were looking for a son-"

"That was just because I'm single, I don't have a wife or girlfriend… I felt like a little girl wouldn't really be open to someone like me adopting them since I wouldn't have a woman in the house for them to bond with but… I can't… I can't leave Erica here. Boyd seems like the perfect fit for what I was originally looking for but Isaac and Erica both deserve a family too. I have two sisters as well as plenty of room in my house and I can afford the medicine and doctor visits- you have my income information. If… that's if the kids are okay with that."

All three of the kids were looking at him, just absolutely shocked. Then Erica turned pink and ran from the room without a word. Boyd of course hurried after her and Isaac was left staring at Derek with wide eyes, "Erica is shy I think you surprised her…"

"Oh, well I know it was all very sudden. And normally it would take a few meetings before anything is decided, I mean, you kids only just met me. But I mean it, I'd love to see you all some more and if you like me, I'd be more than happy to adopt you."

"You can go ahead and go Isaac, I know you want to check on her as well. I'll talk with Derek and then set up another meeting, okay?" Marin said.

"Okay." With the smallest of smiles, Isaac waved to Derek and scurried out of the room.

Now that they were alone, Marin looked over at Derek, "I wouldn't about Erica's reaction. I think she's just embarrassed because of the circumstances that you met her. She just barged in here and normally she likes to put on her best clothes before meeting a potential parent. This time she had come in just after getting better from a seizure, probably thinks it left a bad impression."

Derek chuckled, "I can understand that, just as long as she doesn't feel scared of me. I mean, of course, if living in a single parent home with just a new dad makes her nervous she can always decline. I'd still bring Boyd and Isaac to visit her."

"I'm pretty sure she'll come around. Now, when are you available to come back and see them again?"

-A month later-

Derek pulled his SUV up the driveway, barely able to hold in his laughter at the three surprised gasps he heard. Derek worked hard for the family corporation and he made a lot of money. Hell, that was probably the only reason he got his foot in the door at the adoption agency, not many single guys were okayed to adopt a child. But he was going to do his absolute best by these kids, hopefully without his sisters spoiling them rotten. Although, maybe they deserved a little bit of spoiling, just a bit.

"Okay, now remember, I told my sisters that I wasn't going to be bringing you home until next week but I think my assistant spilled the beans so they are probably here already. Don't let them spook you though, they are harmless."

After that first meeting, Laura and Cora had both peppered him with questions and they'd been amazed that he'd decided on more than one kid. He worked from home most days so it wasn't like he was never going to see them, and at least this way he knew the kids already had some solid friends for when they started their new school.

"Who gets to pick rooms first?" Erica asked, still looking up at the house.

"Well I don't want you to fight over-" he started to say.

"I want one close to your room," Isaac cut in, holding his stuffed elephant close to his chest.

"Yea, Isaac can have one close to you, and Erica can pick next. I'm just happy we're all together," Boyd commented. He didn't really care what kind of room he got, he knew Derek was a nice person and he wasn't going to be stuck in a closet like Harry Potter. Erica was very picky about her room though so she should have first choice before him. And Isaac had warmed up to Derek easily after that first meeting, sensing that he was genuinely kind. When Derek had promised that he'd help Isaac through all of his nightmares and said that he'd never get mad at him because of them, Isaac was ready to be adopted. Erica had taken the longest to come around just because she was so shy.

Erica smiled, looking up at Derek, "Do you have a room with a window, I wanna be able to see the backyard."

"Yea, I'll have to move some stuff around, one of my offices has the perfect view for you thought."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to hafta move your stuff…" she mumbled, not wanting to be a nuisance.

"No it's okay. I just picked that room because the window let in a lot of light. There is another room downstairs that I can use as my office instead, still with plenty of sunlight. I promise, it's not a problem. Okay, get your suitcases and I'll show you the house."

All three kids clambered out of the SUV and hefted their bags, they didn't have much and Derek promised that he would take them out shopping as soon as they all got settled in. He unlocked the front door and then immediately sighed as his sisters called out a soft surprise (at least they remembered that Isaac was scared of yelling and loud voices).

Boyd rushed into the house, eager to meet more of his new family- if he was going to be staying here for real, he wanted to fit in! "Hi, are you Miss Laura and Miss Cora?"

"Yea, that's us! I'm Laura, the oldest," his sister said, easily pulling the boy into a warm hug. "I'm so happy Derek found you."

"I'm happy too, I want this to be my forever home."

Erica was hiding behind Derek's leg, looking at the two ladies nervously. It had taken a few meetings for Erica to warm up to Derek so of course he wasn't surprised that the sudden appearance of his two sisters set her on edge. Isaac wasn't fairing much better, but he'd at least stepped into the house and was looking around. He was just more at ease because he was used to women being nice to him, only strange men still made him nervous.

"I thought I told you two-"

"Der, come on, these are your new kids! Of course we wanted to meet them right away. Besides, do you really think that we'd let you move these three in all alone. I know you bought all the beds and stuff for them but you still have to actually organize the rooms. One adult for three kids on the same day? We're here to help," Laura told him, leaving no room for argument.

"Well I would have preferred that the kids have at least a little time to acquaint themselves with my house before meeting even more new people. But I guess you have a point, I am going to need a little help moving everything around. Erica is going to be in my upstairs office, since it has a big window, so I'll have to move all that stuff out and bring it down here. Isaac will be in your usual guest room, sorry Cora."

"Hey, that's fine, I liked that one because it was always warm, nothing a few extra blankets won't fix," his younger sister said with a shrug. "Do you want me to show you Isaac?"

"Um…"

"It's okay bud, Cora will help you get all your stuff put away. She's nice, I promise. And I'll just be helping Erica decide how she wants her room, I'll just be right down the hall from you."

"Ok then," Isaac said, shyly reaching up and taking Cora's hand. If Derek said she was safe then he'd trust her too. Besides, if Cora usually stayed in the room, she'd be able to tell him about the best place to put his things!

"So does that mean I get to help you pick out a room?" Laura asked.

"Yea!" Boyd smiled.

"Upstairs right?"

Boyd smiled, "Of course, so I can be with everyone else."

"Alright, let's go!"

Derek smiled as the two of them raced up the stairs and Laura showed him the remaining rooms to pick from.

"Ready to see your room Erica? Is it okay that my sisters are here?"

"Yea, it's okay, I'm just a little nervous… But they seem nice. Does… does Miss Cora know about Isaac?"

He nodded, "Yea, they both do. She won't make any loud noises or yell. And they know you're shy too, that's why they didn't come over and hug you right away. We know this is going to take some time to get used to, for all of us. But you know you can talk to me about stuff right? And for awhile, Ms. Morrell is going to be checking in on all of you, make sure it's all going okay."

"Yea, I remember."

"Alright then." He smiled as Erica lifted her arms, too afraid to head up the stairs on her own. So Derek bent down and scooped her up, taking her small suitcase in his other hand. They'd all be okay, Derek's life wasn't empty anymore, and at least three kids had a permanent home now.


	27. Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write one where Derek is the dad of Scott and Isaac and they're 6 year olds (but he is a really nice dad he's not the Grumpy Derek he normally is), and Isaac is overtired so he throws a temper tantrum and he kicks and screams and then Isaac is tired so they fall asleep at bath time and Derek reads them a story and Isaac falls asleep during it and Scott is just like being all cute and idk just really fluffy? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, Isaac and Scott are supposed to both be biologically Derek's, so no abuse for Isaac. Single Dad cuz I didn't know who to make as Momma lol

Derek walked in and loosened his tie- he really disliked meetings, it meant that he wasn't there to pick up the boys from school… But Cora was always happy to help out and he only had meetings every few weeks or so. "I'm home."

"Oh good!" Cora called out, coming to greet him in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Isaac is being a handful today is all, he even brought home a note…"

Derek frowned, "A note, what did he do?" Isaac was not the type to get in trouble at school. Scott wasn't either really but sometimes Stiles got Scott in trouble for talking. Not Isaac though…

"I don't know, he wouldn't let me see it and I didn't want to get into a fight with him over it. Maybe he'll show it to you though. He's just really cranky and-"

She was cut off by a sudden, angry yell coming from the play room.

"Scott! Give it BACK!"

"But I wanna play with the truck now Isaac…" Scott said back, voice barely raised.

"I was PLAYING WITH IT!"

Derek sighed and hurried into the room, "Isaac, why are you yelling at your brother?"

"He took the truck! I was playing with it first!"

"Inside voices Isaac, no yelling," he reminded his son.

"But Dad… he always plays with it and yes'rday I asked if I could play with it today and he said yea! So I was just playing with it cuz he said I could…" Scott explained, tow truck hugged to his chest.

"It's my favorite!"

Derek cleared his throat, "Isaac, remember, you're supposed to share all your toys with each other. You can't just hog that one. Scott is telling the truth, you are always playing with that one. He even asked you yesterday if he could play with it today. There are a lot of other toys for you to play with right now."

Isaac pouted, a few angry tears trailing down his cheeks. He screamed loudly and kicked at a few of the other cars on the ground, knocking them into the wall.

"Isaac!"

"I want THAT ONE!"

Cora gave Derek a look, letting him know that Isaac had been like this most of the afternoon.

"Isaac, why are you so upset right now, normally you are happy to share your toys. Aunt Cora said that you brought a note home from the teacher?"

"The teacher is STUPID!"

Derek crossed his arms, "What was the note about? Tell me or you'll be in timeout."

"It was cuz I didn't take my nap! Only babies have naptime!"

"Nuh huh, I had my nap today," Scott scoffed.

"Well that makes you a baby!" Isaac shouted back.

Scott frowned, confused… "But we have the same birfday, so that means you're a baby too…"

"DON'T call me a baby!" Isaac said, pushing his brother.

"Hey! No pushing, Isaac that's rude."

"He called me a baby!"

"But you called me one and we're the same… so that means-"

Isaac glared at his brother, "Don't say it! I'm a big kid! You're a baby 'cuz you still have naptime!"

Scott stepped closer to his brother, "I'm sorry I called you a baby, I was jus' saying… you can't call me a baby either when we're the same age…"

"Yea but I don't act like a baby! You do!"

"Isaac, you've never had a problem with naptime before, and now all of a sudden you're fighting with your brother, what's going on?"

"Naptime is for babies! And I'm NOT a baby!" he shouted.

"But whenever you miss naptime you get mean…" his brother mumbled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yea, like that… Isaac you can't miss naptime cuz you just get grumpy."

"I'M NOT GRUMPY! You just keep taking my toys!"

"Alright, that's it, Isaac, you're in timeout! Go sit in the corner. You are not supposed to yell at your brother like that, he's just trying to explain. You are being grumpy and yelling and neither Scott nor I deserve that. And I'm sure you yelled at Aunt Cora too, so timeout."

"That's not fair! Scott doesn't get time out for stealing my toy?!"

Scott hugged the car closer, "I did'n steal it! I asked!"

"Stop talking!" Isaac yelled.

"Isaac say you're sorry!" Derek scolded.

"NO!"

"Five minutes then, go on."

Isaac huffed and kicked another toy on his way into the hall, dragging the small timeout chair behind him. Once he was sitting, Derek went into the kitchen and started the timer. Since Scott wasn't in trouble, he just went back to playing.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why Isaac decided that all of a sudden naptime was for babies," Derek apologized.

"It's okay, not your fault. I just wasn't sure how to deal with it, those two are usually the sweetest kids. I've never had to put either of them in timeout so I wasn't really sure if they'd listen to me," Cora commented, gathering up her things.

"Thanks again for picking them up, I'll see you this weekend for dinner."

Cora hugged him, "Yea, I might even bring Alex."

"Oooh, we might finally meet the boyfriend?"

"Maybe," she laughed before letting herself out.

Derek chuckled to himself and looked through the fridge, wondering what to make for dinner.

"Scott, you better not break my toy!" Isaac called out.

"Isaac, you know the rules, no talking during timeout."

"But he's going to break my toy!"

"It's not _your toy_ , it belongs to both of you," Derek sighed.

Isaac humphed very loudly, "He's crashing it into the other cars and he's going to break it!"

"That's it, timer is reset, no talking in timeout. Scott is playing with the cars right now, you can't tell him how to play."

"That's not fair!"

Derek leaned into the hall to fix Isaac with a stare, "No talking, you're the one breaking the rules."

"Fine…" Isaac muttered and crossed his arms.

Satisfied, Derek went back into the kitchen and put 5 minutes on the timer again; Scott wasn't going to break it. Derek had dropped that damn tow truck so many times, even kicked it once on accident. Didn't even make a dent in it. And Scott was never abnormally rough with the toys, Isaac was just cranky and was taking it out on his brother. Hopefully after dinner, he'd be calmer. When the timer finally went off, Derek approached Isaac, crouching down in front of him. "So, Isaac, are you going to apologize?"

"Sorry."

"That doesn't seem very sincere… And why are you sorry?"

Isaac sighed and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry for yelling and stuff."

"And are you going to say sorry to your brother?"

"Yea… and Aunt Cora on Saturday dinner… I was grumpy with her too…"

"Alright then, go apologize to Scott and you can go play while I finish dinner."

He nodded and hopped off the chair, heading back in the playroom to apologize to Scott.

Apparently Isaac was starting to feel pretty bad about his little tantrum because he didn't say much during dinner, although Scott was more than happy to tell Derek all about their day. He happily chatted all throughout dinner and even while Derek was washing plates.

"Oh, oh, tomorrow we're bringing home our paintings! So make room on the fridge! Mine is a puppy, I called him Spots cuz I drawed him with big black spots! Isaac made a, um… a whole ocean picture, with fishes and a whale!"

"Alright, sounds awesome, I can't wait to see them."

Scott beamed up at his dad, happy that he always made room for their pictures on the refrigerator. He continued to tell him about some of the other pictures he'd seen and then it was bath time. Derek herded the boys into the bathroom and ran the water for them while they undressed. Normally they were fine to wash up themselves but since his meeting had run late, dinner was late and now they were sharing bath time. Which meant they horsed around and made a mess without actually getting clean, so Derek had to supervise.

"Daddy, what story do we get tonight?" Scott asked, squirting some soap into his small hands.

"I don't know, what story do you want?"

"I picked last night, Isaac can pick tonight."

Isaac thought for a moment, carefully cleaning between his toes. "Hooray for Diffendoofer Day?"

"You always pick that one," Scott giggled.

"That's cuz it's my favorite…"

Scott nodded, "Yea, it is a good one."

"Alright, we can do that one again tonight, now let me start on your hair," Derek said, reaching for the shampoo. He started scrubbing Scott's scalp, listening to his son just blabber on happily about how in the future he was going to have 20 dogs and each one was going to be awesome! When he turned to start on Isaac, he saw that the poor kid was passed out, face smooshed up against the wall. Gently he shook him awake.

"Huh?"

"Time for me to wash your hair bud, gotta wake up."

"Wasn't sleepin'," he commented with a huge yawn.

Derek didn't argue with him, just smiled to himself and started washing his hair while Scott rinsed his own out with the cup. Isaac kept weaving as he fought to stay awake and Derek ended up helping him rinse his hair out. "Alright, time to dry off and head to bed."

"But story time right?" Isaac mumbled, eyes closed as he dried himself off.

"Yea, story time, I promise."

The three of them went to the bedroom and Derek grabbed the book while the boys climbed into their beds. Derek moved the chair between their two beds so both boys could see the book and cleared his throat, opening the book to the first page.

"Wait… a'fore we start… about naptime…" Isaac slurred, blinking and sitting up in bed.

"What about naptime?"

"Jackson's the one that told me naptime is for babies…"

Scott snorted, "But Jackson is a poopoo head, why'd you listen to him?"

Isaac smiled at his brother, "Yea, he is a poopoo head, I dunno why I listened. Sorry again for fighting with you Scotty."

"It's okay! But does that mean I'm still a baby? Cuz Daddy likes to take naps too and no way is he a baby," Scott commented.

"No, Jackson's wrong. Naptimes are for everyone," Isaac agreed before settling back under the covers.

He was so worn out from his lack of nap and then his outburst, that Isaac was sleep before Derek even finished turning the second page.


	28. Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dad!Derek, Scott and Isaac are sick teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same universe as the previous Dad!Derek where Scott and Isaac are his sons only this time they are older XD

Scott groaned and sniffled, weakly turning on the couch. "Iiiiiiiiiisaac… why did you have to get the good blanket?" he complained, shifting the small, thin blanket over his legs.

"I'm more sick than you," Isaac shot back, voice raspy. He'd been coughing most of the day and his throat was raw. All Scott had was a stuffy nose, he could deal with the smaller blanket! Isaac just couldn't stay warm, even though he was super sweaty right now and absolutely miserable.

"I'm cold though!"

Isaac rolled his eyes, then grimaced as his head pounded, "No you aren't, just 5 minutes ago, you threw the blanket off of you because you were hot."

"I was hot, and now I'm cold!" Scott insisted before making a face and grabbing for a tissue. He sneezed loudly and then blew his nose, sniffling. "I hate being sick…"

"Agreed…"

The boys continued to moan and groan as they tried to get comfortable on their couches. Derek sighed and got up from his chair in his office, seriously, they were 16 years old, couldn't they handle the flu? It was like they were 5 years old all over again! He leaned into the family room, "Do you boys want some soup, it might help you. Then you can try to get some sleep, wasting your energy complaining isn't going to make you get better any faster."

"How do you know? Stiles complains all the time and he's never sick!" Scott mentioned before blowing his nose again. Thankfully he'd already grabbed a small trashcan from the bathroom for his used tissues… they were piling up though, pretty soon he'd have to dump it out. But it was better than leaving them lying around on the floor, that was gross! Plus Dad would kill him if he did that…

"Fair enough point, Stiles doesn't get sick does he… now what about that soup?"

"Yes please," Isaac mumbled, curled up on his side. Warm soup would feel great for his throat, then maybe he'd be able to stop coughing long enough to get some rest. "Chicken noodle this time, I'm sick of tomato…"

"Ew, chicken noodle is so over rated!" Scott complained.

"Just because tomato is your favorite, doesn't mean it's mine," Isaac said, voice hoarse. He'd been talking too much and his poor throat… He whimpered and closed his eyes but even whimpering hurt. He'd been like this for 2 days now… when would it end?

"I'll just make both, regardless of your theory about complaining, both of you need rest. Now find something to watch on tv and I'll make some soup," Derek admonished. Seriously, the two of them were so miserable and yet they had the energy to complain about what kind of soup he was going to make? He knew they were absolutely miserable though, they were both really pale and sweaty, and they barely had the energy to get up and go to the bathroom down the hall.

"Dude, serious, Cartoon Network?" Isaac asked with a laugh that turned into a cough.

"Shut up, Dexter's Lab is bomb!"

"True… I didn't know this was even still on…"

Derek smiled to himself as they quieted down, getting absorbed in the show; he grabbed two different pots and the packages of soup. At least he was thankful that his boss was pretty understanding and let him take the day off. Technically he had a lot of sick leave but Derek was in great health and everyone at the office knew he never, ever got sick. So of course he told the truth, that both of his sons were ill and really couldn't be left alone to fend for themselves. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't just catch up on his work from home, he had all the worksheets he needed. By the time the soup was done and cooled enough, both boys were staring vacantly at the tv. Derek carefully put a bowl down in front of each of them and encouraged them to eat although he kept a close eye on Isaac who seemed like he'd fall asleep at any moment and spill his lunch.

Scott started to noisily slurp at his soup, exhaling loudly after each sip. "God I hate having a plugged nose, I can't have soup and breathe at the same time! Dad, make my nose stop being stuffy!"

"I… how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know…" Scott admitted, going back to attempting to drink his soup. But after a few moments, the heat from the soup helped to clear up his nose and he was able to breathe again. He managed to finish his soup much easier than when he'd started now, and it warmed his stomach as he finished.

Derek noticed that Isaac seemed a lot more relaxed as well, he wasn't grimacing every time he swallowed. So he took the remote and turned the tv down a bit, picking up the empty bowls and taking them into the kitchen. Hopefully they'd get some sleep and feel better by tomorrow.

"Thanks Dad," Isaac called out as he snuggled back down on his couch cushions.

"Yea, love you Dad, thanks," Scott echoed sleepily.

"Love you boys too, call out if you need anything," Derek answered, smiling at them before heading back to his office. They were a pain sometimes, and honestly, they rarely acted their age, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.


	29. Scott Can't Die Here!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: McCall Pack finds Scott dead in the library after Theo kills him (instead of just Melissa). [Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Melissa, Sheriff, Malia, Kira, Liam +Mason]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Haven't seen the last few episodes of 5A so I have no idea what the context is around the fight or how friendships/relationships have shifted sooooo keep that in mind XD I did have my friend edit the scene for me so I saw the fight but that's it, just so I know that Liam was fighting Scott and then Theo ended it. Also, I know there was a super moon involved and if Liam was having issues with control then surely Malia was as well but for the sake of this Pack moment, she'll not be totally wild XD
> 
> Also, I know that Sheriff (who I just call John fyi) is hurt but I have no idea how bad or by what so in this fic he's only hurt a little bit so he's still in the scene. As well as, everyone else is in the scene soooo a lot has changed from what happened in the show XD

Liam was shaking in the corner of the library, unable to tear his gaze away from the blood on his hands while Mason was at least trying to do something, he was on his phone, getting help… The Beta had sank down to his knees when, moments later, Stiles and Derek rushed into the library, holding the sheriff between them.

Stiles stumbled further into the library, Derek supporting his father as the teen went to his friend. "Scott?! Scott! No, no, no, not like this!" Stiles yelled, sinking to his knees and shaking the Alpha's shoulders. "Wake up Scotty, come on, wake up…"

"Son…" the sheriff said before groaning in pain. Stiles couldn't lose Scott, not after everything they've been through. If he hadn't gotten hurt… hadn't called his son to come help him… maybe he could have been here to save Scott.

"Has anyone called Melissa?" Derek asked quietly, looking between Liam and his friend. They needed to get Mr. Stilinski to the hospital but Stiles was adamant about checking in on Scott because of the text from Mason. And of course, once John had heard, he insisted that he could wait on the hospital so they drove to the school. As another wracked sob came from Stiles, Derek felt his chest tighten and he strained to hear any signs of life coming from the teen on the ground. "Melissa needs to be here… we can't let keep this from her…"

Before anyone could answer, the door swung open again, this time it was Malia and Kira that came flying into the room. Malia instantly smelled the blood on Liam's hands and cornered the Beta, "What did you do?!" Everyone knew that Liam's anger kept getting the better of him and that he'd gotten into disagreements with the Alpha about Hayden.

"N-n-nothing, I didn't kill him," Liam cried out, throwing his arms over his head.

"Then why is his blood on your hands?" she accused, snarling.

"I…" Liam couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth… That he'd gotten pissed and lost control, that Scott kept trying to talk him down but he just wasn't listening.

"Malia," John warned, hoping she'd calm down. This wasn't the place for another Were fight… not when Scott… No, John couldn't even bring himself to think it.

"How could you attack your own Alpha?" Malia shouted, ignoring the sheriff.

There was a thud as Kira dropped her katana and dropped to the ground, "Scott?"

That was enough to get everyone's attention, heads turning to watch as Kira shuffled closer to Stiles and Scott.

Mason spoke up then, looking towards Derek, "Theo did it, he's the one that… Theo just came out of nowhere and… clawed him. Is… is he really…?" He wasn't about to throw his friend under the bus, not when he understood that Liam wasn't in control. Besides, when he'd managed to stop Liam, Scott was still alive and would have healed just fine if Theo hadn't come in. Maybe Malia would understand that… but judging by the hard look on her face, it was unlikely.

"No, he can't be dead, Scotty wouldn't go down like that," Stiles said with conviction. He clenched his jaw and started chest compressions. Every so many pumps he'd signal for Kira to breath for him, Scott just needed a jumpstart was all! Scott was stronger than this!

Malia stormed out of the library, nose in the air, trying to lock onto Theo's scent. If Mason said that Theo was the one that dealt the killing blow, she'd threaten Liam later. Scott was supposed to be their leader- he was supposed to be strong! Theo was weak, a pretender! How had he gotten the upper hand when he was just one of the experiments? Malia wouldn't get beaten by him, no matter what. Scott must have been distracted because of Liam and Theo used that to his advantage.

Back in the library, John limped over to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. As much as it pained him to admit it, it didn't look like Scott was coming back from this one. "Come on… we have to-"

"Don't you dare say he's dead, and don't you dare give up on him!" Melissa called out, slamming the door open, Lydia hot on her heels. "Derek, get John to the hospital before he loses too much blood," she ordered, gently pushing Stiles out of the way. He wasn't trained in CPR like she was, his compressions weren't enough, he was too afraid. Like they told her when she was going through the class, if ribs aren't fractured, you aren't pushing hard enough. It was hard to restart a heart through someone's sternum but Melissa knew Scott could survive this. "Stiles, keep pressure on his stomach, I don't want him losing too much blood before he can heal, Kira, cradle his head-"

"But Ms. McCall… it's been like… 15 minutes… I don't-" Mason started to say but he was cut off.

"If Scott was Human, then yes, his chances of recovery would be low. But my son is a Werewolf, and not just any Werewolf, he's an Alpha! If Peter can come back from being set on fire and a slashed throat, if Kate can have her throat ripped out and come back, then Scott can survive a simple stomach wound! Now come on Scott!" Melissa yelled while administering the harder compressions.

From the corner, everyone heard Liam whimpering, "Please Scott… don't die… I'm sorry…. You can't let Theo win because of me."

"He can't be dead," Lydia assured them all. "I didn't scream… That means he has to be fine."

Stiles smiled at Lydia, "That's the best news I've heard." He turned to Kira, "Banshees predict death right? And if she didn't see Scott's death, then he doesn't die here!"

Lydia was chewing on her lip, hoping that she hadn't just lied to everyone. Lots of people died everyday in Beacon Hills and she didn't scream for them… What if Scott had slipped through the cracks… what if… She blinked away tears and chased those thoughts away, her powers were obviously tied to any supernatural deaths in town and Scott was definitely in the supernatural group. Plus he was supposedly killed by a supernatural creature, so that was a double tie in that her powers would have picked up on. They needed Scott to survive this! Her powers couldn't have failed her this time...

Derek started to steer John out of the library but the sheriff stopped him, needing to be here for Melissa if this didn't work. But he could see the difference in her compressions and was reminded that while Stiles had a lot of experience in the supernatural, he was still just a teenager with limited life experience. Melissa was a nurse, trained in life-saving techniques, maybe... just maybe... His heart ached as he noticed the tears streaming down Melissa's face and he went over to her. "Melissa…"

"No, he's not dead!"

"Dad, please, don't say it, please," Stiles whispered, hands trembling from where he was putting pressure on the claw wounds. If Ms. McCall hadn't given up yet then he wouldn't either, and he wasn't about to let anyone in this room say that sentence out loud.

"It can't end like this!" she shouted, slamming her fists down on Scott's chest.

Tears were falling onto Scott's face from Kira's eyes, and just as the Kitsune was starting to really give up hope, Scott's eyes opened. He roared out in pain and surprise, his brain flooding with information as his senses started up again.

Melissa collapsed onto Scott's chest, crying out in relief as Kira wiped her tears from his face. Stiles and Mason just stared, dumbfounded but ecstatic; Liam slowly stepped forward, unable to believe his eyes. Lydia sagged against Derek, knees giving out on her as relief flooded her body.

"Scott?" a few of them whispered at the same time.

He coughed and sucked in a few breaths, body aching horribly, "W-what happened? Why do I feel like crap…"

"Well that's pretty normal considering you were dead a few seconds ago," Melissa laughed, wiping at her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault! I attacked you and then Theo came in… I…" Liam started to say, clawed hands ripping the bottom of his shirt as he fidgeted. Malia was right, he attacked his Alpha, he was a disgrace… as if his thoughts summoned her, the Coyote rushed back into the room.

"Scott?!"

"Yea, I'm here," he groaned, not even trying to sit up just yet.

"Wicked…" Mason whispered, eyes wide open as he watched Scott healing.

Derek stepped forward then, one arm still around Lydia, "So, Mr. Stilinski, can we get you to the hospital now? Melissa and Stiles were right, Scott is a lot stronger than we give him credit for. You're still Human though."

"Yea, I'm starting to feel…" John trailed off, looking down at his leg.

That made Scott sit up, "Mr. Stilinski? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Son, I'll be fine, I promise. You just get better and then go kick Theo's ass, the lying little prick deserves it."

Malia pointed over her shoulder, "I caught his scent heading out the west exit of the school-"

"And I totally found Parrish stealing more bodies but… I can't say for sure where he was taking them… Do you think Theo knows?"

The group of them looked around at each other, totally lost on what to do now. But Scott was alive, that was the important part. They could deal with Theo in a little while, even if Malia was chomping at the bit to kick his ass. Everyone gathered around Scott as he stood and hugged him, the Pack solidifying their strength in that moment.


	30. Baby Faced (de-aged pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isaac gets de-aged (to around 6ish) and Derek has no idea what to do, so he calls Stiles for help. But tiny Isaac doesn't really trust Stiles that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this takes place when Derek is still the Alpha so obviously it's way before when Derek himself got de-aged so Stiles is surprised at this turn of events. Also since Isaac is a young kid, his mood and allegiance changes in the blink of an eye XD

"Stiles, get to the loft, now," a gruff voice said in Stiles's ear. And before Stiles could even ask what the hell was going on, Derek hung up.

"Rude," he mumbled to himself. But, Derek never really called and was always hesitant to ask for help so Stiles knew he had to go. Just a quick text to Scott, to make sure his friend knew where he'd be in case he went missing. They didn't really trust Derek but considering that they were still up against the Kanima and now that Kate's dad was in town, they needed to band together. Just… just as long as Derek isn't going to ask him to sever a limb again- Stiles had gross dreams for a week after that! He scooped up his keys and climbed into the Jeep, hoping that this didn't take too long, he still had homework after all.

When he opened the door to the loft, Stiles didn't immediately register what was wrong, although Isaac must have something to do with it since Derek was calling his name.

"Isaac, where are you? Come out now please," he pleaded, crouching down to look under the table in the kitchen.

"Dude, why is Isaac hiding… wait, why would he be under the table? And why don't you just… you know… Wolf-y senses…? Can't be that hard to find him when he's the only other beating heart in the loft..." Stiles asked, dumbfounded by seeing Derek so out of sorts.

"Close the door before he runs out!"

Stiles jumped at the harsh tone but quickly closed the loft door, just as he heard the pitter patter of bare feet running across the wooden floors. It wasn't like Isaac couldn't just bowl him over and open the door himself right? Just then, a young boy leapt over the back of the couch, curly hair bouncing. "Oh shi- is that Isaac?!"

At the sound of his voice, Isaac slid to a stop and looked up at him, eyes glowing amber. "Stranger!" he shrieked, growling and shifting.

"Isaac, no! We don't hurt Humans," Derek admonished, grabbing the little boy around his waist and lifting him into the air.

"I… what?" was all Stiles could say, his brain actually failing him for once. There was no doubt that the struggling child in Derek's hands was Isaac but… "How?"

"I have no idea, we were in here training and all of a sudden, poof, Isaac is small…"

"Poof as in there was a cloud of smoke?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "No, nothing so dramatic. He kinda clutched his stomach and said he felt really funny, then he collapsed onto the floor, passed out. Just like that, he started shrinking! I've never seen this happen before… I have no idea…"

"Did he remember you at all? I mean, how come he thinks I'm a stranger but he's okay with you?" This wasn't even fair… well okay… maybe he and regular sized Isaac weren't on the best of terms but there was no reason for kid Isaac to hate him… Kids usually loved him! "And more importantly, does he remember that he's supposed to be... bigger?"

"Well, kind of… obviously he was just… physically de-aged because he's still a Werewolf, because he didn't revert back to being a Human, he hasn't actually been forced into his own past self. And no he doens't re- will you stop squirming?!" Derek growled out all of a sudden.

"Stranger!" Isaac said again, howling out for the rest of his Pack. They needed to get the interloper out of their den!

"Stop, Erica and Boyd aren't here right now! And he's not a stranger, his name is Stiles, he's- um, a friend," Derek explained. He'd almost called him Pack, but that would have been lie and Stiles would have probably denied it anyways. Which would have only confused Isaac even more.

Isaac wrinkled his nose, finally holding still, "St…Stiles?"

"Oh come on, it isn't that weird- you should hear my _real_ name if you think Stiles is bad," he muttered to himself. "Derek, why the hell did you call me?! I thought you didn't need my help with anything…"

"I can't… get a hold of Erica and Boyd… and Scott ignores all my calls anyways. I don't… I can't take care of a kid! I don't know what I'm doing…" Isaac had resumed his struggle to get away from Derek and the Alpha was obviously afraid of hurting the small Beta… but that meant his grip wasn't firm and he'd just about dropped him on his head once already. Wow, little children certainly were agile, especially Were children. Certainly he hadn't been _this_ bad when he was small.

Stiles was about to tell the Alpha he could stick it where the sun doesn't shine but then he noticed the absolute look of desperation on Derek's face and he sighed. "Has he even eaten anything, is he hungry?"

"I don't… are you hungry Isaac? If I put you down, are you going to be nice?"

"Food!"

"That's a yes. Now what does baby Isaac like…" Stiles wondered to himself, heading into the kitchen. "Better question… what does Derek even have to eat…"

"I have food!" Derek scoffed, setting his Beta down.

"I'm not a baby!" Isaac growled, flashing his amber eyes again.

"Sorry, toddler Isaac then," Stiles amended while looking through the fridge. "Dude, do you have cereal? Is this milk still good? How does cereal sound Isaac?"

Isaac crossed his arms and refused to answer. Stiles was a stranger, regardless of what Alpha said and Isaac wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. Besides, he'd just called Isaac a baby, so obviously he wasn't to be trusted!

Derek reached over and slapped the back of Isaac's head which promptly made Isaac cry. . He looked on, surprised, when Isaac crouched down in fear and scooted towards Stiles. Didn't he not trust Stiles?

"Why'd you hit him?! Dude, not cool, he's like… 6! C'mere Isaac," Stiles called out, crouching down. Isaac took a few steps towards him and then remembered that he wasn't Pack and froze, uncertain, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, Derek is the one that hits children apparently," he commented, glaring up at the Alpha.

Isaac hiccupped and wiped his face, amazed that Stiles wasn't afraid of the Alpha. Cautiously he took a few more steps towards Stiles. Alphas were scary when they were mad and Isaac didn't want to get punished… was Stiles really a safer choice though? The fear of getting smacked again outweighed his fear of a stranger, especially when he heard the Alpha shifting behind him. So he ran into Stiles's arms.

"I didn't even…. It was barely a tap… I… ugh," Derek huffed. This is why he'd called someone- he didn't know how to handle kids! His Betas were old enough to understand a light cuff on the back of the head, and he'd automatically did the same to this younger version of Isaac. Clearly that had been a mistake.

Stiles ignored him though, turning to Isaac, "So, is cereal okay? I found some Frosted Flakes."

"Okay," Isaac mumbled, still nervous about being this close to a non Packmate. When Stiles reached out to ruffle his hair, Isaac growled lightly and ducked away before going pale and looking at the ground, scared again. He wasn't supposed to be mean to the Human and Stiles had said he wouldn't hurt him at all so growling was probably bad.

Carefully Stiles reached out and ruffled Isaac's curls, just to show him what he'd been planning to do. After the gentle touch, the little boy looked up at him, surprised. Stiles smiled to himself at the change in attitude. Tiny Isaac was exactly the same as big Isaac, tough on the outside but scared and nervous on the inside, not used to a gentle touch. He led Isaac over to the table and set a bowl down for him as he climbed into a chair. Then he poured out some cereal and checked the milk before adding it. "Let me know if you want more okay, don't be afraid to ask for seconds."

"Th-thank you," Isaac mumbled, scooping some cereal into his mouth. Were… were Humans okay? His Wolf bristled because he didn't smell like Pack but Alpha said he was a friend and even though he'd just growled at him, Stiles hadn't hit him. He really wasn't sure how to feel right now but he was hungry so he ate his cereal.

Derek stood there quietly, amazed that Stiles had adapted to this situation so quickly. It had taken him a full 20 minutes to say anything to Isaac (who had been crying then too, probably out of confusion), unsure what to expect. Thankfully he recognized that Derek was his Alpha, and that he knew he had two other Packmates but, that was about it. It was weird that, while Isaac remained a Wolf, instead of reverting back to his old self… he was still a child mentally. He didn't remember Scott or Stiles, he didn't remember he was really 16, he acted and spoke like he was really 6 right now. He'd never seen or heard anything like it.

Now that Isaac was eating, Stiles went back over to Derek, "So, options?"

"Only thing I can think of is a Witch, but I have no idea how or why… we haven't seen any in Beacon Hills and I know Isaac couldn't have come across one on his own. So why was he targeted?"

"What about Faeries? They are known to cause mischief, right? They'd have less of a reason for picking Isaac specifically."

"I haven't heard of any Faeries in town either… that's the thing… I have no idea how this happened so I have no idea how to fix it…"

"Let's take him to Deaton then," Stiles offered. Deaton was supposed to be the expert here.

"NO! Don't take me away!" Isaac screamed out, leaping from his chair to attack Stiles's knees. "Alpha, don't let him take me!" he cried, slapping and scratching Stiles's legs. Humans weren't to be trusted after all!

"Ow, stop it you little knee-biter! Ow! OWW! Get him offff!" Stiles yelled, stumbling backwards. Those little claws were sharp!

"Isaac calm down, he wasn't going to take you away, Deaton is a friend too. He's a doctor, and he'd make sure that you are okay." Derek had tried to grab Isaac but the little toddler had scooted out of reach.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked, backing away further. Isaac didn't feel sick, why would he need to see a doctor? He whimpered as he noticed the blood on his fingertips and the slashes in Stiles's pants. Afraid that the Alpha would punish him, Isaac ran up the spiral stairs and stuffed himself under the bed.

"Oh… dammit!" Derek growled, hurrying up after him.

"Wow that stings…" Stiles sighed, rolling up his jeans to get a look at his shins. "Derek you owe me a pair of pants, he's your Beta!"

"Not now Stiles!"

The teen made a mock face and went back into the kitchen, wetting a clean dish towel so he could dab at his legs.

Upstairs, Derek was down on his stomach, trying to coax Isaac out from under the bed, "Come on, you're okay."

"I hurt him… and you're mad!"

"Yes, well no… I'm not mad, I'm frustrated, it's different. And you were scared, you thought he was talking about taking you away from me, your Alpha. But Stiles isn't seriously hurt-"

"How would you know, you didn't even check on me!" Stiles stated, coming up the stairs, still wiping his legs. "For all I know they won't be able to save my legs from the extensive damage and they're gonna have to chop them off!"

Derek rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, "Stiles, be quiet!"

Isaac whimpered, hearing the anger in the Alpha's voice.

"Oh calm down, I was just kidding, I mean, I'm bleeding a bit but that should stop soon enough. My pants took most of the damage anyways. Come on out bud, I'll make sure Derek doesn't punish you, it was an honest mistake. But next time, can we not attack the fragile Human please?"

"Y-y-you aren't mad?" Isaac asked in a whisper.

"No, I was mostly just surprised. It hurts but I've had worse, and I'll heal eventually. Derek, stop glaring, how is the poor kid supposed to believe me that he's not in trouble when you're looking at him like that?!"

"What? I'm not glaring… I just… this is my face!" Derek huffed and got up off of the floor. "There, I'm not 'glaring' at him anymore."

"Dude, I understand that your face just does that… aggressive look," Stiles said, gesturing to all of Derek's face. "But remember, you're dealing with a kid right now and your face looks super harsh. Plus… you did hit him-"

"Not even that hard, like I said, I didn't think… I won't do that again."

Stiles smiled and crouched down, looking under the bed, "Hear that? He said he wasn't going to do that anymore, so it's okay to come out now. Why not go back downstairs and finish your cereal, okay?"

Slowly, Isaac scooted closer to the edge of the bed and crawled out, nervously looking between the two adults.

"Go on and finish your lunch Isaac," Derek told him. They watched as he scurried back down to the kitchen and quietly sat at the table, finishing what was in his bowl.

"Seriously, until this is fixed, you can't be a Sourwolf around him, alright? I know you might have a hard time but, gentle touches, okay? No loud voices, no snarling. You're just gonna make the kid scared of you. Can you do that?"

"Wait, are you leaving already?!" Derek asked, eyes widening in fear.

Stiles held up a hand, "I just need to go see Deaton, see if he has any books on this. If Isaac is too nervous to leave the loft, I'll bring the research here instead. I'll only be like… an hour, tops. Trust me, no way am I leaving tiny Isaac in your hands… you almost dropped him on his head earlier!"

"He wouldn't stop squirming! It isn't my fault I don't know how to hold a kid…."

"Well then you better learn, don't you think? There is no telling how long he might be stuck like this," Stiles stated, hands on his hips. "Think you can handle him for an hour?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yea, we'll be fine, just hurry. And here… buy some kid snacks or whatever- for Isaac, not you!" Derek reached into his pocket, fishing some money out of his wallet for Stiles.

"I would never!" Stiles shrieked, looking offended. "Accusing me of taking food from a child's mouth, rude!"

As the two of them went back downstairs and Stiles said a quick goodbye to Isaac, the small Beta turned to Derek. "He's weird…" Isaac had no idea how to feel about the strange Human coming in their den but... he had been nice at least.

Derek smiled, "You don't know how right you are kid."


	31. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lydia/Parrish, Lydia has left Eichen House and has moved in with Parrish; she is having a hard time adjusting to live outside again after the traumatic effects she faced. Parrish does everything he can to help her.

Lydia sat on her bed, waiting for the orderly to come in and… no… she wasn't… Lydia stood up and crossed the room, hand on the door handle. Could she just… open it? Was it…

"Lydia," A voice called out softly from further down the hall. "Are you up? I'm going to be making breakfast, did you want anything?"

She had to clear her throat a few times before she was able to answer, "Yes please." That's right, she was with Parrish now, she wasn't at Eichen; this door wasn't locked and she wasn't a prisoner. Just to make sure she was right, she twisted the knob and pulled the door open, sighing in relief when it didn't offer any resistance. Forgetting that she also had clothes here, Lydia went down to the kitchen in her pajamas, used to only having one thing to wear at Eichen.

When he heard footsteps, Parrish looked up and smiled at Lydia and then blinked in surprise. Her hair wasn't combed and she was still in her sleep clothes, it was weird seeing her like this. Normally she worked so hard on her appearance and now… Her time at Eichen really left its mark on her. "So um, bacon, eggs, toast?"

"All sound good." Lydia still wasn't used to speaking again yet, her voice felt hoarse, her lips not used to forming words, just screams.

"How do you like them cooked?"

"I… um…" Lydia thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Crispy, sunny side up and only lightly toasted… please."

"Sure, no problem. How about something to drink? Glasses are in that cupboard right there, feel free to look in the fridge," Parrish offered before turning back to the stove.

Slowly, Lydia shuffled over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass before opening the fridge. She saw that he had some milk as well as cranberry juice, then saw that he had pineapple orange juice and reached for that. "I haven't had this in a long time, it used to be my favorite," she commented quietly.

"Yea, the store I go to doesn't have pineapple juice so I get the mixed, it's pretty good."

Lydia nodded and sat down in the small breakfast nook, sipping at her juice; as she sat, she just stared out the window, this all felt like a dream. "Parrish… um… this is real right?"

"Of course it is although, if I were a part of a dream I'd probably say the same thing. You can call me Jordan if you want," he offered.

"I… I'm so used to you being Parrish, of seeing you in your uniform… is it alright if…"

He nodded, flipping her eggs onto a plate, "You can call me Parrish if you like, I'm used to it as well. Not many people call me Jordan honestly so sometimes I forget to answer to it anyways. I was just offering, in case you felt weird calling me by my last name. Here you go, eat up."

The redhead picked up the fork, feeling better as she registered the heavier, metal feel of it… not plastic. Even if this turned out to be a dream, she'd at least enjoy the realness of it for now. Slowly she picked at her food and ate, eyes never leaving her plate.

Across from the small table, Jordan frowned to himself; it was hard seeing her like this but, then again, she spent a lot of time in Eichen. It had taken months for her to show any response to outside stimuli but even that was minimal. Although they had told him that she had periods where she just screamed. What made this hard to deal with was the supernatural tie in… how Theo was the reason she was in here, her screaming… was it a side effect or because of her Banshee nature? But, she was better now and that was the most important thing, he'd work through the rest of it with her, one day at a time.

"I'm finished," Lydia stated suddenly, quietly setting her fork down on the plate.

"Did you want seconds? I can make some more if you're still hungry."

Lydia looked up and blinked a few times before looking away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot… Eichen… No thank you, that was more than enough. May I… sit with you?"

"Sure. I'm almost done though, what do you want to do when I'm done?"

"I…" she paused again, not knowing what to do with her freedom of choice.

"Want to watch tv? I don't know a lot of the new shows that are out but I have Netflix, maybe we can find something both of us will like," he offered after a few moments of silence.

"Okay, yea, that sounds good," Lydia decided, smiling at him. Then she gathered her dishes and put them in the sink, she could at least clean up after herself still. As she waited for Parrish to finish his breakfast, she went back to staring out the window, just enjoying the view. When they moved into the living room, she sat down on the couch, back rigid and knees pressed together tightly.

"Hey," Parrish said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're home now, you can relax, I promise."

Slowly she sat back, trying to relax against the cushions as Parrish looked for a show. "Hey, how about this one, The 100?"

"Okay, sure, I haven't seen that one."

He started up the first episode and leaned back into the couch; beside him though, Lydia still seemed tense. So he reached over and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "C'mere, you're safe. I won't let them hurt you again, I swear." He pulled Lydia closer and let her snuggle into his side, sighing in relief when he felt her finally relax. Within minutes, Jordan realized that neither of them were actually absorbing the show, Lydia was more focused on relaxing and getting over her trauma and he was busy monitoring her.

About halfway through the episode, Lydia's head dropped heavily onto his shoulder. Good, she was asleep, maybe it would be a decent rest for her. All last night he'd stopped outside her door and he could hear the scared whimpers. Something held him back from going in though, he wasn't sure if it would be better to wake her or leave her to her fitful sleep. He was with her now though and maybe that would make a difference. As the episode ended, he turned off the show and changed to the sports channel, figuring he could catch up on his teams while he had time off from work. The peace only lasted 20 minutes though before Lydia started quivering beside him, hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Lydia, shhh, I'm right here, you're safe," Parrish whispered, rubbing her side.

Lydia bolted upright, knocking his hand away, "Don't touch me!" she screamed, backpedalling away from him. No more poking and prodding, no more tests and experiments! She bumped into the coffee table and stumbled but before she hit the ground, strong arms were around her. "Please, no more!"

"Lydia, Lydia, it's me, Parrish. Just Parrish, no one else."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around, not recognizing the room… Right, she wasn't in Eichen anymore, it hadn't been a dream after all. She was finally free. The stress all boiled over and she collapsed against Parrish's chest, sobbing and clinging to him. Time passed until Lydia was out of tears and her throat was dry from the loud sobs; Eichen was in the past now and she'd get over this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that, I was just hoping to calm you down… kinda had the opposite effect…" Parrish sighed, feeling awful. Apparently he'd made the right choice last night in leaving her alone.

"No… no, I'd rather be startled awake than be back in Eichen in my dreams. At least I know I'm safe with you."

"Want to go lay down for a bit, I'm sure you're still exhausted from everything and-"

"No!" Lydia whimpered, fingers tangling in his shirt. "I don't want to be alone, please."

Parrish nodded, "Okay, I understand. Then how about we lie down on the couch, keep the tv on as background noise?"

"O-okay."

Parrish sat them back down on the couch, glad that he had a thin blanket folded over the back of the couch for when he took naps. "Here, you can use me as a pillow, that way I don't smother you against the back of the couch. And here's a blanket," he murmured, easily arranging the blanket over her before lying back. Then he pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back. "Comfortable?"

"Yea," Lydia murmured, feeling her heart finally slow down a bit. She kept her head on his chest, letting his steady heartbeat remind her that she wasn't alone. As her eyes drifted shut, Lydia relaxed, Parrish's arms wrapped around her acting as a physical reminder that he'd protect her. She'd apologize for her embarrassing behavior later, after she'd gotten some rest. Rest sounded so good right now.

As her breathing evened out, Jordan continued to rub her back softly, hoping the constant contact would soothe her and not upset her again. This poor girl had been through too much and he was concerned about her health… Deaton had said that Lydia was strong, that she'd taken everything the supernatural world had throw at her in stride… so far. But still, now that he was privy to the supernatural going-ons of Beacon Hills, Parrish vowed to watch over Lydia and make sure she didn't suffer any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing this out there, the line about Lydia and the 'embarrassing behavior' is supposed to be seen as Lydia finally relaxing and feeling (if only for a moment) like her old self again. Parrish is good for her and I wanted to include a moment of the old Lydia surfacing just a bit despite the hell she's been through. Just commenting since I'm sure it seems pretty out of the blue =)


	32. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter/Melissa AU: Peter is still a Were but he's been at the hospital instead of in a care home. Melissa spends time with him, a firm believer that visiting with coma patients could help wake them up. One day, Peter finally wakes up, and he's been aware of her visits for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not really sure about hospital regulations sooooo let's not dwell on the details too much XD

Melissa sighed to herself, stopping by the coma ward before heading home; she had worked a night shift and Scott was in school right now. The nurse didn't want to go home to an empty house, not quite yet. A few years ago she had started visiting with the patients here, her heart breaking with the knowledge that some of the patients didn't have family to come see them. So she made a habit of stopping by to visit with them whenever she could. Lately she'd been visiting with Mr. Hale, knowing that he hadn't had a visitor besides her in years.

"Hey Peter, I'm back," she called out softly. It hadn't taken her long to start calling him by his first name, hoping the familiarity might stir something in his mind. Plus she had seen him at least four times a week for a few years- surely they were on a first name basis by now! The nurse started her usual dialog, telling him about what's been going on since her last visit, sharing some stories of her son Scott and all the shenanigans him and Stiles got into. At first she had only shared stories about what was going on in the hospital, not wanting to share too many details with the stranger. Then she moved on to broader topics, giving him news about the town in general, wondering if he cared at all. But over time, her barriers had broken down and she started sharing more personal stories. Of course the first time had been when Scott had to be admitted to the hospital after a really bad asthma attack- the first one in years. She had been a mess and couldn't keep it inside. Hopefully Peter hadn't minded that she used him to vent for a little while. She had apologized afterwards, knowing that she shouldn't have just unloaded on him like that- he was in a coma, he probably didn't care about her problems! She felt like maybe he had been okay with it though, just a gut feeling… so she did continue to tell him about herself, just not hitting him with heavy topics. Now she was comfortable enough to tell him about most things that happened in her life; some of the nurses talked about how sad it was but Melissa didn't pay them any attention. This was how she chose to spend her time! At least Peter had a private room- someone out there was spending money on him, so at least her ramblings weren't bothering anyone else.

Surprisingly she stayed for over two hours, just talking to him. A small part of her mind realized that this was probably pathetic… That the only adult company she ever got was in the form of comatose patients…. Constantly Melissa just told herself that she didn't have time for things like dating and fun nights out in the bars. Bars weren't really her scene anyways, not since she'd had Scott. Hell, she poured her heart and soul into raising him right and everything else went into work. Scott had told her many times that they didn't need another guy around the house anyways, and Melissa used that as an excuse to guard her heart. After Rafe….

"I should probably go…" Melissa said suddenly, clearing her throat. She'd gotten lost in her thoughts and had gone quiet, wallowing. Really, she needed to get home. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hang in there Peter. I have faith you'll wake up soon."

Just as she went to let go, Melissa could have swore she felt the slightest bit of pressure in his grip. "P-Peter? Can you hear me? Am I just imagining things…?"

The nurse sat back down, adjusting her grip on his hand, waiting…. Surely it had just been in her head, Peter had been in a coma for years now, there was no way he'd be able to squeeze her hand. But then she felt it again, stronger this time. Immediately she leaned forward and pressed the button for the nurse; when she looked up at his scarred face, Melissa noticed his eyelids twitching and his lips moving. "Oh my god, are you waking up?"

"What's happening?" the nurse, Sarah, asked, not used to getting called into this room.

"I swear, he's waking up, he squeezed my hand, c'mere."

The other lady approached, obviously skeptical; patients sometimes moved, depending on their level of brain activity, but that didn't mean they were waking up. But no one had ever noticed it with Mr. Hale before now….

Both women watched, Melissa quietly cheering him on under her breath. It felt like forever passed before Peter sucked in a deep breath and his eyes flew open, looking around wildly. He was actually awake! Melissa was overjoyed to be here for him now that he was finally awake again!

"Calm down, you're in the hospital, you've been in a coma for 10 years. Mr. Hale, can you understand me?" the nurse asked, hurrying forward to check on him.

"I'm fine," he croaked, throat having a hard time working. God, ten years? Had it only been that long? To him it felt like an eternity… He'd heard Melissa mention how long it had been but, hearing it now really made it sink in. Ten whole years…. His body just couldn't process the pain of what had happened to him back then… So he'd shut down, slowly healing over time. But for the past few years at least, he'd been aware, so painfully aware. It had been hell, unable to respond or move- his Wolf was eager to stretch and breathe fresh air again. He sat up stiffly, muscles still doing their best to wake up. When he heard two very surprised gasps, he looked up, remembering the others in the room with him.

"Just take it easy," Sarah said, flabbergasted that he was even able to move or talk. Patients that were even out for a month had some muscle atrophy, let alone _years_! This was unheard of!

Peter rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this- he wanted out of here, _now_. "I'm alive, it's a miracle! Can I get some clothes please? I want out of this bed- I've been in it for far too long."

Melissa started laughing all of a sudden, never having imagined Peter to be so sarcastic. It hadn't taken her long to start making guesses on what he'd be like when he woke up, or what he was like before the fire. But her imagination hadn't done him justice.

The Wolf lit up at the sound of her laughter, recognizing the voice of the kind-hearted angel that had kept him sane. "Melissa," he whispered, taking in her appearance for the first time. "You're even more beautiful than I would have imagined." It had irked him to no end that he couldn't open his eyes to take in his surroundings. On top of that, his sense of smell had dulled greatly so he only got glimpses of scents besides the sterile hospital smells. He had often struggled to respond to her voice, to show that he was listening, that he appreciated her companionship. Today he had finally been strong enough.

"I-um, I, thank you," Melissa stammered out, blushing as his eyes roamed her face. It only now hit her that this was absolutely embarrassing- he'd heard her! This stranger knew all about her and all she knew was his name. God he probably thought she was some creep who had nothing better to do than talk his ear off! She hadn't been expecting him to know her name, to recognize her voice, not after all this time of him being unresponsive. It was amazing and she was flattered, but she was also completely embarrassed.

"Thank you, for visiting me. I would have gone mad long ago if it weren't for you," Peter admitted, reaching out to squeeze her hand in thanks. Oh it felt so good to move, to talk!

"I'm going to go get a doctor, I'll be right back," the on-duty nurse mumbled, hurrying from the room.

"Good, the sooner the better, then I can get out of this hellhole," he grumbled to himself.

"Hey, if it weren't for this hellhole, I never would have met you," Melissa chided before immediately blushing. That had sounded completely inappropriate! Honestly, she hadn't meant to say it like that.

"Nor would I have heard all those fabulous work-related tales, I suppose the hospital isn't all too bad. But I am definitely ready to move again and get out of here. Please feel free to continue gracing me with your presence, just… somewhere besides this dismal room."

Seriously, he… he didn't mind her company? Maybe he just wanted someone to show him around, he couldn't possibly mean that he liked her company. It had to be weird for him, knowing that she'd talked to him while he'd been out. Then, just like that, Melissa's brain snapped back into nurse-mode, "How… how are you…?"

"Moving? Talking?" he smirked. He knew that his sudden return to health was going to raise some eyebrows but Peter wasn't going to sit around for months, pretending to heal at a Human pace. He saw her nod and debated telling her the truth... But he had no idea how she'd react, she didn't seem to have any supernatural awareness, it was too big of risk. The Wolf was too selfish to risk losing her just yet, "That's a secret." He threw back the sheets covering his legs and sat on the edge of the bed, changing the subject, "Clothes?"

"Um, I can check your personal belongings, see what you were admitted with but… you were in a fire, I don't know if they kept your clothes…"

"Drat. I'd rather not have to leave here in this gown."

"I'll grab you some sweats and-" she cut herself off as the doctor hurried into the room. "I'll be back later, I'm sure he has a lot to go over with you."

"Bring clothes!" the Wolf called out to her, sad to see her go. He didn't have time for these questions. Yes he remembered what happened, yes he knew how long it had been, yes he was in charge of all his motor functions, no he didn't want to stay here for any tests! He just about snarled when the doctor hinted at withholding his release if he didn't cooperate. Who was he to decide on whether Peter was 'fit' enough? The Wolf was already feeling a lot stronger, he could probably beat the doctor in an arm wrestling match! Clearly he didn't need to be in the hospital! But just then Melissa came back in, his angel had returned! Just in time too, she stopped him from leaping at the doctor and beating him senseless with his clipboard.

"Excuse me but… I think if you were bedridden for ten years, you'd probably want to go outside too," she stated. Obviously this was completely unheard of, someone waking up after ten years and just being… mobile? But they had no reason to keep him, not really. Melissa stepped further into the room, holding a bundle of Peter's belongings. "I'll be with him if he ends up relapsing, but don't torture him by forcing him to stay in this room any longer."

The doctor sighed but conceded the point, realizing that Mr. Hale wasn't going to answer any other questions. He left to go sign off on his papers, knowing that they'd be talking about this case for years. And he'd be known as the doctor that let him walk out the door...

"You are just the sweetest," Peter purred as she handed him a pair of sweats. He smirked to himself as he heard her heart speed up again, even after 10 years he still had a way with the ladies. Without hesitation, Peter took his change of clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. They weren't his usual clothes but he'd make do until he could get to the bank and then to the store. After he had the sweats on, he looked into the mirror and scowled- his face! 'I spent 10 years healing and this is still here?' he grumbled mentally. He was _not_ walking out of here with this hideous reminder of Kate. His eyes glowed bright blue as his face healed itself, now that he was awake, it only took moments. "Much better," he stated, touching the now smooth skin. Satisfied that this was the best he'd look for now, he opened the door and stepped back into the small hospital room.

"I'm sure you're probably hungr- oh my god-" Melissa cut herself off, staring at Peter's face. How…? She'd seen the burn scars on his face for a long time now, it was so… odd, to see him without them now. There was no way those had been fake, so where did they go? The sudden, miraculous wake-up, the mobility, and now no facial scars? Just what was he?

Crap, Peter hadn't thought about her reaction- of course she'd be astonished and alarmed at his sudden change in appearance. He'd just been so pissed off to see his face scarred up like that because of _her_! "Shh, shh, calm down, it's alright."

"It is not alright! Your face!"

"Did you prefer it the other way? I suppose that it was the look you were used to but I prefer my face to be in its perfect form- it's the look I know best after all. The hair though, I think it's time for a change," Peter decided, running a hand through his hair.

Melissa just stared, not comprehending how this man could act so nonchalant about his… abilities… Her brain was playing tricks on her, that was the only explanation. She'd worked a long shift and had probably passed out at Peter's bedside and was now having this really, really weird dream. God how lonely must she be if she were dreaming a comatose patient into some dream guy? Because freaked out or not, damn she could admit he looked good. Yea, that was it, she was just lonely and her brain was creating this messed up, unlikely scenario!

"Now, you were mentioning food?" Peter prompted, offering her his arm.

"Right, yea, sure… Can't hurt right? Let's see what crazy thing my brain thinks up next," Melissa laughed.

Peter tilted his head, confused, "Why would- oh, this is all probably overwhelming but I can assure you, you aren't sleeping." Duh, poor Melissa- of course she was freaking out over this. "I am very much awake and I am wondering if you'd join me for a meal."

"Oh no, if I'm awake and all of this is really happening, then that means you're… you're something!" Her brain scrambled to fill in the blanks, "Please don't tell me you're like a vampire and that my son is going to become a ward of the state when they find my body after 'lunch' don't say that…"

Peter turned to face her, "Well, obviously you've grasped that I'm not strictly Human, but I can assure you, vampires aren't real. I'm not an alien either."

"Then what are you?" Melissa was proud of herself, she felt like she was handling this bizarre conversation very well so far! But something told her that she wasn't going to be ready for his answer.

"I'm a Werewolf," he stated. There was no reason she'd believe him, not after he had just denounced vampires so maybe she needed some proof. At least this way they could move past it quickly and it wouldn't turn into some big secret between them. It was better like this, because now she couldn't accuse him of tricking her or something. She hadn't laughed him out of the room, or run away yet, good signs! And her heartbeat was pretty steady, if a little faster than normal. He flashed his eyes, "I won't hurt you, I promise. Like I said, you were the only thing keeping me sane while I was trapped in my own mind. I… forgive my blatant honesty but, I've grown quite attached to you. I would love to get to know you under more… normal circumstances and properly introduce myself." He dimmed his eyes and held his arm out again.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you all about myself, over lunch. After all, I have a lot of time to make up for, don't you think? Our conversations have been a bit one-sided lately, very rude on my part. Please, let me make it up to you."

Melissa slowly stepped forward, surprising herself. She had no reason to trust this man- shouldn't go with him, especially considering he definitely wasn't Human. Of course she didn't completely buy into the whole Werewolf thing but it would explain his miraculous healing, and the eyes. Logic dictated that she just leave, it was her job to get home to her son, safe, so she could continue to provide for him. But her heart wouldn't let her. This was her chance to get to know the man that she'd spent so many lonely hours with. He didn't even think she was creepy for her visits, he'd made that quite clear. So she took a leap of faith and grabbed his arm, letting him steer her out of the hospital.


	33. Apology Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Apology cake with “I’m sorry I blacked out and tried to kill you and almost got us arrested…” Stiles/Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking mentioned, Stiles gets drunk and blacks out. Told in "the next day" style, so it's only mentioned in the past tense, there isn't any active drinking in the story.

 

Stiles knocked on the loft door in the late afternoon, head _still_ pounding, even after taking Excedrin. "Derek, please don't ice me out…" he called out softly, gripping the box in his hands tightly. Last night had been… Stiles needed to apologize, but he couldn't do that if Derek didn't let him in. Just as he was about to turn away, the door slid open, Derek standing there, glaring. Stiles immediately held up the box, "I can't tell if that glare is exceptionally hateful today or not, you always look so pissed…. But here, before you kick the crap out of me, I brought an apology gift!"

The Wolf stared at the teenager for another moment, enjoying how he squirmed uncomfortably, but he did reach out and take the box. He could only punish the teen so much, and he could tell that Stiles was upset over last night.

"Cake, you brought me cake?" he asked, able to tell from the scent alone that it was at least his favorite. How Stiles had figured out what his favorite was… he had stopped wondering how the teen got his information long ago.

"You're supposed to at least open it…" Stiles whispered, worried. He was half expecting Derek to stuff the cake in his face… but he deserved that and more honestly.

The older guy complied with a sigh, not figuring how that would make a difference. As his eyes scanned the message, Derek felt annoyance, laughter, and exasperation all boil over and he wasn't entire sure which one to express first. "Really? This is how you apologize?"

"But I am sorry that I blacked out and tried to kill you! And almost got us arrested… Honest!" Stiles cried out, needing the Were to believe him. Last night had been an absolute disaster! One that he wouldn't be repeating.

"How do you even know what happened?"

"Um, Parrish told me some of it, and I know that I had been, um… drinking before I blacked out. Wasn't hard to fill in the blanks…"

Derek softened, just a bit; Stiles was having a hard time adjusting after the shit with the Nogitsune possessing him, understandably so. And it wasn't like he got drunk every night, he'd just been plagued by some really strong nightmares for a few nights, Derek understood. He didn't condone it but he also wasn't the right person to berate the kid- he'd fucked up quite a few times himself. So he pulled the boy into the loft and into the kitchen. They might as well sample the cake while they talked about last night.

"It's homemade you know. I didn't trust any of the cakes at the store, they'd hardly get it right," Stiles commented, just to fill the silence as Derek cut a few pieces.

"You got up early, with a raging hangover, and baked a cake?" Derek asked, surprised. Okay, maybe he deserved a few more forgiveness points. If it tasted good, if. They moved to the table to eat, and talk, "So, what exactly do you think happened?"

"Well, um… I nabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and broke into the clinic. Mind you, I would not have done that if I was sober! I had been thinking of asking Deaton for something to help and then… after quite a few sips I figured, hey, he's a friendly guy and I'm hurting now! He won't mind if I just look by myself. Although I have no idea… how you figured out I was there…"

"You texted me."

"Oh shit, I did?"

Derek nodded, taking a bite of his cake. The message had surprised the hell out of him, and he had a hard time deciphering what exactly it was supposed to say. But he had gotten the gist and realized that Stiles wasn't in a good frame of mind and rushed over. "You asked me if I knew how to identify poisons…"

"Oh… god…" Stiles would have thumped his head on the table but it was already hurting too much. He could only assume the panic Derek felt at reading a text like that. It was so… vague and open-ended, plus everyone knew Stiles was having a hard time. He probably sounded like he was trying to off himself… God he was an idiot….

"Well, keep going."

"Um, well that's where it gets fuzzy. I remember looking through some of Deaton's bottles, drinking more of the whiskey, and then the next thing I remember is flashing lights, yelling, cuffs… more fuzzy and then waking up feeling like shit. Parrish left me a voice mail though and I called him like as soon as I was coherent enough to work my phone. I um, have no idea how exactly I almost killed you though… Really sorry about that, by the way…"

"That part wasn't on purpose, it's not like you came at me with a Wolfsbane soaked blade or anything," Derek assured him.

"I didn't? Oh thank goodness! Parrish made it sound really serious but couldn't really give me details…" At this point, Stiles had no idea what to expect from himself. He wasn't possessed anymore but…. "So, um, can I ask what did happen exactly?"

"Well by the time I got to the clinic, you had made a mess of it and had apparently tripped the alarm. In your, uh, search for some miracle drug, you didn't even hear me come in I guess. I called out to you and apparently surprised you. Of all the rotten luck, you happened to be holding a jar of mountain ash in your hands. You threw it right at my face."

Stiles felt himself go pale.

"I confess that I wasn't expecting it at all, my reaction time was slow, and the jar broke, right across my face." To emphasize, he pointed right to his forehead, having ducked just enough that his nose wasn't shattered. If he had reacted just a moment faster, he could have dodged it completely, but nothing he could do about it now. "Do you know how dangerous it is for a Were to inhale mountain ash, to be coated in it?"

"Super dangerous?" Stiles choked out, terrified that he'd (albeit accidentally) come so close to killing Derek. The Were had been through so much shit and he almost got taken out by a Packmate… A blacked-out drunk Packmate….

"Yea, that's putting it mildly. Luckily, since we were at the clinic, I was able to wash off most of it, only having to deal with coughing up a lung and all that black sludge-"

"Derek, I am so sorry!"

"Eat your cake and let me finish."

Stiles nodded and looked down at his plate, poking at his piece with his fork. He had no idea he could feel so ashamed of himself. Seriously, a whole jar of mountain ash… right at Derek's face. The only way it could have gone worse was if it had been Wolfsbane.

"Around that time, Parrish showed up, thankfully. He came in and saw the mess, saw you, heard me dying… He asked what the hell was going on and I, in my anger, may have said that you tried to kill me. I knew it was an accident but I was pissed off and didn't think about the way it sounded. Parrish thought you'd gone 'dark side' and tried to cuff you but you, in your drunken state, absolutely freaked out. That was about the time he realized that you were absolutely sloshed. And about the time I could finally breathe again. We got you calmed down and Parrish knew that he couldn't bring you into the station like that- so he asked if I could take you home and I said yea. We called Deaton, let him know and Parrish called it in as a false alarm. I took you home- thank god you had enough sense not to drive to the clinic in your state!"

"I… no wonder… the text from Deaton makes a lot more sense now… And yea, the first thing I do whenever I get the urge to drink something- not that I've done this often! I um, I bury my Jeep keys at the bottom of my hamper."

That was smart of him at least. "What text?"

Stiles sighed, "He messaged me while I was baking, asking when I was coming in to make up the difference. Obviously I owe him some physical labor to make up for totally wrecking the clinic. I need to call him…"

"You can do that tomorrow- you'd be of no help to anyone with that headache you're boasting. It's coming off you in waves."

"Oh trust me, I know," the teen grumbled.

"The cake is good by the way."

A few moments of silence passed as they finished eating, then Derek reached over and set his hand on the back of Stiles's neck. Slowly he started leeching the pain, knowing that he could do nothing for the emotional turmoil the teen was feeling. "Next time you're feeling shitty, or just having nightmares, call. I know where you live, I can come keep you company."

"But-"

"No buts. I understand that you don't want to burden your dad with this more than he already is, or burden Scott, the rest of the Pack. I get it. But it's not like I have a job that's at risk, I don't get any regular amount of sleep, and I have my own fucked up memories that I'm fighting to get past. If there is anyone that understands even a little bit of what you're feeling right now, it's me. You've worked your ass off for this Pack, so let me help you for once."

Stiles hastily wiped at his eyes, leaning into the Wolf's touch. "Yea, okay, I'll call, or text. You know how to pick the lock to my window anyways Creeper-Wolf."

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, knowing that Stiles was doing his best to lighten the mood. "Come on, let's get you back in bed." He helped Stiles to his feet and up the stairs, making sure to text Scott and the sheriff to let them know Stiles was safe at the loft. He continued to leech pain as he settled the teen on his bed, "Get some sleep."


	34. Operation Get Mason a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mason+Liam (brotp)- A gives B advice/comfort about dating issues

"Dude, this totally sucks!" Mason moaned, sitting on the bleachers. Practice had just finished and his friend was walking over to him.

"What sucks? I thought practice went okay… did I suck that bad?" Liam asked.

Mason rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking about practice…"

"Oh… what's up then?"

"I just… This school can't really have so few gay, or even bi guys right? It just seems like the few I do know are in relationships already and I just…" Mason groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I just wanna… meet guys- it's not like I can just go to clubs all the time. I can only go on 'student special' nights, when it's cheap. That's hardly conducive for me finding a date… Straight guys gets to have fun nights all the time and I just feel so limited… I just want to go on dates!"

Liam frowned, dropping down next to his friend, "That… that does sound hella lame. Maybe I can help?"

"I know we're friends but Liam, you're straight… I don't really think a 'date night' with you would be that much fun…"

"Well, I didn't mean quite like that," Liam chuckled. "But I do know someone…"

"You know a gay guy… well, besides me?" Mason asked.

Liam shrugged, "He's bi, not gay but… that's okay right?"

"I, yea that's fine- who do you know?"

"Brett, from my old school."

"Whoa, wait… Brett Talbot? I thought you hated him? Or… he hates you… a mutual hate relationship? You don't have to talk to him…" Mason was surprised though, Brett was bi?

"Brett is mad because what I did but… I mean, you're my friend, I don't mind going out on a limb for you. What's the worst he could do?"

"He could get mad…Or say no… I mean, Brett's totally hot- do you really think I have a chance?"

"Believe it or not, you're totally his type- sweet and geeky, his total opposite. That's the kind of guy he went for at Davenport, I'm sure that hasn't changed at all," Liam revealed.

Mason looked at his friend, "Gee, thanks…"

"What? There's nothing wrong with being geeky, especially if Brett is a fan, right?" Liam asked.

Mason bit his lip, recalling just how hot Brett looked without his shirt on. Boy was he glad that he showed up for the pre-game warm-ups; Brett had been running around the field, no shirt, no pads either. "Okay yea, if Brett is a fan then being geeky isn't bad at all!"

"That's what I thought," Liam laughed. Mason was such a dork sometimes, but he was a good guy. Things were still a little tense between him and Brett, if their last meeting was anything to go off of… but still, he'd bring it up and see what his old teammate said. If he was lucky, he wouldn't even get in a fight over it!


	35. Clueless (Sterica pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stiles’s has a locker next to Erica and she’s had a crush on him forever… What will change after she gets the Bite?

 

"Oh no!"

Stiles leaned around his open locker door, "Erica? Everything okay?"

Next to him, Erica was searching her locker, frown on her face. "No… not okay…"

"What's wrong?" He hadn't really seen Erica in such a frantic state before, she was usually really organized. She'd only lost her homework once and she had been in a tizzy then too.

Erica frowned and leaned against her locker, "I left my book at home… and the test is today! Miss Thompson lets us do open book tests and I forgot my book at home!"

"Oh, you have Miss Thompson? Hold on," Stiles quickly rummaged through his messy locker, producing a book. "You're reading Kindred too right? That's the book our test was on…"

"Oh my gosh, you're a lifesaver!" Erica said, brightening as she took the book. "Thank you!"

"Hey, what are locker buddies for? And the test isn't that hard, I promise, I have her for second period," Stiles told her before closing his locker. "Good luck!" And just like that he was gone, off to his next class.

Erica sighed, hugging the book to her chest… she wanted to be more than just locker buddies… Stiles was so funny and cute, but he didn't even give her a second glance. But at least they did talk- having adjacent lockers was one good thing about this year. And he never mentioned that damned video, or her Epilepsy in general. He was sweet, genuinely sweet, she could just tell. Maybe one day…

Erica's 'one day' came sooner than she thought, in the form of Derek Hale. He found her at the hospital and convinced her to accept the Bite. Erica felt powerful- sexy even! She couldn't even explain it… just knowing that she had this strength now, the heightened senses, it just filled her with confidence! So she went out and bought all new outfits- clothes that she had never imagined having the courage to wear. And boy did everyone notice! It was just like Derek promised! Boys (and some girls) were dropping books in the hallway as she walked by, in awe of her new beauty. Even Jackson was gaping at her, slack-jawed, it felt amazing! She couldn't wait to hear what Stiles had to say!

"Hey Stiles," she purred out, opening her locker, hoping that her nervousness wasn't showing.

"Hey Eri- holy hell! I… um, hi," he finally managed to squeak out. His heart was hammering in his chest and his system flooded with arousal. Perfect, just the reaction she'd been hoping for!

"That's um, a new look for you, it's um, very, uh, WOW to say the least. Is that a leather jacket?" Stiles asked, tripping over his words. Wow, she probably thought he was a complete idiot, drooling over her like all the other boys… how typical! Stiles wanted to be better than that though… she deserved better than that…

"Yea, finally decided to put on a little makeup before school, try out some of my new outfits- I finally spent my birthday money on something. Do you like the new me?" Erica asked, smiling and spinning in a quick circle.

"You're uh, quite the looker- not uh, that you weren't before, um I didn't… uh…"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You aren't going to hurt my feelings Stiles, I was invisible before, I know that. I was shy and afraid to call attention to myself because I thought people were going to laugh at me. But I realized something… I don't give a shit. I want to look nice, I want to feel sexy!"

"Well, you've definitely achieved that," Stiles told her with a smile. "I'm glad you're coming out of your shell. Don't let the guys pressure you into anything though! You kick their ass if they try anything you don't want them too."

"I will, don't worry," she answered, flashing him a predatory smile. Stiles had no idea what she was capable of now. As Stiles looked her over again, his appreciation of her new look evident- this was it! Stiles would surely ask her out now! But when Stiles closed his locker and just offered her a wave, Erica felt crushed. Why… hadn't he made a move? Surely she compared to Lydia now! Sure… she wasn't a redhead but she was a bombshell in her own right! She could offer Stiles a whole helluva lot more than Lil Ms. Popular could! Erica slammed her locker shut and stormed off to her class- Stiles was an idiot!

The next few days went much the same way, Stiles not acting any different towards her, no matter what new outfit she wore! All the other boys noticed so why hadn't he? It wasn't fair! At first she thought that maybe he was waiting to make sure she didn't have some other guy in mind- and Erica had turned away all the boys that approached her… Did he need to work up the courage? But no… he hadn't made any move to ask her out. Even now as she stared at him while he looked through his locker, he was just… oblivious! Erica slammed her locker shut, causing him to jump.

"Whoa, hey, the locker didn't do anything to you…" he mumbled, surprised as seeing her so mad.

"Damn you Stiles!"

"What'd I do?" he cried out.

"Nothing! And that's the problem! Why haven't you noticed me!"

Stiles was so confused, "I've noticed you- how can I not notice you? You look amazing!"

"They why haven't you asked me out? Am I still not good enough for you- is that it? Will I ever be good enough?!" Erica cried out.

"I… you…" Stiles ran his hand through his hair… oh. "I didn't know you were waiting for me… I swear! God I'm an idiot… I.. even before your new look, I had gone back and forth with myself about asking you out… But you were my locker buddy and I didn't want things to get awkward between us if for some reason you didn't want to be more than friends… No one… no one has ever seemed interested in being more than 'just friends' with me… And then when you got your new look I thought it would be such a cop out! I didn't want to seem like all those other guys that was only interested in you now because of your looks! You deserve better than that. I thought you'd just think I was the same as everyone else and that you wouldn't even want to be my friend anymore… I didn't want to be 'that' guy, you know? Erica… crap, I'm sorry!"

Erica smiled as his words sunk in- he did like her! His sweet side had just worked against him this time- he didn't want to look shallow. But of course Erica would have known that he wasn't into her for that! They talked comic books all the time, they had mutual interests. She had just thought that maybe if she looked nicer… that he'd be willing to be seen with her, that _that_ had been the reason he'd never asked her out. Talk about a huge miscommunication! So she slipped him a piece of paper, "Pick me up at 7- we're going to the movies."

Stiles unfolded the paper and saw that she'd written her address down for him; he looked up at her in surprise. "Yea, um okay! I'll be there!"

Satisfied, Erica spun on her heel and walked away, not wanting him to see just how excited she was, the huge smile on her face a dead giveaway. She couldn't hold in a giggle though when she heard Stiles flailing his arms in celebration- Stiles was just so cute sometimes!


	36. Puppy Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: based off [image](http://zeros-maze.tumblr.com/post/113809070055/baby-sterek-because-i-can-sleep-now) Small Wolf!Derek curled around baby Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but a friend sent me the picture and I thought it was cute so I just had to write something!!! XD
> 
> Posted with permission of the [author](http://zeros-maze.tumblr.com/)  
> check out their tumblr, they've got a bunch of awesome pieces of art!

Derek yipped, bouncing around the meadow at his mom's heels- this was exciting! His first transformation! He'd been in this meadow countless times but this was the first time as a wolf, he sprinted off, eager to stretch his legs. Talia let him go, knowing that he wouldn't wander far and that he just needed to work off all his excited energy. Then, suddenly, a smell caught his attention, his ears perked forward and he slowed to a stop; his head swiveled around, trying to pinpoint the source. As he followed to source of the food, Derek finally registered the voices and heartbeats- a picnic! The small wolf yipped again and took off to find the people with the food. That got Talia's attention though… she didn't want someone to hurt her son if they thought he'd become aggressive, so she trotted off after him.

The young Werewolf paid her no mind though, food smelled even better in this form! It only took him moments to stumble upon the family that was dining in the grass. Derek yipped and bounded closer, nose sniffing furiously.

"Whoa there, where did you come from?" a soft voice called out.

Derek looked up at her and wagged his tail, panting and happy.

"Watch out for Stiles," her husband said, reaching over to pick up a small baby.

The baby, Stiles, cooed and wiggled as his dad picked him up and Derek stretched forward, trying to sniff him.

"Oh, I think it's okay dear, it's just a puppy- a cute puppy."

"But what if he has fleas or worms?"

Derek huffed and pinned back his ears- how rude! He was clean! He turned his back on the humans and sat down, he wasn't interested any more…

"Oh, honey, you hurt his feelings!" Claudia admonished, softly reaching out to the pup. "C'mere sweety," she cooed, holding her hand out.

Slightly mollified, Derek turned around and sniffed her fingers before licking them. He yipped again and stepped forward once more, looking for the small child. The father sighed and held the baby closer to the ground so the pup could smell him. Derek wiggled his butt but had enough manners not to lick all over Stiles's face.

"See, he's fine," Claudia laughed, ruffling Derek's black fur.

"Yea, I guess so," he agreed. He decided to set Stiles back down in the grass, keeping a close eye on the furry newcomer.

Derek instantly cuddled up around Stiles, making the small baby coo excitedly. His tail started wagging and he gently licked Stiles's face- he was so small, like Cora!

A sharp intake of breath caused him to look up though, the human lady holding a hand over her mouth and her heartbeat had spiked. Derek was on alert, looking around for danger. But it was just his mom! She'd been stalking closer, wanting to make sure her son was safe.

"Don't move, if we try to grab Stiles she might get aggressive," John warned.

Talia froze, not wanting to startle the family, but it at least seemed like they had no problem with Derek. So she laid down in the grass, just close enough that she could be at Derek's side in two bounds. But right now, her son was having fun meeting a new friend and as long as the parents didn't try to hurt him, she was fine with this.

Seeing that the situation wasn't going to go bad, Derek went back to snuggling with Stiles, making him coo and wiggle. Best day ever!


	37. Doodles (Soul Mate AU pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soul Mate AU (tumblr post)- anything you draw on your skin appears on your soul mate’s as well. Some of the comments I loved and just had to include: Person A is really artistic and draws all over themselves while Person B can’t help but smile as they see the marks appearing on their skin. Person A uses the connection to check on Person B. Person A draws a penis on their forehead because they’re an asshole (but not all of this is stuffed into one pairing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings include Scott/Allison; Kira/Malia; Stiles/Derek; Jackson/Danny (just briefly mentioned)

Stiles looked over and sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he saw Scott's dopey grin. "Seriously? Are you even taking notes? I'm not going to help you study," he threatened. Sometimes Scott let himself get too distracted by Allison- he got it, they were soul mates… but school was important. Kinda.

"Huh? I- I'm paying attention!" Scott cried out, a little too loudly.

"Oh, good, then you can read the next paragraph," Mr. Harris said, annoyed with the interruption. Seriously, sometimes he wondered why he was still teaching high school sciences…

Scott fumbled and cleared his throat, Danny subtly pointing to the right paragraph. He started reading, not really understanding what this chapter was about. Seriously, Stiles needed to help him study… he wouldn't cut him off just because he'd found Allison… would he? It wasn't like he could help it! It had all been a complete surprise for him when Allison had shown up… The two of them- they'd completely hit it off, even before they knew they were soul mates! Not that it had taken long to find out… only moments after they'd first met. She'd borrowed a pen from Scott and wrote a reminder on her hand, 'give pen back' and Scott gasped loudly. So of course Allison had looked over to see what happened and there on the back of his hand was her note… Talk about lucky! Up until that point, Scott and Allison had both promised to only check-in with each other but not give any details, wanting to find each other by surprise. All they'd known about each other was the state they'd lived in and it had been exciting when Allison had updated her mystery other-half that she was moving to Cali! Neither of them had ever dreamed they'd have the same first period together! So now, the two liked to write each other little notes, just to get to know each other a little better. It was just a little daunting to go on a first date already knowing this person was supposed to be her soul mate. So Scott had proposed that they wait a bit for the first date, just get to know each other this way, and then, when they got more comfortable with each other they could go somewhere. As soon as he finished reading the paragraph, he picked up his marker and replied to Allison's question.

_Do you have a favorite sport?  
Lacrosse… I mean, I'm only on the bench but it's a lot of fun! You?_

He waited, holding his breath, tuning out the next reader- Stiles would totally still help him study! That's what best friends were for… Allison was just way more interesting than what they were talking about right now.

_Archery  
Oh cool! You'll have to show me some time!_

Stiles huffed to himself as he watched Scott message Allison- he was so lucky! He pretended like he wasn't bitter, that he didn't care if he had no idea who his soul mate was… and he tried to be happy for his friend… it was just very frustrating. When he'd first turned 14 (since apparently that was the magical age that, whatever driving force was behind this, had decided they could try to find their soul mate) he'd written 'HI I'M STILES' across his forearm. Of course… he also immediately looked over, checking to see if it had magically appeared on Lydia's arm… But no, the fates didn't smile upon him, Lydia was not his soul mate and his, maybe unhealthy, crush was for naught. The only good thing was that her soul mate wasn't Jackson either- a fact the two of them tried to cover up for quite awhile… And while that was nice to know, it did nothing to help him solve his own mystery. What had really hurt though was that his soul mate… never wrote back. Ever. At first, Stiles thought that maybe they just weren't 14 yet- maybe they were a few months younger than him? That was cool. So he waited, thinking that his soul mate would make their appearance as soon as they came of age. But after a few months, Stiles got tired of waiting… so he re-wrote his originally message every now and then… two years had gone by and still nothing… Scott suggested that maybe they were just shy and didn't know how to reply but Stiles didn't buy it. After all this time, they surely would have written _something_! By now, Stiles figured he'd just… highly annoyed his soul mate- he was good at that. Maybe they weren't replying because they didn't want to talk to him. His soul mate hated him- that was the only possibility… because Stiles refused to believe that his soul mate still was under 14 at this point; differences in age were rare and everyone he knew at school was only a few months apart. Although there were still some students that didn't know who they were destined to be with yet… so there was hope for Stiles.

With a sigh, he looked over at his tablemate, Kira and was about to ask her if she'd help him study since Scott was going to be useless but he saw that she was busy making an entire mural on her arm. "Um, Kira?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Kira, who'd been reaching for a different color pen, paused and looked over at him, "Yea?"

"Having fun?"

"Yea, Malia's in Algebra right now and asked me to save her," she answered, holding up her right hand to show him the note. "She's really fascinated by my art, especially since she just kinda gets to see it appear, line by line, you know? I probably shouldn't be enabling her like this but… I can't help it."

"You and Scott both…" he muttered, letting her go back to her art.

One floor down, Malia was laying on her desk, left arm stretched out so she could watch Kira work. Mrs. Duff was probably going to be pissed at her for not taking notes but… it didn't matter much anyways. It wasn't like Malia ever got a good grade on the homework. Besides, Kira's art was amazing- everyone was always commenting at the various pieces Malia had on her skin. It made her really proud too, to know that everyone else loved Kira's work. But Malia got to see it in action! That was way more fascinating than math. Honestly, she could watch this all day; she would gladly offer her own body as a canvas too, to give Kira more room to work with instead of only her left side.

Back up in Chemistry, Stiles had worked himself into a mood. So he pulled out his pen and rolled up his sleeve.

_Okay listen… I know I've probably annoyed you with my random rants over the years but, I was just trying to get to know you! Which is kinda hard when you won't write anything BACK! Seriously… can you at least tell me your name? Do you not live in Beacon Hills, is that why you're afraid to send me any notes? I mean, we can totally figure out this distance thing… Like I'm feeling really lonely and jaded… do you even exist? Because that would be my luck… that I don't even have a soul mate… I'm just talking to myself… of course, why hadn't I thought of that before?_

He continued to write and by the time the bell rang, excusing them to lunch, Stiles had written all around his arm and was up to his elbow. He was running out of room… He sighed and was about to end his rant when a slight choking noise got his attention. He looked up at Scott, and saw the very shocked look on his friend's face. So he followed his line of sight, wondering what had upset Scotty and there he saw Jackson, looking down at his left arm in disgust, a huge trail of words tattooing his skin.

"Fuck," Stiles whimpered. Jackson?! No… he was not… NO! All of a sudden, Stiles flashed back to that first day, when he'd turned 14 and had written on his arm. Now, normally he wouldn't have noticed anything about Jackson but it stuck out in his mind because that day… Jackson had worn long sleeves during practice. It had been way to warm to wear sleeves… Had… oh god, had it been because he didn't want anyone else to see Stiles's name on his arm?! Stiles tore off to the bathroom, not seeing Jackson pull out a pen to respond.

_Seriously Danny, I know I said I missed the notes in English but dude… didn't need to transcribe them on my arm like this!_

"Oh hell no, if he doesn't want anyone else to know, well fuck him!" Stiles declared. He would make sure everyone knew… not that Stiles was even sure how to feel about Jackson as his soul mate… But he pulled the cap off his pen and looked into the mirror. He knew he was signing himself up for a lot of laughter, but as long as Jackson was also suffering, so be it! And with that, Stiles quickly drew a large, veiny penis on his forehead. "There! Let's see him ignore this!"

-Meanwhile-

"Oh come on Derek, obviously you have to write something back, the poor kid is having a crisis! It's been two years…" Laura said, staring at her brother. Honestly, the poor kid hadn't gotten a single inkspot from Derek. It was rather rude on his part, she had to admit.

"Laura, he's in high school!" Derek reminded her for the fiftieth time, putting his fork down. He swore to himself that he wouldn't write anything back until Stiles was legally an adult. It wasn't right of him, he was in his early twenties… Sure, he knew no one would blame him for talking with a teenager- they were soul mates (as long as he kept it appropriate) but it just felt weird to him. When Derek had gotten that first message a few years ago, he said a silent prayer that he'd bought the long-sleeved uniform… How in the hell would he have explained that to Sheriff Stilinski?! Derek… still wasn't sure how to even begin that conversation with his boss… He was pulled out of his thoughts at his sister's sudden laughter. "Laura? What the hell?"

She just snorted and covered her mouth pointing to her forehead- that was all she could communicate since she was laughing too hard.

Derek frowned and pulled out his phone, "Wha- seriously?!" Derek was trying to be the good guy here, wait for Stiles to be 18 and he gets a crudely drawn penis on his forehead?! His lunch break was almost over and he had a briefing after this! "Dammit! Laura, I need a pen…"

-School-

Stiles was just about to make his way back out into the hall, to smirk at Jackson's sudden discomfort when Scott pushed his way in.

"Dude, not Jackson, nothing to- why is there a penis on your head?" Scott asked, all in a rush.

"Because Jackson is a- wait… what? How do you know? You saw the huge rant on his arm," Stiles argued, holding up his own arm as proof.

Scott just shook his head, "No, that was from Danny. Jackson replied back and I heard him complain to Lydia. You said that your soul mate has never written back so that was my first clue that we'd jumped to conclusions. And then like I said, I heard him complain to Lydia about Danny just trying to be annoying and he pointed to his arm. Were you seriously going to embarrass Jackson by making both of you walk around with a penis?"

"Um, maybe…" Before he could say anything else, bright red caught his eye- his left arm!

_Wash that off jackass! I know I never reply but that's no reason to make my life miserable with a penis on my forehead- seriously if your dad sees this he'll fire me!_

"What…?" It dawned on Stiles then- the reason he'd never gotten a reply was because his soul mate was _older_. And… worked as a deputy… under his dad. Oh. Stiles leapt over to the sink and began scrubbing his forehead, checking with Scott to see if he'd gotten it all.

_I am SO sorry! I didn't know! Huge misunderstanding… It wasn't because of… just… sorry. But- omg you work with my dad?!  
Stiles, NOT the time!_

Stiles couldn't help but smile though! He completely understood why Scott and Allison spent so much time talking via their soul mate bond, it was… exciting! But, Stiles still didn't know who it might be… although at least now he knew that they were a deputy- that narrowed it down at least. And they were working today- it wouldn't be hard at all for him to get the roster and see who was scheduled.

Scott grinned as he noticed the determined look on his best friend's face- Stiles had finally gotten something out of his soul mate and now he had a renewed energy to figure out who it might be. Which of course meant that Scott was going to be roped into helping him figure it out. He pulled out his own pen and shared the good news with Allison.


	38. If only...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: -gif- Lydia has feelings for the Sheriff and works out a little frustration while waiting at the station. (mildly smutty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain that she's actually wearing shorts in the gif but I give no shits. I saw a gif of this on Tumblr and just immediately thought of how... ambiguous it was. And so, it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something while my friend Sharon made a gif for me so I could add it here.

Lydia shifted on the uncomfortable bench, eyes fluttering open… she hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. Had it been that long? As she moved she realized that there was a heavy fabric covering her… Sheriff Stilinski's jacket, she knew right away it was his by the smell. Subtly she nuzzled into the jacket more, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent. Everyone assumed that she'd gotten close with Parrish because she stated that she was done with boys. And while it was very true that high school boys didn't do anything for her, Parrish wasn't really the one she wanted. John was… everything she wanted. He was kind, smart, protective, older, mature. Just thinking about him turned her on. Lydia knew it wasn't right, to lead Parrish on, but she figured it was the best way to see more of John. That was why she was here now actually, Parrish was discussing a case with him and afterwards they were supposed to go have dinner. And the only reason they were all okay with it was because she was technically 18 and Parrish was fairly young as well.

As she continued to sit there, Lydia closed her eyes, imaging that his arms were wrapped around her instead of just his jacket. A quick look around convinced her that everyone was working and not paying her any attention, they were used to her presence by now. So she spread her legs a little wider, leaned her head back against the window, and closed her eyes. Obviously she couldn't go ham here in the station but, well, she couldn't really stop herself. Already her hand slid up her skirt and pushed her underwear to the side. God how she wished it was his hand, his thick callused fingers toying with her wet lips. Her free hand came up and curled around the collar as she bit her lip, curling her fingers inside herself slowly. One good thing about Lydia, she had an amazing imagination, even if she used it in unhealthy ways… she often envisioned John sitting across from her instead of Parrish when they went out to eat, that it was his large hands exploring her body instead of her own dainty ones.

Quite suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as the door right over her shoulder opened. She jumped, eyes flying open… John and Parrish were done with their meeting, which meant she'd have to leave… Lydia hastily wiped her fingers on her underwear, pulling the jacket off. Belatedly she fixed her skirt, cheeks flushing as John looked down at her- had it been obvious? Under different circumstances, she wouldn't care if he'd caught her masturbating but she knew… he probably thought it was to thoughts of Parrish… under his jacket. It probably made him disgusted… If only he knew the truth…


	39. What Happened in Mexico (Alive!Allison pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of Ch 5, Allison is there when the gang gets back from Mexico and they all explain how things went. Oh and… surprise, Derek is young!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison really isn't happy about how things went on their little trip... Nor does she take the 'surprise' very well.

Allison was pacing around the apartment- what was taking them so long?! She knew better than to call or text them, if something was going on, the noise could be deadly… Isaac said he'd message her if something came up, and she trusted him… But not hearing anything at all over the weekend… it was too much. It could mean that they'd been hurt. She had no problem admitting that after the first 24 hours, she'd _begged_ her dad to go for a drive down there, just to make sure! He said no though, was still saying no…

"Araya would've called me if she decided to kill Scott, I know she would've," he'd told her after she'd asked for the third time.

Of course she'd argued and tried to come up with other scenarios where things might've gone wrong but Chris reminded her to have faith. There were 3 Weres, a Kitsune, a Banshee, and a Stiles that went down there. On top of Derek being pretty capable himself and he'd be sure to aid them in their departure. Allison just didn't like that it had been all weekend and not a word... from anyone…

So when her phone finally did go off, she jumped and scrambled to get it out of her pocket, and of course she noticed that her dad was looking over, just as curious. "It's from Lydia."

_We're all alive… um… it's been one hell of a weekend, meet us at the clinic? Bring your dad…_

"That doesn't sound good," Chris mumbled.

"No… it doesn't," Allison agreed. She grabbed her bag and raced out the front door, Chris right behind her.

As soon as they got to the clinic, they threw open the back door and rushed inside, looking around at the very ragged (and dusty) group. Immediately Allison went to Isaac, looking him over for injuries, even though she knew they'd be healed by now. Once he assured her that he was fine, she moved onto Lydia.

"I'm fine, really," the red-head told her, eyes on the medical table. Her weekend had been crappy but she hadn't been physically harmed… Derek on the other hand- who knew what he'd been through in the past couple of weeks.

"What happened? Why was there radio silence for the whole weekend?! Araya couldn't have been that hard to negotiate with."

"Um, Allison… I think _he_ might have something to do with it," Chris mumbled, looking at the boy on the table. God… he was just like he remembered all those years ago… what had happened to Derek?

"Who's that? Wait, I thought you guys went to save Derek, where's Derek? I don't understand…"

"That… um actually, yea, that is Derek," Stiles told her, look of disbelief in his eyes. "Now before you say anything- we found him like that! Araya never actually had him… It's… a long fucking story…"

Deaton, who'd been bent over Derek's unconscious body, turned and looked at the group, "Then I suggest you start talking. The more I know… the better I might be able to help him."

"Right so… where to start?" Stiles asked with a slight chuckle, a little nervous about actually telling them the details of the disastrous trip. How did he explain a 16 year old Derek who'd been taken by Kate... Okay, it was mainly because of Kate that he didn't want to start talking. Not that he had any clue about Derek on top of that...

Allison stared at the kid on the table, he was the same age as the rest of them! That couldn't be Derek, it wasn't possible. What… what kind of trouble had Derek gotten into? And how had the others gotten him out of it?

Lydia cleared her throat, she had no problem telling the truth… or at least starting it. "So, Stiles and I go into the club, Malia, Kira, Scott, and Isaac all went in ahead of us, all went in at different times, blended in. We dropped the bullet casing at the bar, letting Severo know what we were there for and we were taken to Araya, in one of the offices. Of course, we started our bargaining, we put the money on the table but she didn't accept it… I don't want to say that she threatened us but… well, everyone was taking out their guns and she made a comment about how it really wasn't smart to come alone…"

"She was going to hurt you two? She knows you're Human right?!" She glared at her dad- he'd promised that Araya wouldn't have hurt them since they weren't Weres. She might be strict like Gerard but she wasn't completely heartless like him. They did believe in the Code unlike the old bastard… That was the only reason why her dad had thought it was safe for them all to go down there in the first place!

"She was… being Araya, testing them. She's offended that two teenagers just come to her place of business and put money on the table, trying to buy her. I told you that she'd want to know what the two of you were made of," Chris reminded them all. Of course it had been risky but he'd told them everything he knew about the way Araya ran her group of Hunters. As long as they didn't make any stupid moves, they could've bluffed their way out of it… but judging by the guilty looks that everyone shared, he assumed the situation only got worse. He should've gone with them... but he knew that if he'd gone, there was no way he could keep Allison home. So now he just had to hope that he wasn't about to get another visit from Araya any time soon.

"Yea, well I told her that we didn't come alone! And of course she knew that it meant we had our Pack with us…"

"She doesn't like Wolves in her home, I told-"

"I know what you told us, but we weren't about to let Lydia and Stiles walk in there alone. We thought it was better if we were inside. We weren't going to kill anyone, all of us were under control," Scott interrupted.

"I um, can't really say what happened then… all I know is that stuff went on and then Scott came over the radio?" Lydia added on, waiting for one of the others to start talking.

"We noticed that the guards were looking around but we continued to try and blend in, but they found us… so we defended ourselves," Malia filled in. "Kira, Isaac, and I took out the guards around the dance floor and Scott took out the guys in the hall."

"And that was when I told Stiles to take 10 grand off the table."

Stiles smirked a bit before his look turned sour, "I told Araya that we hadn't brought a Wolf into her home, we'd brought an Alpha…"

"And that's when things really turned nasty, right?" Chris guessed.

All of them nodded, Scott choosing to tell the next part. "She told Severo to show us how the Calaveras negotiate… apparently they had some sort of ventilation system set up, the halls just filled up with a mist of Wolfsbane… Malia, Isaac, and I went down instantly… Kira didn't seem affected though, which is great to know but one of the Hunters caught her off guard and managed to knock her out before she could do anything. Araya came over then and told me that I'd underestimated her, and I did… I just… I wanted to save Derek- I'm the Alpha now, I needed to do something…"

"What did she do once she had all of you guys? Don't you try to lie and say that she just wanted to talk!" Allison looked around the room, furious. She should've gone with them! She would've been able to help keep an eye out for such obvious traps, she would've been immune to the Wolfsbane like Kira… A part of her understood that Araya was an old-fashioned Hunter, one that lived and died by the Code, but the larger part of her mind… these were her friends and the Hunter had threatened them! Scott and the rest had done nothing wrong! The only one that might've been in danger because of the Code was Malia because she had blue eyes, but if they knew the truth about her circumstances… they might've let her go… She didn't have to react so harshly when they'd only been trying to get a Packmate back! Surely Araya had to understand that?!

"She did want to talk… but… she just wasn't nice about it," Lydia admitted. "I was separated from the others after that, I really don't know what happened to them but I got to have a fun conversation with Araya for awhile. She… she tested me… asking which of her guards was about to die… I-I don't know what would've happened if I had failed her test. Honestly I have no idea how I even managed to concentrate long enough to actually listen to the whispers- I barely had time to look at him before she… she threw a knife into his chest. She claimed it was because he stole from her but I… I don't know, she might've just been testing me, seeing the limits of my powers…" Lydia went quiet then, not wanting to continue.

"I do hope this is getting to Derek, sometime soon?" Deaton asked, still examining the now 16 year old Derek. He didn't want to come across as indifferent to Lydia's emotional trauma but Derek needed his attention more than she did. There was nothing he could really do for the emotional part of all this anyways, he was a vet.

Allison went to her friend, hugging her close. Lydia didn't ask to be surrounded by death… it wasn't easy to watch someone die, especially not when you could hear it coming. Lydia didn't deserve this, hadn't deserved any of it. No matter how this story ended, she and her father were going down to Mexico, Araya needed to know that how she ran things was not okay!

"Actually, yea, that's um, really the huge important part, what's coming up next…" Stiles admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"They took me out of the holding cell, away from the others, and shackled me to a chair in one of the offices. That was when they brought Lydia in and shackled her to the one next to me… I'm not… I still have no idea why they did this… um, it's…"

"She wanted to know what kind of Alpha you were. She was asking me just before she brought me back inside," Lydia whispered, holding onto Allison.

"So that's what she meant when she said it was a test?" Kira asked.

"Yea, I guess so…"

Chris sighed, worried, "What did this test consist of Scott?"

"They brought Kira in and told her that whenever she was asked, she was to electrocute me via the dial in front of her. If she refused, Severo would electrocute Lydia instead and-"

"WHAT?! She had no idea if Banshees have healing abilities or not! She had no right to threaten her like that, or you Scott, none of you have done anything wrong!"

"Allison, please, let them finish."

"Dad!"

"No, he's right, Araya doesn't know anything about me apart from rumors and gossip… she wanted to see for herself. It was fucked up but, if any of the rumors about being a True Alpha were, well true, then she had to know that I wouldn't have let Lydia get hurt."

"Well no offense to Kira but how could she know that Kira would listen?! It's hardly a mistake that she picked Kira as the one to do the electrocuting, she must've known that you two were close, or else she would've picked Stiles, Isaac… do you really think it was by chance that she picked someone that likes you, as more than just a Packmate?"

"I think that was also a part of the test, not only to see if I'd sacrifice myself for a Packmate, but if I could get my Betas to listen. I don't know if she knew that Kira's a Kitsune or not, I can't imagine that she _didn't_ know but… she'd still be considered my Beta, she's Pack. I think that was why she picked Kira and not Isaac or Malia. Them I could just order around, but Kira I couldn't. Not that I would've anyways, I'm not that kind of Alpha… She probably knew that Kira would of course refuse to hurt me, no real friend is just going to be willing to push the button."

"I didn't want Lydia to get hurt, I didn't!" Kira called out, hands balled up near her chest.

Allison grimaced and looked down at the floor, "I didn't mean… I know that it would've been hard, I just meant that… Araya specifically picked someone that would have a hard time hurting Scott, which meant that she was putting Lydia in real danger of being electrocuted. I was focusing more on how _she_ was absolutely willing to kill Lydia, someone who was never in violation of the Code, just to test Scott. Of course it would've been hard, you're friends with both of them."

"I convinced her that she had to do it, I mean… I'm a Were. Sure, electricity is kinda one of our weaknesses but Araya wasn't going to flat out kill me, I knew I could handle a few jolts. Lydia couldn't. It was that simple, there was no question in my mind."

"What did Araya want to know? Surely she set up this little test with some kind of point, right?" Chris asked.

"Okay well, I forgot to mention, it was before this that we had figured out that Araya didn't have Derek, she never had Derek. This test was her way of helping me figure out who did take him."

"She could've just told you!"

"Hunters don't like Wolves, she wasn't just going to trade information with me, she'd lose her credibility. And also… I wouldn't have believed her if she just told me, I needed to put the pieces together myself. Anyways, I um, got shocked a few times and she gave me some really confusing hints but… in the end, it all fell into place. She told me where to find Derek and wished me luck in getting him back. She also warned me that as soon as I turn an innocent, she'll be coming to hunt me down… so that's her way of saying she'll be keeping an eye on me I guess… Not that I really have plans to just turn anyone, like, I have enough on my plate."

"So… she played this stupid game with you, _hurt_ you, and then after you guessed at who really had Derek, she let you go?"

"Yea, told us that we'd find him in an old temple, that she'd sent others there and none had come back. She figured that if I was so loyal to Derek I might as well risk my neck for him instead of her risking her men- not that she was doing it for Derek mind you… She was after… the person that took him."

"Scott," Chris sighed, "Who did this to Derek? Who has the kind of magic to, to... de-age someone?!"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Deaton tacked on, just a bit impatiently.

The Alpha sighed wearily and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet, "That was actually why we wanted you here to Mr. Argent… it turns out that um… well…"

"Your psychotic sister Kate isn't dead!" Stiles shouted out, unable to take it anymore. "She came here, kidnapped Derek, framed the Calaveras because she wanted us to kill them or something, and she had Derek locked up in some… tomb…"

"Yea, when Braeden and I found him, he was just… young. He didn't seem to recognize us but he wasn't conscious for long either…"

Now it was Lydia's turn to support Allison as the brunette went weak in the knees. Aunt Kate was still alive? No… she'd seen Peter rip out her throat! Watched her fall and bleed out on the floor of that burned down house. She'd gone to the funeral!

"My sister is dead, Scott."

"No… she isn't…"

"Did you see her for yourself? Or just Araya's word? She didn't say anything to me! If she knew my sister was alive, she would've told me!"

"I'm sorry… Kate… Remember how you said that you could potentially be turned by a scratch, if it went deep enough? Peter was an Alpha at the time and well… ripping out a throat is plenty deep. Apparently it was enough to turn her. So they took her, swapped out her body I guess-"

"They wanted her to kill herself, just like how Gerard made Mom kill herself! I can't believe I fell for the same bigoted crap! You aren't monsters just because you aren't strictly Human anymore! Aunt Kate made mistakes but she made them as a Hunter, not as a Were! They had no right to try and make her kill herself, she didn't even have a chance to break the Code!"

"Allison… the Code only protects those that are born as Weres or were regular Humans, turned by someone. Hunters… It's an honor thing- they don't believe that a Hunter can remain a Hunter if they aren't Human. Even if they've never actually killed anyone, they got beat by a Were and that meant they weren't fit to be a Hunter anymore- and we don't just retire like normal people."

"That's so stupid!"

"And that's why we have our own Code now, remember? But it's only the two of us, you can't expect us to change the world- these traditions are centuries old. They aren't going to care if we changed our Code, even if our last name is Argent. As far as they are concerned, we're a disgrace now. Victoria got Bitten… Gerard sold everyone out for his own agenda and voluntarily wanted the Bite… Kate was killed by a Were, or… apparently she was turned into a Were… and we forsake the old Code for a new one. Our name means less than what it used to."

Allison buried her face in Lydia's hair again, not wanting to admit that her dad was right, Aunt Kate could be saved still! If Scott could overcome his Wolf and learn control, then Aunt Kate could too!

"So Derek was found in a tomb of sorts? Anything you can tell me about it?"

"Just that there was a lot of Wolfsbane, and he was sealed behind a wall that had this jaguar god dude on it… Um… the temple belonged to the Nagual, Braeden said they were-"

"Werejaguars," Deaton finished for him. He started musing aloud, "Kate didn't become a Wolf, she because a Jaguar instead… and she escaped Mexico, came here to kidnap Derek and then went back to Mexico to the temple…"

"I have no idea how she even got close to the temple, let alone got Derek inside… something was living there, something big and really strong," Scott murmured.

"Yea, smelled like death too," Malia added on, recalling their night in the desert.

"That doesn't matter now, you can fix Derek right?" Allison asked. They went through all this trouble to save him, so Deaton had to have answers. "Once he's back to himself, he can tell us what Aunt Kate wants, right? Don't tell me that he's sick, or dying… he can't be dying…" Allison couldn't handle any more pain like that, even if she and Derek weren't the closest, he didn't deserve to die.

"I have no idea… I've never seen anything like this before…"

Just then, Derek groaned and opened his eyes, shifting weakly on the table. He looked around and started to panic, not recognizing anyone around him, so he ran, before anyone could gather enough sense to try and stop him.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day," Chris muttered. Not only was Kate alive, she had been turned into a creature he knew nothing about, had no idea how to hunt… but she'd also kidnapped and somehow de-aged Derek for unknown purposes. Chris just hoped that it meant she was still somewhat like her old self… She wouldn't have come for Derek otherwise unless she remembered him. Hopefully. They would worry about that later though, for now, they had to get Derek squirreled away somewhere safe until they could figure all of this out. And he hoped Allison would be okay after all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually glad someone asked for a continuation of Ch. 5! I never really thought about the aftermath of it, I just like the thought of Allison being stuck at home, healing, while everyone else went down to Mexico. But it was a lot of fun to write her (and Chris's) reaction to what happened to the gang.


	40. Mystery Mate (Soul Mate AU pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of Ch 37, Stiles works on figuring out who his soul mate is and updates on the other relationships as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but that's because it has been SO LONG since I've posted anything and I really wanted to write a little snippet for this AU. I could seriously go on forever with it because there are just so many different dynamics to try!  
> We see a little bit of the same relationships as before but not a lot of progress is made, since like I said, it's kinda short....
> 
> But my hope is that you all are still interested in my take on this AU and want another update in the future! :D
> 
> There is some slight 'unhappy' with Jackson/Danny and I hope I did a good job of explaining what's going on and that it's okay. I'm not a gay man so I'm not really sure how it might be to deal with such a complex topic and how either of them might be feeling but I felt like it was a realistic situation. Of course, I promise it will all end happily! :D

Danny was staring vacantly into his locker when Lydia approached him with a frown on her face. “What’s the matter? Jackson didn’t do something stupid did he?” she asked, remembering how easy it was for the two of them to fight when they’d been dating.

“No, not… quite,” he admitted. He shut his locker and started walking her to her class. Danny knew that she wouldn’t let the subject go, and maybe she’d have some advice for him, so he quietly explained as they headed for the stairs. “I know that Jackson had a bit of a hard time coming to terms that I was his soul mate, like, to be told you’re gay, or at least not completely straight, before you even realize it for yourself has to be pretty scary. I remember how he struggled with it… so I don’t want to push him before he’s ready but… we still haven’t told his parents and it kinda sucks.”

“Jackson doesn’t take sudden, life-changing facts well, he has a hard time adjusting. Same as when he found out he was adopted- ever since then he’s been trying so hard to prove himself. Like he wants to make sure the Whittemores know that they picked a good son.”

Danny nodded, remembering how Jackson had shut down for a whole week and then just completely changed, working himself to the bone to be the best at everything. “No matter what we said to him, he kept working so hard to be the perfect son. But Lydia, he didn’t even react that badly when he found out we were soul mates. He didn’t believe it at first, thought that there was a mistake, but he didn’t run away from me. It just took awhile for him to be comfortable. And I understand that it took some time before he was ready to admit it to some of the guys and that he doesn’t want the whole school to know, but not even his parents? It’s been a few years and I know they keep asking him about it…”

“Maybe he thinks this will make him less-than-perfect in his parents’ eyes…”

“Oh come on, his parents love me!”

Lydia slowly nodded her head, “They love you because you’re a sweet boy and you’ve always been there for Jackson. But I also know how much they doted on me and you should’ve heard how Mrs. Whittemore would talk, asking me about dresses and seasons, like we were engaged or something. I’m sure that his parents would be just as accepting of you, don’t get me wrong,” she reassured him as he started to frown. “But in Jackson’s mind, they wanted me as their daughter-in-law and somehow, Jackson messed up and I’m not his soul mate.”

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, unsure of how he could talk to Jackson about it. Hell, he’d known Jackson just as long as Lydia had- he should’ve realized what the issue was…

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, I know what you’re thinking Danny. Now that I’ve pointed it out to you, it seems obvious. But, how many guys have you dated that fully intended to keep you a secret? I can’t imagine how that hurts, having to hide your relationship like that. And Jackson is supposed to be your soul mate, of course you want to show everyone. Especially the future in-laws. Based on your past experiences, it felt like Jackson was trying to hide you and that hurt.”

“It’s scary how well you can read people,” Danny chuckled. He leaned down to give her a hug and whispered a thank you in her ear. Hearing her talk about it really helped comfort him. Jackson wasn’t like the other guys, even when he was still coming to terms with the truth. He never took it out on Danny, never tried to shame him or accuse him of tricking him. He hurried to his own class, deep in thought about what to do.

-Meanwhile-

“I still can’t believe my father did that!” Malia growled out, slamming her locker closed.

“You are failing math…” Kira mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

Malia rolled her eyes, “Yea, and he should ground me for that, not punish you!”

“It’s not that bad, all he did was talk to my parents, it wasn’t like he came over and yelled at me or something. Besides, I’m still allowed to draw… just on paper and not on myself.”

“But you love drawing!”

Kira laughed and hugged her girlfriend, “It’s fine! Honestly, I’m glad he said something to my parents. I have too big of a soft spot for you, I could never say no to you. I knew that I was distracting you from class and studying- I’m supposed to help you become a better person, not distract you from learning!”

“But-” she was interrupted when Scott and Stiles came up.

“Trouble in paradise?” Scott asked. There was no way the two of them were fighting… right?

“My dad crossed the line and got Kira in trouble because-”

Kira stepped in front of her and waved her hands in the air, “That isn’t what happened! The teacher called Mr. Tate again for her not paying attention in class. He knows that it’s because I’m drawing all the time so he just called to talk to my parents about what to do. And my mom told me that I should leave my markers at home so I can’t draw while at school. She’s really making it into a much bigger deal than it is.”

Scott laughed as Malia started to argue again about how it was too extreme. At least she loved and encouraged her girlfriend’s talent. Not everyone appreciated having ink on their skin… but then again, they were soul mates after all, of course they’d mesh perfectly.

Malia eventually agreed to let the subject drop, only because Kira kept reassuring her that it was fine. Now they were heading to class and she turned to look over her shoulder, “What’s up with Stiles, he’s never been this quiet…”

“Yea, like, _ever_ ,” Kira added on. Usually he would’ve been on Malia’s side, agreeing with her and encouraging the argument.

“He’s doing some investigating- he finally got something out of his soul mate last week!”

“NO WAY!”

“Who is it?” Malia asked.

“We have no idea, that’s why he’s got his nose buried in those sheets of paper. He’s trying to narrow down the list of candidates.”

Kira clapped her hands in excitement, “So what do you know for sure?”

“That he works with my dad and that he worked last Tuesday. Okay, I’m guessing that it’s one of the dudes, it could still be a lady… But most of the ladies in the department have either the best or absolute worst handwriting I’ve ever seen. What I got was frustratingly average…” Stiles mumbled, expertly navigating the busy hallways despite his eyes being focused downwards. Until Scott came to a dead stop right in front of him and he crashed into his back. “Dude, Scott c’mon!”

“Huh? Sorry…” Scott said, staring down the hallway. Allison was at her locker and she was dressed in a stunning outfit, just like always.

Stiles sighed, “Still haven’t moved onto the talking-face-to-face phase yet?”

“Not yet…” he said, matching his friend’s sigh. He perked up when Allison happened to look his way and smile- he even got a quick wave! “Hopefully soon though, I want to hug her and everything. I know there’s still a lot I don’t know about her but I also feel like we’re perfect for each other!”

Kira and Malia grinned at each other as Stiles rolled his eyes and started pulling his friend to their first class. “Duh Scott, you’re destined for each other…”


	41. Not a monster? (Liam pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of Ch 9, Liam and Scott talk to Dr. Geyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I know, we don't have a lot of information about Liam's mom, and since I don't want things to end badly, I figure I'd come up with some kinda-sorta explanation about why his mom looked at him like he was a monster after he destroyed the car.

Scott clapped Liam’s shoulder, “Are you ready?”

“No…”

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you- I won’t let you lose control either.”

Liam nodded his head and followed Scott to the garage, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle. Scott said that it would only be his stepdad in the house since his mom went to work. Liam wasn’t really sure if she actually went to work or if she had ‘gone to work’ and just needed to get out of the house… It wasn’t long before Scott was parking the motorcycle and pulling Liam out of his thoughts.

“It doesn’t sound like anyone else is in the house with him and if anyone else is approaches the house after we go in, I’ll take you out the back.” He turned and looked at his Beta, smiling at him, “I think he just has a bunch of questions- it’s good that he wants to see you. Like I said, my mom avoided me for a few days… it broke my heart but I totally understood. Dr. Geyer surely doesn’t understand what’s going on with you but he doesn’t seem scared either.”

“Do I have to go in? Can’t you just talk to him for me?”

“No, because unless you’re in there to see his reaction, you’re not going to believe me when I tell you that he doesn’t think you’re a monster.”

Liam couldn’t really argue with that, he probably wouldn’t believe it even if he saw it with his own two eyes. “Yea, alright fine… but if I feel like I’m losing control at all, I’m leaving…”

Scott hoped it wouldn’t come to that but he just nodded and walked to the door with Liam. He waited patiently for Liam to ring the bell, which Dr. Geyer opened almost before the first note was finished.

“Liam, are you okay?” he asked as he ushered them inside.

“I um… yea, I’m… fine I guess. Like I don’t have a disease or anything… it’s not contagious.”

Dr. Geyer frowned a bit, looking at his stepson, “That’s not what I meant… You left so suddenly and I know that you’re upset and worried about your mother’s reaction.”

Liam slowly stepped into the house with hunched shoulders, saying nothing to disprove the man’s statement. Instead he just walked into the living room and fidgeted, too nervous to sit on the couch. “So um…?”

“Can I ask what you are? And how many people know about it?” Dr. Geyer asked before clarifying, “Just so I know who it’s safe to talk to. Scott obviously, anyone else?”

“Right, um, I guess I can tell you that.” Liam paused and looked at Scott, hoping the Alpha would forbid him from telling the truth. But Scott just nodded in encouragement. “I’m a Werewolf… like, from the movies and legends. Um, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia all know and I’m trying to find a way to tell Mason.”

“Werewolf? What uh, what does that mean? Like what all can you do or not do? Is there anything I need to be mindful of?”

Scott pulled Liam down onto the couch, “I think we’re going to be here awhile, it’s okay to sit. He seems to be handling it pretty well, don’t you think?”

“Right,” he mumbled as he sat. “There’s a lot I don’t know still… I’m actually kinda new to this, it’s only been a month… But the big thing is that I shift- um my face changes and stuff, whenever I feel a strong emotion, like something that raises my heart rate.”

“How does that work with your I.E.D.?” Dr. Geyer asked. “You’ve been managing it a lot better but this seems like something that might upset the balance we found.”

Liam snorted and couldn’t hold back a bitter glare in Scott’s direction. “It’s been a bit of a nightmare.”

“It’s totally my fault,” Scott sighed, rubbing his hands together. He knew that Liam was still trying to come to terms with everything and that he blamed him… The only plus side was that Liam was at least beginning to accept everything instead of being in denial about it all. “It was that day that we brought him in for his leg, during tryouts… I’m a Werewolf too by the way, that’s why I’m here helping him… because it’s my fault.”

“So, getting bitten by a Werewolf turns you into one?” Dr. Geyer asked.

“Only if it’s an Alpha, Liam is a Beta so he can’t turn anyone. It’s a bit complicated but basically there’s a hierarchy and we build Packs and stuff-”

Dr. Geyer turned and looked at Liam, interrupting Scott, “Did you ask to be turned? Why did this happen?”

“I was… attacked by something at the hospital… what was it?”

“A Wendigo… they eat Human flesh.”

“Right… um, he attacked me and then we all ended up on the roof and he tried to drop me… I don’t know why, if he wanted to eat me?”

Scott shrugged, “I’m not really sure what he was thinking, except maybe that he could get away when I tried to save you? But then he tried to stop me from saving you… I’m not sure, I haven’t really been concerned with figuring that part out.”

“Wait, he could’ve eaten Liam but then he decided to throw him off the roof? And this led to Liam being turned somehow?”

“Yea,” Scott said, “I immediately ran for Liam, tried to grab him and pull him up but then the Wendigo attacked me, grabbed my arms. Liam was falling and I couldn’t let that happen… the only thing I could think of doing was using my teeth to hold onto him. I saved him from falling but then, by default, I turned him without his consent…”

“Better than being dead I suppose,” Liam shrugged. “It’s just been a hassle trying to figure everything out. I get claws and fangs, my face kinda changes a bit. Oh my eyes glow too, a gold color, Scott has red eyes because he’s an Alpha. I’m still myself when I change, I don’t turn into a full wolf and go feral… not exactly…” He looked at Scott, a little lost on how to explain the rest.

“The Bite kinda boosts our anger or bloodlust and it can be hard to control. I guess it’s like a tradeoff. We get stronger reflexes, we can heal, better senses all around… but we also have animal tendencies that we have to control. And for some reason the full moon makes the bloodlust the worst, it’s the hardest time to stay in control for Weres. I’ve been trying to teach Liam but I had to get him to trust me first… obviously we were started off on the wrong foot.”

“And how is your control now Liam? You were shifted last night, that’s what you meant by shift right?”

Liam nodded, “Yea, I wasn’t mad, like uncontrollable… I just got frustrated with my homework and got too worked up about it and shifted. I recognized you and Mom right away.” He fidgeted on the couch, not wanting to lie but afraid to tell the truth. “I’m a lot better than I was, my first full moon was awful. But I’m obviously not perfect yet either…”

“Don’t let it full you Dr. Geyer, it took me awhile to understand control and I don’t have I.E.D. I think Liam is doing well all things considered. I’m also not the best teacher, I know what works for me but I’ve never had to teach anyone else before, not really.”

Dr. Geyer nodded and smiled at Liam. It was the craziest news he’d ever heard but he’d seen Liam with his own two eyes last night. There was no reason to scoff or disbelief what they were telling him. “All of this must be why your mom is hardly phased by anything that happens in the ER huh Scott?” he chuckled.

“Speaking of moms… what about mine?” Liam asked in a whisper.

“She’ll come home when she’s ready and I’ll be here with you to help explain it. I know that you know that she loves you. She’s just bad at disguising her gut reactions. Most parents are good at it but that doesn’t mean that parents don’t get surprised or scared. She blames herself for what happened at your old school, she couldn’t imagine what could have happened to make you hold all that anger inside. That it was her fault somehow that you just exploded. It took her awhile to understand what I.E.D. was and how it affects you. I’m sure this will be the same way… she was surprised last night- most people would be! She’s scared that something else has happened to you, something bad; she has no idea how to handle it.”

“Yea, my mom loves me but it was a shock when she first saw me too! I mean, it wasn’t under the best circumstances, I never got the chance to sit down and tell her the truth… she avoided me for a few days, trying to understand. But she eventually came around and knew that I was her son and we needed to talk about what was going on with me. And she still loves me and even helps me when she can.”

Liam chewed on his lip, he wanted to believe them but his chest just ached when he recalled the look on her face. But at least Scott had been right about his stepdad- no yelling, no terrified screams… just basic questions. Maybe he wasn’t a monster after all. He started to relax as Scott continued to explain more about being a Werewolf.


	42. A Real Date (Sterica pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Continuation of Ch 35, Stiles and Erica go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, I added in a smidge of drama at the end! How will it go?? I'll definitely be continuing this so keep your eyes open for a part 3 in the future!

Stiles straightened his collar and popped a few more mints in his mouth. "No reason to be so nervous," he mumbled to himself. He'd known Erica for most of the year, they'd talked about a lot of things! They had a lot in common! She just looked like a total bombshell now and it took him by surprise. Was it really alright that they were going on a date? At least before they were in the same league, not quite nobodies but not in the popular crowd either. But Erica could have anyone she wanted now- he'd seen the way that even Jackson was looking at her. "She turned them all down though," he reminded himself. She had given him her address and chose him to go see a movie with. He got out of the jeep and hurried up to the front door, ringing the bell.

Her mother opened the door, giving him a puzzled look, "Can I help you?"

"Hi um, I'm here to pick up Erica?"

"Oh, are you Stiles?"

Stiles nodded, "Yea, right, hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski, forgot to introduce myself…"

"I think Erica is still getting ready, come on in."

He smiled and followed her into the living room, politely sitting on the couch. "You have a nice home, um… I never thought I'd see it…"

"Yea, Erica told me that she'd been waiting for you to ask her out for awhile now, that you've been, what did she call it?"

"Locker buddies," Stiles offered.

"That's it, you've been locker buddies all year. She was just so excited when you started talking to her-"

"MOM!" Erica screeched, coming into the living room, cheeks red from embarrassment. She'd heard Stiles come in but she was in the middle of touching up her curls and figured it would be okay to leave him with her mom for five minutes! Apparently not.

"What? I'm just happy to meet the Stiles that I've heard so much about. It sounds like he's such a good friend. You should've invited him over sooner."

Erica sighed and held in a pitiful whine, her mom was just trying to be friendly. It wasn't like Erica had many friends and the few she did talk about never came to the house. Erica had a hard time opening up to people since the video; her home was her safe haven away from it all. But things were different now, she was better. No more epilepsy and some actual self confidence to boot. Meeting Derek was the best thing that happened to her! Aside from her date with Stiles! Speaking of which, "We should probably be going, the movies starts before long and what's a movie without popcorn?"

"Oh right, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Reyes, maybe I'll stop by again sometime," Stiles smiled and stood up. As long as the date went okay… he should be invited back right? He held his arm out for Erica and smiled awkwardly, his heart pounding in his chest.

She smiled back and took his arm, letting him lead her to the jeep; they were actually going on a date, for real! She couldn't hold in her excited smile as Stiles drove them to the theater, he even bought her ticket. "This movie looks so good! I know a lot of people say that it isn't that good but I don't even care," Erica said as they walked into the theater to find seats.

"Yea, Sucker Punch looks so epic! People just don't like cool movies, I bet that's it."

By the time they left the theater, both of them were deep in conversation.

"That ending though! Wow I did not see that coming!" Stiles exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

Erica spun in a circle, "And those fight scenes, the transitions! I mean, sure, I can see how the movie is a little confusing, especially if you weren't expecting the story to go that way but like… wow!"

The two of them continued to gush about it the whole way back to Erica's house, discussing their favorite characters and favorite scenes. Stiles had half a mind to go again, since he knew there were lots of things that he missed. And when Erica commented that she had been thinking the same thing, Stiles knew that he'd gotten lucky. Even Scott didn't want to watch the same movies as him, wasn't interested in talking about all the nerdy things, and they'd been best friends since the first grade. Even if things didn't work out in a serious way with Erica, if they stayed friends, that'd be great too.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked, noticing that Stiles had gone quiet. He never went quiet like that unless he was thinking about something.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I um… I just realize that, I'm really happy that we became friends, y'know? Like, I can talk to you about stuff that Scotty just doesn't understand. I love him to pieces but like, he still hasn't seen Star Wars even though I've told him about it years ago! They're some of my favorite movies and he just isn't interested… Not to mention the comics and stuff. He likes Marvel's movies but he doesn't really care about any of the background stuff. You actually like that stuff! Even if… even if we decide to just be friends, like… that would still be great."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I was actually really nervous when I found out that you had the locker next to me. We had a few classes together last year and I always thought you were really funny, even if you got in trouble for disrupting the class sometimes. I thought you'd just ignore me like all year- I knew you'd never make fun of me, but I didn't think you'd want to be my friend. I had a lot of fun though, I'm glad that I me- um, decided to try my hand at being more confident!" Erica giggled, hoping he didn't notice her stumble over her words. She'd almost admitted to meeting Derek and he'd sworn her to secrecy. Her life was better now but he'd warned her that some people wouldn't understand and that there were people out there that might try to hurt her. Stiles wasn't one of those people of course but Derek had issues with Scott currently (issues that he wouldn't explain!) and Stiles would of course take Scott's side. Erica wasn't going to make him chose or anything, she sincerely liked him… hopefully this wouldn't create problems for them, they only just went on their first date!

"I had a lot of fun too! So… that means we can go on a second date right?" he asked as he pulled up to her house.

Erica started to nod and then tilted her head when she noticed Stiles frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Isaac Lahey is waiting for you… I didn't, uh, realize that you were friends." Stiles did his best to stop his fingers from drumming on the steering wheel. Isaac was with Derek, and they knew that the Alpha was looking to recruit. Did Erica's sudden personality change catch their attention?! "Erica…"

"I totally forgot, um… I was supposed to study with Isaac- we have math together. I was… um, so excited for our date I didn't realize I already had plans. Thanks for tonight, and we'll definitely go on another date in the future! Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school okay!" She reached over and quickly hugged him good night before rushing out of the jeep. "Isaac, what are you doing here?" she asked in a fierce whisper as soon as Stiles drove off.

"You skipped out on training tonight, Derek's pissed. No warning or nothing, we thought something happened to you. And now I find out that you're out with Stiles? Best friend of Scott McCall, the Beta that Derek is fighting with right now? Erica, what the hell?!" Isaac asked. Seriously, Derek was going to be pissed when he found out. "We need to get stronger, help Derek find more Betas… or… are you?" Isaac brightened. "Erica, you're a genius!"

"What? Oh god, what are you thinking? Isaac?!"

"You're trying to steal Stiles away from Scott and over to our side, then Scott will have no choice but to join with us too!"

"What?! Isaac, what are you talking about? Can't I just like someone? I've liked Stiles for a long time now, even before I met Derek! I only just now got the courage to ask him out, that's all!"

"Don't tell Derek that, do you want to get in trouble?!" Isaac told her. Seriously, didn't she get it? Derek had made it pretty clear that their new lifestyle wasn't anything to take lightly. The Argents were dangerous, as well as any other supernatural creatures in the area. They didn't have time to just go on dates, they had a job to do. "Derek isn't going to just accept that you skipped out tonight because you had a date- even if you lie and say it was with someone else besides Stiles."

Erica shook her head and jutted out her hip, "I like Stiles and Stiles likes me, I'm not going to make him betray his friend. Besides, Stiles doesn't even know that I'm a part of Derek's Pack."

"How could you know that?"

"He would've asked me about it! He obviously knows that Weres exist, he knows that Derek recruited you and is looking for others. Stiles doesn't know how to be subtle, he would've been dying to ask me about it if he had any idea. But with you showing up here, I think you just ruined everything! He's going to be suspicious now, wondering why we're suddenly friends…"

"You owe Derek, we both do… I found someone else to offer the Bite to, what do you have to offer him as proof of your loyalty?" Isaac shook his head and walked off, leaving Erica to think about it.

She rushed inside and up to her room, ignoring her parents' questions about the date. Tonight had been wonderful until Isaac had ruined it. But he had a point… Derek was going to be pissed when he found out the truth. And there was no doubt he'd find out the truth, she knew she couldn't lie to him. But she was not going to make Stiles chose between her or Scott, she wasn't! How could she fix this?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me requests! I'm having trouble getting motivating to write for my longer fics and I'm hoping that by getting Drabble requests I can get the spark back for writing! I'm pretty open with prompts but I have not seen all of Season 5A and haven't started on 5B at all yet. I have some knowledge of what has happened but it is limited. Doesn't mean I won't give something a try!!


End file.
